


Guilty Love

by Serilin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serilin/pseuds/Serilin
Summary: Five years have passed since Gloria won the League. Now Leon is back in the spotlight, and he wants more than just the trophy. He has his sight set on his brother's girlfriend.One drunken mistake a year ago, leads into a whirlpool of drama as Gloria tries to figure out what she really wants.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 106
Kudos: 286





	1. Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, but I hope peeps enjoy! This is something I've always wanted to try though!  
> I'm not entirely sure how long it'll be yet.
> 
> In the story, I imagine Gloria is 19, Hop is 20 and Leon is 26. The story gets smuttier in the coming chapters, so be prepared.

“No way….” A devastated gasp escapes her partially opened lips. Strong winds and howling cheers leave the, now former, champ frozen on the spot as her last pokemon returns to its ball. How could she have lost…? And to  _ him _ of all people...

There he stood, opposite her on the battle pitch. Locks of purple hair swaying with the wind. The rotom cameras manage to get a nice clean shot of the handsome yet cocky smile proudly pasted over his face. His signature partner pokemon, Charizard, flaps his flame-like wings and roars triumphantly as a celebration of victory. 

A complete role reversal from the scene just five years ago- when she had been the one to dethrone the undefeated champion, the King of Galar’s heart, Leon.

_ ‘He’s baaaaack, Galar!! After a five year absence from the league challenge, the Champ has returned full force to the throne! What an exciting turn of events! _ ’

Echoes of the announcers hyping up the ending with excitement and surprise is all over the stadium. While she is lost in her own shock- the King marches straight towards her, with a strength in his posture that couldn’t be more of a contrast to Gloria’s slump shoulders. How could she have been so off her game to miscalculate that final move? No, she knows, but she hardly wants to admit it to herself that he was right.

An overwhelming shame flows through her, it all happened how he told her it would. She desperately wants to flee. Yet no matter how she tries, she is unable to move from her spot. Her teeth clench together as she closes her eyes tightly. But she keeps her emotions buried deep inside her at this moment. For now, she’s in the world’s view and she needs to put on a show. 

“Ladies and Gentleman of Galar, throw your hands together once more for your new, and returning, league Champion- Our League’s very own King, Leon!! Congratulations!” She makes an exaggerated announcement, bowing to her opponent with respect. “But don’t get used to seeing him in the spotlight! Your Princess will reclaim the throne next year for sure!” A teasing tongue sticks out her mouth to the camera. 

Then, she switches her mic off and sighs. All the while the returning champ makes his way to her, taking a good look at the crowd, his golden eyes taking in the spectacle he had missed all these years.

“Are you ready to admit I was right?” he chuckles with a wry smile.

“T-this is not the place to talk,” a stern tone to her voice as she bats her eyes away, “People are watching.”

“I won’t let you run from me anymore. We’ll talk in the locker room.”

As a gesture of good sportsmanship, Leon holds his hand out to her. Hesitantly, she meets his hand and a perfect wide smile graces his face for the camera coming closer for a better photo.

* * *

Once alone in the locker room, an awkward silence fills the atmosphere. Just as she turns to escape the situation as fast as possible, he glares down at her and clicks his teeth,

“Trying to run again? Doesn’t surprise me, after all- I expected a real challenge from the Princess that dethroned the King.”

Gloria could feel her grasped hand shaking. She was no longer a child, so she didn’t expect to be comforted for her loss- but the way he was talking now was hurtful to her. 

Ever since she was a child, Leon had always been like a big brother to her, comforting and supporting her. Yet now he was looking at her with such harsh eyes, but she knew why.

He takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. With each step forward he takes, she takes one step backwards to keep the distance between them.

“I… j-just you wait… I’ll defeat you next year..!”

“Oh? If the next attempt is anything like your performance just now, you have no chance,” Leon retorts, “I’ve had enough of these games. You really have gotten weak since you started dating Hop.”

Her eyes widen and her back straightens as she immediately denies,

“H-how dare you?! You know nothing about my relationship with him!”

Suddenly she feels the cold steel of the locker doors behind her, keeping her from retreating back any further. Leon slams both his hands on the lockers, caging her between his muscular arms. Gloria looks up defiantly at his chiseled, recently shaved, face.

“A happy girl doesn’t stray, Glory. The spark in your eyes was there at the battle tower last year, I saw it. But, when you waste your time assisting my little brother with his research you ignore your own career just to make him happy.”

Gloria places her hands to his chest, trying desperately to push as hard as she can- but to no avail. He was far too strong compared to her.

“I-I did my best! You have no right to criticise me!” Her face is growing hot as she attempts to fight back her tears.

“Did your best for who?” Leon’s question is spat with a sharp tone, leaving her speechless, “Go ahead- keep trying to make yourself believe you’re happy with this. I will shatter this farce.”

When she tries to think of an answer, her mind goes blank.

Loud chatter approaching the locker room disrupts them. Leon clicks his teeth before pulling away from Gloria, his eyes not even returning to check on her as the flood of guests enter the locker room. She swiftly darts towards the other side of the room where the others are entering from.

“Leon, ya son of a bitch!” Raihan grins, showing off his canines, “Congrats!” The two friends lock fists and Raihan pulls him into a hug, patting his back hard. Leon’s wide grin is so boyish but so handsome, and with perfect timing Raihan’s rotom phone takes a selfie at all the right moments. 

Nessa looks on, just rolling her eyes. The prestigious leaders of Galar’s Gyms all throw hollow words of sympathy to her, ‘ _You did your best’, ‘great match out there!’_ as they flock over to Leon to congratulate him. Well, apart from Bede and Marnie, who are only just entering the locker room with Hop in between them. 

Gloria notices her boyfriend immediately, her eyes are stuck on him. Meanwhile though, Hop’s starry eyed gaze is only focused on his big brother. Beaming with pride just like it always used to be when they were kids, the champion that Hop adored and admired. _ That’s his big brother, of course he’d be happy for him _ , that reasoning running through her head the whole time.

Why does she feel so torn inside? With the escalating emotions welling up inside her, she pulls the tie from her hair, allowing it to flutter down behind her, and silently slips out the room.

* * *

Despite the extravagant and luxurious environment the Rose of the Rondelands hotel offers, Gloria could hardly enjoy herself this year. She just sits there, on a pretty chair in front of the vanity table, vacantly brushing through the same patch of hair over and over. Staring at herself she evaluates her light makeup and the gorgeous black dress she picked out for tonight. It’s an elegant sleeveless dress with a lace pattern, just above knee-length and clings to her skin, giving her a mature vibe. Although Hop prefers a more cutesy style, she chose the dress not to look out of place with the glamorous celebs that would be attending the dinner tonight. 

While she tends to her appearance, Hop is sat casually on the king sized bed, adjusting his shirt and tie to make himself presentable for tonight; all the while glancing over his recent research documents sprawled over the bed.

“Hey, Lori...” Hop mutters.  _ ‘Lori’ _ was the nickname he always called her by since they were kids. It was much more childish in tone than Leon’s  _ ‘Glory’ _ , but it was comfortable. The young man leaves his spot on the bed and wraps his arms lovingly around her, nuzzling his head against her hair, “You did great out there this morning. I know it’s not the result you wanted… but I’m so proud of you.”

“Hoppy… Thank you,” Gloria responds with a forced smile. She knows he’s trying to cheer her up, but she just can’t bring herself to muster up a genuine smile. Hop on the other hand, beams with his usual bright smile,

“Lee was on top form today. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him so excited.” 

“Yeah…”

“Raihan told me Lee spent all his free time at the battle tower every day, despite being swamped with work at Macro Cosmos. He’s incredible, huh?” Hop continues to gush about his brother, not realising the glum expression on his girlfriend. Why can’t he just stop talking about him? Gloria knows all too well how amazing Leon is, she tries  _ not _ to think about it. Why was it Leon of all people that had to defeat her?

“I’m going to get some fresh air,” Gloria speaks up, raising herself from the chair and breaking out of Hop’s arms. Despite seeming confused, he quickly scurries to grab his jacket,

“Ah, hold up, I’ll come with you.”

“No, no.” She replies firmly, grabbing her white shawl from the dresser, “I won’t be long. You’ve got to prepare for your phone call, right?”

“Is… everything okay, Lori?” His concern shows on his face, but she simply places her hands on his cheeks and feigns another smile,

“I’m fine. Don’t worry, silly. I’ll be back before we need to set off, okay?” 

The worry stirring in his heart doesn’t lessen with her reassurance, but he doesn’t stop her. Instead he gives her a light kiss on her forehead,

“Alright… I love you. Stay safe,” he smiles sweetly at her. Gloria slowly backs away from him, with one last nod she mutters,

“I will.”

And leaves the room. 

* * *

Not too far from the hotel is a little walkway behind the many shops and houses, near the river that runs through Wyndon. The view of the stadium was stunning from there, especially at night when it was lit up. It’s always been a place she went to de-stress and calm herself before the league matches, a place she retreated to to be alone.

With her arms against the handrail, she vacantly stares out at the water which has turned a pretty peach and pink from the sunset sky in the background.

The autumn breeze grazing against her exposed shoulders was colder than usual but she could hardly care about it right now- her mind is just too occupied with all these conflicting thoughts and feelings racing through her.

“Alone?” a familiar voice breaks her concentration, causing her to turn to the direction of the sound.

Stood there is none other than the devil himself, Leon. Dressed in a white dress shirt tucked into a pair of form-fitting black trousers. His sleeves are rolled up and his tie loose. He looked good. She guesses that he must just be getting back from having a celebratory drink with Raihan. That’s one thing about everyone’s favourite dragon boy, he certainly knew to have a good time- regardless of what the clock had to say about it.

“Lee…” she sighs returning her gaze back to the sunset before correcting herself, “Leon. I _want_ to be alone- So, would you mind leaving?”

Leon takes a place next to her, leaning his back against the handrail.

“Are you saying that because of last time?” He comments meaningfully. Her eyes shoot open as she immediately clenches the rail beneath her fingers,

“You promised you wouldn’t-”

“I’m not,” Leon interjects, running his hand through his luscious lavender hair. Those golden eyes of his are watching Gloria at all times, “Ever since you were a child, I’ve looked after you and Hop. Protected you, adored you, treated you like a little sister. I thought I was content with that, until you gave me a taste of what I really wanted.”

She feels her face flush with warmth, her pale cheeks turning a light pink, 

“S-stop it, Leon…” she meekly insists, her head down to avoid his glace. “You already won, so why can’t you just leave me alone?” 

Leon heaves a deep, frustrated, sigh, moving away from the handrail. For a moment, she thinks he’s finally going to leave her alone but instead he approaches her from behind, placing his arms on the handrail at either side of her. Galar’s ‘King’ certainly seemed to have a habit of caging her in. 

The faint smell of alcohol lingers on him mixed with his sweet scented after shave. Just the scent brought back memories of that night.

“You’re taking the loss this badly because you know it confirms everything I told you that night,” Leon whispers softly in her ears. 

“No! T-that’s not true..!!!” 

“Isn’t it, Princess?” His words softly, yet seductively, flow into her ear causing her body to shiver. His hand reaches out and strokes through her long hair, playing with it ever so delicately, “...You even grew your hair.”

“W-what…! I didn’t do it for you. B-besides, you shaved that ugly beard,” she retaliates, feeling more than a little embarrassed. 

Leon chuckles,

“Because you wanted me to. It tickled you when we kissed, remember?”

A lump forms in her throat, she has no idea how to even respond. Her heartbeat thumping painfully within her chest, as a feeble attempt to calm herself down she clasps a hand to chest. As if that could stop it from bursting out at any moment. How was it possible that he could get under her skin so easily? It was wrong, so wrong, and she would give anything to stop having these feelings. 

As she struggles with her internal conflict, Leon’s hand boldly moves from her hair to her waist to caress her hip bone over the slinky black dress she’s wearing. Her hand hovers over his, with the intention of pulling him away, but she can’t. 

Seeing her consent, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. 

“This dress really is beautiful on you,” he murmurs into her ear before nipping it gently with his teeth, "You chose it for me, didn't you?"

Gloria’s heart races, her breaths deepen, like she’s in a trance. She shakes her head and forces herself out of his arms. It was surprisingly easy compared to usual. Which she knew only meant he was choosing to let her go at that point. 

“I… I... need to go,” she stumbles on her words, brushing her hair back to straighten herself out,

“That so? Guess I’ll just have to enjoy this view tonight.”

“E-eh..!” Her eyes open wide at his flirtatious comment but she chooses to ignore it rather than retaliate. It’s hard for her to justify how damn attractive it makes her feel to have his eyes focused on her. Shaking off her bad thoughts she adds, “Hop is waiting for me- S-see you at dinner later.” 

Gloria quickly turns on her heels and retreats as fast as her heart is beating.

* * *

The moment she walks into their hotel room, she sees Hop sat at the mahogany desk intently scribbling down his thoughts onto his notepad while his rotom phone shows he’s on a video call to Sonia. He hadn’t even noticed her enter.

“Come on, Teach! I think this could be a huge breakthrough!” He energetically proposes as he starts showing her photos from his field trips. Sonia looks deep in thought as she twirls her ginger hair with her fingers.

Gloria smiles sweetly at her boyfriend as he works, knowing he’s finally happy with the path he's chosen. No longer was he devoid of emotion like he had been those years, his smile was brighter than ever. She decided years ago she would protect his precious smile,  no matter what the cost.  
She decides to let him finish his conversation with the Professor before letting him know she returned.

Once the video call ends, Hop stretches his arms out and Gloria uses that as an opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. Though surprised, his smile is bright as always. He really was like the sun to her.

“Hoppy! How did it go?” 

He takes a moment of silence before rising from his seat. Excitedly, he lifts her up in his arms and twirls her around. He wasn’t as strong as Leon, but he was certainly strong enough to make it look effortless.

“Teach gave me the go ahead!” He cheers before laying her down on the bed. Hop lays next to her, propping himself up with his arm so he is over her slightly as he strokes his hand through her hair, “I wouldn’t have gotten her approval without all the help you gave me.” 

Kisses run gently from her forehead all the way down her face to his lips. Scattered like soft little raindrops. He was always so gentle and loving. 

“I’m so… happy… for you,” Gloria manages to tell him in between their kisses. Her arms wrap around his neck as their kiss deepens. Their tongues dancing slowly in each other’s mouths as they enjoy the pleasant sensation. Once Hop pulls back from their kiss, he stares lovingly into her eyes as he brushes her cheek with the back of his hand.

“I love you so much, Lori. My precious wishing star,” The low voice he uses when he whispers those sweet words, the gentle way he touches her like she’s fragile, it’s so obvious how much he treasures her. 

So then why… Why did she feel a part of her is empty when he tells her that? She wants to forget her feelings for Leon, desperately. If only she could, her heart could belong to Hop like she wanted it to.

“...Hop… Make me yours...” her sweet request leaves her lips hesitantly, but gives her boyfriend blush a beautifully peach colour on his dark skin. He was still the cute and innocent boy she had always known, even after being together for three years but she found the gentleness part of him charm. 

“You’re so cute,” his hand awkwardly fell to her thigh, just below the end of her dress, “If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?”

Ever so slowly he raises his hand up her thigh, causing the hem of dress up to rile up as well. The excitement starts to build within her, their lips locking once more while her hands grasp at his chest.

“..Ahh...!” A small moan seeps from her lips as he finally reaches his destination. Rubbing his fingers gently over her lace panties. 

“Are you alright, Lori? Is this okay?” He mutters, confirming she wants his touch. Hop was always seeking reassurance, as if he was afraid to hurt her or do something she didn’t like. 

“That feels good…” she whispers in response, to which he offers her a loving smile that warms her heart.

Hop continues to work his fingers slowly through her panties in a circular motion against her clit. To hide her embarrassment, she covers her face with her hands as she experiences the pleasure he gives her. Spurned on by her soft moans he starts to pull her panties down.

A knock on their door disrupts the couple from going any further. Gloria nervously bolts up, pulling the bottom of her dress back down and straightening up her hair to make sure she’s presentable. Hop lets out a short sigh as he gets up and answers the door. Raihan is stood at the door, grinning from ear to ear,

“Yo, little love birds.” He whistles, staring at the awkward body language between the two, “Little early to be gettin’ down and dirty ain’t it?”

“Shut it, Raihan.” Hop tells him off, the exasperation in his voice obvious. The dragon Gym leader just laughs a response and informs them,

“I’m just messin’ with ya. I’m here to let ya know we’re meetin’ up in the main hall in 5 minutes. Leon said don’t be late!”

“Tcchhh- haha! right! Like he has any right to say that!” Hop chuckles loudly with a boyish smile, “make sure you tell him not to get lost!”

A strange nervousness begins to consume her when she hears Leon’s name. She doesn’t know how to face him when she sees him again…. especially with Hop there. 

Not that Hop had any idea.


	2. Black Tie Affair

Gloria links her arm around Hop’s, keeping close to him as they make their way to the fancy restaurant Kabu booked for tonight.  
The Gym leaders always enjoyed a meal together after the league nonsense was over, but this was the first time she had ever dreaded it. 

The brothers walk side by side, having an animated conversation as she watches on anxiously. Every now and then he glances over to her with a charming smile. Hop always looks so happy and carefree when he is near Leon, and there's a pride in Leon's eyes when he looks at his younger brother. They both really did adore each other so much despite very rarely seeing each other in person now a days. It's moments like this that almost make her forget about the storm in her heart.

Leon looks amazing tonight too, and she hates that she thinks that. Dressed now in his black suit jacket and waistcoat, with his hair tied back. He certainly did know how to put on a professional air, but it was hardly surprising considering he was in charge of Macro Cosmos for years. 

Hop, on the other hand, just had a waistcoat on over his dress shirt, and his sleeves were still rolled up from when he was working earlier. His thin build completely contrasts his older brother’s lean and muscular body. 

* * *

  
_Why the heck am I so unlucky?_ That thought runs through her head immediately as she sees the seating plan for their table. Sat right next to the one person she wanted to keep her distance from, Leon.

A low groan leaves her lips and she takes her seat reluctantly. Kabu probably arranged it for the two finalists to be next to each other, he’s methodical like that. Of course the other competitors were together in the middle, and near the bottom of the table were the supporters and family. So in other words, Hop was completely on the other side of the table from her. 

If her luck couldn’t get worse it had to be Bede sat on the other side of her, and on the other side of Leon was obviously Raihan- The third and fourth placers in the league. 

“How trite, I disdain black tie affairs,” Bede complains dramatically. True, Gloria’s never seen him dress in anything but fabulous shades of pink or purple, so seeing him dressed in something so devoid of colour was quite the strange sight.

“Wearing black is fine every now and then though,” Gloria tries to chime her usual positivity into the conversation. Bede rests his chin on the back of his palm,

“Mmm, well I suppose. At least you manage to look presentable in _something_ for a change,” Bede’s catty tone makes her not sure whether to take his comment as a compliment or an insult.

“True, our little Gloria is lookin’ hella fine tonight,” Raihan chirps in with a whistle at the end. It’s only after his comment that she starts to feel cautious of her choice of dress- was it a bit too mature for her?

“Can we not?” She groans a response.

“Cut it out guys. Be more respectful about a lady’s appearance,” Leon steps in with his strict tone. 

“Whoops, my baaaaad. Forgot she’s your little bro’s girl for a moment there,” Raihan teases with a wry, playful, knowing grin and a wink.

Bede simply rolls his eyes and sighs,

“You truly are a garish brute, dragon boy.”

“Tch- least I ain’t no fairy,” Raihan sits back in his chair and sticks his tongue out. The tension between them grows thicker by the second. Bede now has both hands supporting his chin, a small satisfied smile on his face as he flutters his long eyelashes,

“Ah, they do say jealousy has sharp fangs. Try not to turn too green as you stagnate in your own mediocrity. It most certainly is not your colour. Meanwhile, I’ll shine my brightest as my Gym continues to flourish in status,”

Raihan shoots up from the table with a bang, gritting his teeth with sheer annoyance,

“Ya cocky little shit, don’t go forgetting who whooped your scrawny ass back in the league this mornin’!”

All the diners have their attention focused on the escalating argument between the two. Bede certainly has a way of getting on Raihan’s bad side. Hard to believe how much rivalry developed between them in the past few years. 

“A miscalculation on my part- I must admit. I underestimated your sheer stupidity. I didn’t think you were that foolish to use brute force when your pokemon had such lowered stats.”

“Fuck you, little bitc-”

“Enough! Raihan, Bede, you are disrupting everyone,” Leon once again addresses them firmly. And just as if it was spoken by a true King, the two of them immediately rescind their argument, for now at least. Gloria’s eyes watch Leon in amazement, the amount of respect he’s garnered really is unreal. Her heart skips a beat, which instantly makes her feel guilty. Desperately she looks over the room to Hop who is deep in conversation with Piers and some other family members of the gym leaders, completely oblivious to her.

Despite the start of the dinner being a mess of conflict, the rest of the dinner has been mostly eventless. Once the wine started flowing and the food was on the table, tensions seemed to be much more at ease. Only dessert to go and she could hardly wait to leave this stressful situation. 

Not many of the diners ordered a dessert, but like hell Gloria was going to refuse. 

A waiter swoops down and lays a classy small plate with a beautifully decorated strawberry shortcake in front of Gloria.

“The look on your face when you get a dessert is always so adorable,” Leon smiles at her, wine glass held within his right hand while his elbow rests against the table. His whole body is slightly turned to face her.

“Oh, be quiet! Cakes are delicious, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying them,” she responds playfully. The wine has helped to loosen her nerves, making it a little easier to act natural around him, “You really should have got one, Lee! It’s so sweet but delicious!”

“That so?” He lets out a low chuckle before softening his voice, “Devouring something sweet? Mm... I think I’d like that.” A seductive smirk graces his face, like a devil has awoken. Gloria’s eyes widen the very second she feels his large hand on her thigh. He’s not shy at all. That mischievous hand creeps up further and further till he’s dangerously close to her private area. Caressing her as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, his face doesn’t even reveal anything. 

The strange sensation overwhelms her, causing her to shift awkwardly in place. 

“U-uhm, Leon… That’s n-not what I…”

“Isn’t it? But you were so sweet that night,” that voice of a demon whispering softly for only them to hear.

He chuckles watching her intently, knowing she’s liking how he’s touching her. Going a step further he inches closer, his hand now rubbing up against her panties. Gloria gasps, clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Hm? Is everything alright?” Bede asks, turning away from his chat with Opal to check on Gloria.

“H-huh? Ah.. U-uhm… everything's fine.” She replies with a nervous giggle, running her hand over Leon’s, through her dress. That devil simply teases her as he slowly brings his hand back to her thigh.

“You have seemed out of sorts all night. Are you still in shock from losing to that fossil?” Although he is trying to be caring, he can’t seem to not be rude.

Leon chuckles playfully,

“Fossil? The word is ‘veteran’. Come now, you don’t want Kabu to get offended.”

“Eh, she can’t be that damn surprised though, considerin’ Leon beat her last year at the battle tower.” Raihan opens his big mouth, all the diners closest to them turn their heads in shock.

“Haaaah?! They fought in the battle tower?! When?! I never heard about that!” Nessa’s shrill screech seems to alert even the bottom of the table. Even Hop is now watching the commotion at the top of the table.

Leon places a finger to his brow, heaving a sigh,

“It wasn’t an official match. Just a bout between friends.”

“Still, it is a surprise,” Milo thinks out loud, “When Gloria became champion, you two were always together- until, what was it, two or three years ago? I didn’t know you guys still trained together.”

“W-we don’t. It was just a one off.” Gloria swiftly corrects.

“I became too busy managing Macro Cosmos, our timings just didn’t work out.” Leon covers for her, knowing all too well it was Gloria that distanced herself from him.

Once she’s adjusted her dress, she stands up and excuses herself, pretending to need the toilet. In truth, she desperately wants to escape the conversation.

* * *

In the restroom she stares at herself in the mirror, reapplying her lipstick as a means of trying to calm herself down. A deep inhale, then exhale. A feeble attempt to restore composure.

She didn’t expect the others would be gossiping about such a thing, though she suppose it probably seemed odd to them that Leon and her just stopped appearing together. Afterall, he was her mentor and training partner.

It was Gloria’s choice. Her choice, no one else’s. 

After Hop confessed his feelings to her, _she_ decided it would be best to stop hanging around Leon all the time. Knowing her feelings for Leon, it wouldn’t have been fair to Hop. 

It was for the sake of their relationship, and she didn’t regret it. At least, that’s what she tries to convince herself.

Even so, her body feels hot all over, like Leon set a fire within her, a fire she desperately wants to extinguish before she gets burned

Shamelessly, she locks herself in a cubicle in the furthest end of the luxurious Ladies room. It felt wrong, so wrong. With her back rested against the door, her hands begin to slowly glide across her warm body.

The image of Leon behind her, cupping her breasts and playing with her through this skimpy black dress, corrupted her mind as she lowered the top of the dress to expose her breasts to the air. 

Ever so softly she pinches at her nipples between her slender fingers, all she can think about is Leon’s manly hands having their way with her breasts. The feeling of his tongue flicking her nipples with such strength. 

Gloria couldn’t hold back, before she knew it she had pulled the hem of her dress up and dug her hand into her panties. She was already wet from when Leon teased her only moments ago. A finger slides inside her effortless, roughly pushing in and out before adding another. All the while her mind wondering what she would give for him to be the one plunging his fingers deep inside her, or better yet his dick. Just thinking of his dick; thick, swollen and ready for her, sent a shiver down her spine. He wanted her so badly, and she wanted him too, it was true that sweet night last year when she let go of her inhibitions. Using the memories of that night, she continues to pleasure herself in the cubicle, shut off from reality. Her hushed moans escalating as she gets closer to release. The speed of her fingers increases more and more, the heat inside her rises until it hits her. That overwhelming sensation of the climax flooding her brain with pleasure. 

Yet when pleasure subsides, all she’s left with is a feeling of shame and disgust as she catches her breath.

Gloria takes one last look at herself in the mirror. _Good_ , she thinks to herself, she looks just as she did when she entered. No one would think anything off with her, she was sure of it. Though the lingering shame won’t leave her. 

She takes one last doubtful glance at herself before leaving the restroom, not sure how she’s going to last the night.

* * *

Leon stands there, leaning casually back against the wall outside the restrooms, arms folded across his chest. She stops in her tracks as soon as she sees him. Guilt immediately overwhelms her when she remembers what she just did.

“Uhm… Hi, Leon.” She stammers, surprised to see him so soon, hoping at least she’d get the walk back to plan what she could say. 

“Let’s talk for a bit.”

“...Okay.”

Truth is, she is scared to be alone with him. Scared her feelings will get the better of her, but she knows she needs to set things straight- Turn him down completely before she loses her mind. End all this ambiguity. 

It didn’t matter what she felt for him, how much she loves him, she already swore to herself that she would make Hop happy.

Leon pushes himself away from the wall and places his hand on the small of her back, leading her outside the restaurant.

As expected of someone who has been the subject of so much media attention, he was cautious enough to make sure they weren’t seen together, and once outside Leon guides her through the darkness to a snicket close by. Despite his bad penchant for directions, and habit of getting lost, he knew Wyndon like the back of his hand after living there for so long so she didn’t worry about letting him lead.

The wind was much colder than it was this afternoon, and strikes her harshly- causing her to shiver immediately. As perceptive as ever, Leon notices and removes his suit jacket, draping it over her cold shoulders. 

With an awkward silence, they stand opposite each other in the rather thin snicket, both leaning against the walls of the buildings that are keeping them hidden. Although quiet, Gloria keeps looking up to check Leon’s reactions, yet every time his face turns to hers, she returns her glance down to the floor. Despite her timidness of the situation, Gloria is the one to break the silence,

“...Why are you playing with me?” She asks, still keeping her eyes averted from him.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that to you?” 

Confused, she finally looks up at him,

“What do you mean?”

“Are you trying to pretend that night never happened?” He questions her with a harsh tone, “You were so real with me that night. It was like the girl I always adored came back to me.”

Her hand flutters to her chest, gripping her fist tightly, 

“Mistakes were made, I-I was drunk and…”

“And you admitted you weren’t in love with Hop,” he finishes her sentence, his golden eyes focused on her with the same determination he had during Pokemon matches. It was intense, like being held prisoner just by the captivity of his eyes.

“N-nothing like that ever left my mouth!!” She tries to deny, only to be caged in and pressed further against the wall by his body,

“Oh? And what did you put in your mouth instead?” He exhales softly into her ear. With just that one sentence, her eyes widen, she feels her throat drying up. She wants to argue back, but words refuse to leave her lips. “I told you that night, if I became the Champion again, I would be true to my feelings instead of hiding it for Hop’s sake.”

“Stop this… He’s suffered enough!”

“That is not your fault, Glory, stop blaming yourself!”

“You know nothing! It was my fault! Throughout everything, he was in so much pain but I was too busy with my own journey I didn’t realise… When he lost to Bede, he was so distraught, he needed me but I… I just went on ahead without him…” It’s like a door that was locked tightly opens in her heart, releasing all her true feelings. It pours from her heart, in painful graspy words through her tears, “If… if back then I had noticed, or comforted him, or anything-! maybe… maybe he wouldn’t have fallen into such a bad place. I was supposed to be his best friend, but I was so selfish!” 

It was the first time she had ever told anyone about her feelings of guilt for Hop’s battle with depression.

“It's not selfish for you to focus on your career. You couldn’t have known what he was going through.”

“He was my best friend... I should have known... I just want him to be happy…”

The day Hop confessed, she knew she would do whatever it took to bring the smile back to her best friend’s face- even if that meant sacrificing her own needs and wants. 

“Glory, baby.” Leon’s tone is calm and comforting, but he’s clearly frustrated at her logic, “I love my brother, but he can look after himself. Are you even thinking about yourself? You’ll lose everything you worked so goddamn hard for if you neglect it just to keep him happy. You can’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“What am I supposed to do…? He means so much to me… So I decided If I can just make him happy.. I...” tears continue to rain down her face. 

“So you'll pretend to love him? That isn’t happiness, Gloria.”

All she can do is look away. His finger glides under her chin and he raises her head to look at him. Her make up is a mess from crying, face red and eyes puffy but even still she can't stop the tears.

Leon's heart wavers when he sees her pain. Wishing he could take it all away, he steals a kiss from her lips. His golden eyes still open, looking intently into hers as he kisses her. The feeling of his lips on hers was blissful, she didn’t want it to stop. 

However, after a moment of weakness, she suddenly pushes on his chest as hard as she can and twists her face away from his. 

“No…! Leon, you need to stop this!” For once, Gloria rejects him firmly. Inside she is shaking, but she looks at him with determination in her teary eyes. It hurts so much, but she’s already made up her mind, "I'm sorry... I already made my choice."

Gloria pulls his jacket off from her shoulders and pushes it into his hands before she leaves him alone in the snicket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The development of a complicated love triangle continues. Next chapter will be about "That night."
> 
> After writing this chapter, I think I developed a love for the idea of a Raihan/Bede fanfic. Maybe I could do that after this one if there's any interest.


	3. That Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains quite a bit of smut as it focuses on the night Gloria and Leon crossed the line. I hope it builds a better picture of their relationship too.
> 
> Also ! Massive thanks to the comments and kudos, it's such a pleasure to know people are reading my fanfic. So thank you!

_Just over a year ago_

How long had it been since she had a Pokemon battle? Ever since she started dating Hop a year ago it seemed to have become a rare occurrence for the Champ. Not that she didn’t want to, she just rarely had the time. Her boyfriend was struggling with his research, and like the dutiful girlfriend she supported him- even if it was at the expense of her own career. 

Yet today was different, she was in Wyndon on official League business. The start of the new season was coming up after all. It was mandatory for her to be there, but she didn’t care for the formalities of the league or the guys in the suits. It was too scripted and calculated for her liking.

Official meetings like these dulled her mind. Which prompted her to seek out some form of entertainment, and the only thing that excited her at that moment was the battle tower.

* * *

Disappointment instantly strikes her when the lady behind the counter informs her that registration for battling was already full for that day. Her luck for these kinda things was always bad. There was nothing else she wanted to do, and her train back to Postwick wasn’t until tomorrow afternoon. Reluctantly, she decides to settle for just sitting in the audience to watch the matches. At least she’ll be able to learn something about the newest strategies.

Although she was reluctant at first, Gloria watches on with excitement as the trainers battle it out with creative strategies and all different kinds of Pokemon that weren’t as common in the previous year. Brimming with inspiration and ideas she jots down what she sees on her phone as she studies the trainers strategies.

Once it’s time for the final match, she eagerly cheers for the challenger. That is until _he_ walks out as the final opponent. With her mouth agape, her eyes follow the familiar figure. That gorgeous dark skin, long purple hair and golden eyes- the former undefeated Champion and her former mentor, Leon. Donned in a rather smart red riding jacket and form fitting beige trousers. He no longer wears that signature cap from his time as Champion, merely just carries it with him like a stage prop.

Screams and cries erupt from the girls in the audience for Leon’s entrance.

_What on Galar was he doing here?!_

To make matters worse, he scans the audience with a beautiful smile making the girls squeal even louder as they swoon over him. However, his eyes soon stop on her and his smile disappears. Their eyes lock in a long gaze, he’s obviously noticed it’s her. Awkwardly she motions a little wave to him, causing his lips to turn into a beaming grin. 

The commentator already picks up on the change in his attitude and starts gushing about Leon’s ‘burst of energy’.

* * *

The match doesn't last long despite the trainer's great skill. Not surprising it's a resounding victory for the current undefeated competitor, Leon. Her heart was on the edge of her seat the whole time, she could hardly believe just how much he improved since she last saw him. A mixture of awe and admiration cultivates in her chest, creating an indescribable feeling for her. Even as the fans are leaving the stands, she remains glued to her seat, remembering every single moment of the battle. She hadn’t even realised everyone else had left, she was too busy noting down everything while she was still bursting with inspiration.

Leon places his hand on the barrier and leaps over it, making his way to Gloria’s seat. She only realises he’s there when he’s stood by the seat next to hers,

“You were amazing!” She gushes, looking up at him from her phone, her eyes practically filled with stars. 

“Heh, you flatter me, Princess. Thank you,” Leon chuckles with an exaggerated bow before taking a seat next to her, “What are you doing in Wyndon?”

“Official business,” she pouts,

“Ah, that time of year already? Looks like our champ is going to be busy again.”

“Yep, busy as a Beedrill! But I don’t mind, once the League challenge starts and I get to meet all the new trainers and Pokemon, it’s so exciting! It’s just the formal stuff that’s a snore fest,” Gloria smiles, speaking with animated facial expressions and hand gestures- a trait Leon had always found adorable.

“True, but that part is important too. It’s your job to lead the other Gym leaders.”

“I know, I know. Spoken like a true mentor. Oh- Speaking of Gym leaders, did you hear the Ballonlea Gym is now the official seventh Gym?”

“Really? Bede has done wonders for that place since he became leader. Shame he still can’t wipe that smile off Raihan’s face,” Leon chuckles, clearly pleased for the boy. 

The air between them is comfortable, like it always was. Even if she had distanced herself from him, he never once made her feel uncomfortable or awkward for it. 

After a whole year apart, she still loved just talking to him about anything and everything, even if they weren’t talking she felt at ease by his side. But that was the problem. The feelings he stirs up in her wasn’t fair to Hop. That’s why she started distancing herself in the first place. 

Gloria’s hands fall to her lap as they both watch the sky through the glass dome ceiling. How long had they been there? The sky was light blue when they started talking but now it was almost black. 

Feeling sentimental, Gloria utters,

“I’m glad you’re doing well, I was sad when you stopped competing in official matches to manage Macro Cosmos. I never knew you battled here.”

“Heh, I really can’t keep away, it’s my passion, what I truly love to do. Once Rose is released from prison, I plan on returning as an official competitor again,” Leon admits to her, a strong determination lingers in his words, “When I do, you bet I’m going to reclaim my title.”

“Eh! Don’t sound so sure! You’re forgetting who the Champion is!” 

“How ‘bout we have a match?”

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

His smile was contagious and she felt herself getting carried away with excitement. Though it was always like this with him. 

“You’re on!” She enthusiastically accepts his challenge.

* * *

In an empty arena, the two tough it out in a climatic three versus three Pokemon battle. Embers and sparks fly as it comes down to her Cinderace against his Charizard- Their signature Pokemon. Excitement flows through her as she calls out commands to her Cinderace, the thrill of the battle rushing through her. 

Even though she tried her hardest, the result was still in Leon’s favour. This wasn’t the first time she’d lost in a match with him, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to win. Petting her Cinderace and praising it for a hard job, she calls it back to its Pokeball. 

“That was so much fun!” She giggles with a twirl to her step, she hasn’t felt this revitalised in ages, “You are as strong as ever, my King!” 

Gloria bows energetically, causing Leon to laugh in response. 

“Too kind, Princess,” he smirks, “Though, you seem a little rusty. When did you last battle?”

Though his question puts her on the spot, she answers honestly,

“I… uhm… After the League last year…” 

“You’re kidding?” Leon looks shocked at her admission, “Why? Aren’t you passionate about this…?”

“I am! I am… It’s just been tough, you know? Hop has been struggling a lot- So I’ve been helping him.” 

Leon sighs, offering her a gentle smile. He strides over to her and comforts her with his hand in her hair.

“Hey, come on. This is the first time I’ve seen you in over a year. I don’t want any frowns tonight, okay? Wanna come back to my place and watch those DVDs you left?” 

The dark cloud that loomed over her head for a moment there instantly evaporates with his cheerful smile. Gloria knows she should turn down his offer, after all she was the one distancing herself from him- but she can’t help but feel there was no harm in indulging in his company for just tonight. 

* * *

The very moment they step through the door of Leon’s modern city apartment, Gloria kicks off her boots and hangs up her fleece jacket. It was easy for her to feel comfortable in Leon’s apartment, since she started living here after she won the championship, it felt like a second home. It was only when she started dating Hop that she moved back to Postwick to be with him.

Today she was wearing a rather cute above the knee red plaid skirt, white high thigh stockings and a trendy tight, white t-shirt she bought recently with a pattern of Scorbunny adorned on the front.

“That outfit looks great on you,” Leon compliments her naturally. Yet she glances down at herself and fidgets nervously,

“R-really? Hop doesn’t really like it when I wear skirts this short so I rarely wear them.”

“That brother of mine…” he sighs with frustration, “Wear what you want, it’s not up to him.”

“I know I know. He doesn’t tell me _not_ to wear stuff, it’s just that I want to look good for him.” 

Once again, Leon can’t help but sigh- but he chooses to let it slide lest he ruin the atmosphere.

“Go pick a DVD, I'll join you in a minute.”

While she scoots onto the floor by the telly looking over the DVD selection, Leon casually heads to the kitchen and pulls out a bottle of white wine and a single glass. 

“Mind if I have a drink?” He asks for her approval before opening the bottle of wine. In response she shakes her head and smiles,

“Oh! May I have one too?”

“I didn’t think you liked drinking,” he doesn’t shoot down her request but he is surprised she’d ask.

“Every now and then isn’t bad.”

“Alright, I’ll go grab another glass.”

Once he returns to the kitchen, she continues her search for a DVD to watch, feeling embarrassed at the selection she left. Mostly just silly romance cartoons and horror movies. In the end she settles on one of the horror movies, a creepy film about a Hypno that kidnaps children that she wanted to see when it released but never got round to it. She pops the disc into the DVD player and grabs the remote before scurrying over to the the three seater sofa. 

When Leon returns, he looks a lot more casual even though he’s only taken off his riding jacket and boots. Yet the slightly opened white dress shirt with those trousers looks criminally good on him.

He settles the other glass down, on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and pours the wine generously into both glasses. Once popping the lid back on the wine, he sits on the sofa near her.

“Ah, you want to watch this? Are you sure you can handle it?" He taunts her with a chuckle, knowing she’s always been a bit of a scaredy meowth.

She folds her arms and pretends to sulk as she retorts proudly,

“I’m 18 now, I can handle a little spookiness, thank you very much.” 

“Alright, alright. If you say so.” Leon laughs, “C’mere then, I think I might be more scared than you. Hypnos creep me the heck out.”

He holds his arm open, and she shyly snuggles into his side, his arm wraps around her shoulder like it’s the most natural thing ever. Then again, they always used to watch telly together like this. It’s definitely not good for her heart right now, but she’s just too damn comfortable to move away.

Throughout the movie, Gloria finds herself clinging to Leon more than she had hoped to. He, on the other hand, didn’t seem scared at all. After a jump scare she would recover by glugging the wine from her glass. 

Neither of them fully realise how much they were drinking because once the movie finishes they are both more than a little pleasantly buzzed.

Leon turns the telly off and starts playing music fairly quietly through the stereo, creating a relaxing atmosphere

“Want another?” He asks, refilling his own glass with a new bottle.

“Mhmm, please.”

They continue to drink and talk, enjoying each other’s company. Talking about the movie, then their latest daily schedules. It didn’t have to be about Pokemon or work, it was just fun to shoot the breeze together since they had so much in common.

“I missed this, Glory,” Leon expresses honestly, his eyes look down on her fondly.

“Mhm...” she murmurs gently, “it’s been fun.”

They’re close, too close, but she doesn’t want to get away. The hand caressing her hair, and the hand rubbing her back, it just feels too good.

“Tomorrow you’ll be going back to Postwick, huh?”

“Yeah...” Gloria grips her fists in her lap.

It was for the best, but in her inebriated state she only wants to focus on the now. On the time she has left with Leon till she has to return to her normal life- return to Hop.

“Do you remember that time we went camping?” He fondly reminisces.

Gloria immediately blushes when she remembers,

“Don’t bring that up!! It’s so embarrassing!”

“You were so cute,” he laughs, “Remember how you begged me to teach you how to kiss.”

“S-shh! I was sixteen and that was the first time I ever kissed anyone. I was so nervous…”

“It felt good though, huh?”

“...Really good.”

“Has my lesson come in handy with Hop?”

“Ah… uhm… sometimes…”

“Sometimes? I thought he’d be all over you.”

Gloria shakes her head,

“Hop has been a real gentleman with me. He wants to take things slow since it’s both our first relationship.”

“He’s too shy for his own good. If it were me, I would have had you already.” 

Leon’s audacious comment sends a tingle down her spine, her face flush as her body temperature steadily increases. It was just a passing comment, but the thought of him ‘having her’ excited her more than she wanted it to. It wasn’t long before she started to fidget uncomfortably with her growing arousal.

“Did you... ever uhm… think of me in… _that_ way back then?” she shyly yet boldly asks. 

“You mean sexually?” He responds bluntly, causing Gloria to nod with embarrassment, “Damn, girl. Way to put me on the spot... But yeah, after _that_ camping session? Of course I’ve had those thoughts.”

“Wow… really? I thought you only saw me as a child.”

“You clearly have no idea how gorgeous you are.”

“C-come on, you’re just saying that,” the voice that leaves her is filled with a bashful uncertainty. It was hard for her to believe that someone other than Hop could find her attractive.

“Far from it. Besides, I told you, so it’s your turn to tell me,” Leon whispers, slowly moving his face closer to her, “Did you ever think about me like _that_?”

Gloria says nothing, she doesn’t know _what_ to say. But she knows what she wants to say; _‘all the time’._

“U-uhm, I… I… I should pop the kettle on and make us a brew…!” Gloria nervously exclaims as she gets up, knowing how dangerous this mood is between them.

Leon grabs her arm and pulls Gloria onto his lap, 

“Don’t leave me hanging like that,” the seductive glare in his eyes is too much for her to bear. He looks at her like she’s a damn goddess or something, “Won’t you tell me?”

“Uhm- Okay... I did think about you... a lot…” 

A satisfied smile graces his face before gradually leaning in his face to hers. Leon’s lips tenderly meet hers, while his hands begin to explore. He finds the bottom of her shirt, feeling her body all over as they exchange soft, sweet kisses.

“Lee… W-wait- Please… Don’t...” she whispers in slight protest through his heavenly kisses. 

“Don’t? Push me away then, and I’ll stop.” Never does he stop his relentless kisses, and she makes no real effort to stop him. That slither of reason slipping away with each kiss. _It’s just one night_ , she reasons with herself in her head. Believing if she can experience being in the arms of the man she loves just once, that’s all she would ever need. “Open your mouth, baby.”

Nervously, she opens her lips to allow his hot tongue to enter her mouth, exploring her so meticulously that she pants whenever he breaks away.

Leon’s touch continues to explore her slender frame, running up her shirt, over her bra. A sensation that leaves her skin feeling like wherever he touches is on fire. 

“It tickles…” she murmurs with each free breath, “Your beard.. tickles” 

“Oh?” He can’t help but laugh at how cute she is to him, “I’ll shave next time then.”

His attention focuses on her chest as he cups and massages her breasts through her bra. A moan escapes her lips as her hips gyrate unintentionally against his growing erection, battling these new feelings.

“You like this, huh?” He smirks when she shyly nods her head.

A skilled hand snakes behind her back, unhooking her bra, carefully removing it without even taking off her shirt. Once her bra is removed, he lays her down on the sofa- drinking in the ‘glorious’ view of her. 

The shy girl half covers her chest with an arm, which only makes her breasts look bigger, and does nothing to hide her hard, pink perky nipples from poking through. As his gaze trails down further he admires the short skirt she’s wearing, it’s riled up just enough to get a glimpse of her cute panties, and those sexy high thigh stockings make it impossible not to look. Such an erotic sight feels too much for Leon to keep calm anymore. 

Not that he would ever admit it, but he’s wanted this for so long now. From the day she begged him to teach her how to kiss, he’s been harbouring these lusty thoughts of her.

“You are so beautiful,” 

Leon dips his head down, moving her hand away from his view of her chest. Then, using his digits, he slowly teases one of her erect nipples through her tight shirt, twirling circles around it before pinching it between his fingers.

“Ahhh… Lee…”

While he teases one nipple with his fingers, he plays with the other using his tongue. What starts off as light laps of his tongue against her nipple slowly becomes gentle biting and sucking as he enjoys the squirming of her body and the cute little moans leaving her lips.

Pulling her shirt up to expose her breasts to the air, he squeezes her amazingly soft breasts admiring how big they are in his hands. Once he’s done playing, he flicks a nipple with his finger. In response to the relentless teasing, she lets out an almost pained moan as she arches her back. This was everything he imagined it to be and more.

With him on his knees above her, she notices the huge bulge in his trousers which is enough to spark a dangerous fire in her. 

“Enjoying the view?” He chuckles as he sees her line of sight. Then, lifting off his shirt and casually throwing it across the room he whispers, “Want to touch it?”

Her grasped hand reaches her face, she’s shy but she wants to touch it so bad. Trying to battle her conflicting emotions, she simply nods with a wanton expression while covering her face.

Taking her hand in his, he places it over the hot bulge threatening to break free from his trousers. 

Underneath her fingers she can feel the outline of his hard, thick dick, causing her to shudder with lust. Her hand naturally starts to rub against it, and Leon groans at the feeling. Once again he pulls Gloria up onto his lap, so she can touch him much easier. Meanwhile, Leon continues to fondle her breasts and nipples with his skillful hands. 

Moans fill the air as they both eagerly explore each other. Everytime she hears Leon moan, she begins to feel more and more adventurous, wanting to make him feel even better.

Pushing back her shyness, she finds herself unzipping his trousers and reaching into his boxers. It’s a little clumsy but she manages to pull out his dick. Her eyes widen at the exposed sight of his large length, pulsating and twitching with desire. Leon just watches her with a satisfied grin.

“....So big…” Gloria murmurs almost in a trance, as she begins to run her delicate hand back and forth. 

While she focuses on pleasuring him, he runs his hands up her skirt, using one hand to grip her ass and the other to play with her clit through her panties. Soon, his fingers reach past her panties to enjoy the warmth and wetness of her pussy, pressing one finger deep inside her- pumping in and out of her gradually.

“Ahhh… Lee..!” She cries out, her head falling to his shoulder, supporting herself with her free hand gripped on his other shoulder.

“Damn- You’re so wet. You want me this badly, baby?” Leon purrs to her in a sweet low tone, he sounds so composed and sexy but she can feel just how desperately he wants her too.

Spurned on by the alcohol in her system and need to please him, she pushes her hands against his chest and slides off his lap, seating herself comfortably between his legs, on the floor in front of him. Her heart is racing as she boldly lowers her lips to his dick, giving the head a few soft kisses to start with. Soon, she begins licking his length quickly like a kitten lapping up milk, making sure to focus on the sensitive areas near the pulsing head of his dick.

“Glory…” he whimpers ever so softly, running his hand through her mid-length hair, “Where did you learn this..?”

“I… I read about this… but I thought the first time I’d be doing this would be for Hop…”

Gloria pushes past her guilt, now moving on to placing her lips around his member, taking it into her mouth gradually- from the tip to almost halfway down. Leon’s cock was burning hot inside her mouth, throbbing and releasing precum- the sensation of him in her mouth was turning her on even more, driving her crazy. Her pace naturally quickens in response to his deep breathing, she continues sucking and licking around his shaft, slurping unintentionally every now. 

Leon’s hips buck against the rhythm of her mouth, enjoying the pace. His breathing becomes heavier, breathing between his clenched teeth as he feels himself painfully close to a release.

“Nghh..!!” Leon pulls out her mouth in a hurry, squirting his thick cum over her breasts. The very image of her on her knees in front of him, breasts exposed and panties drenched, covered in his cum was enough to quickly resurrect his erection. 

Feeling a little more animalistic, he throws her back on the sofa, this time face first so her hands and knees were holding her up. Her ass in the air for him to enjoy the view. Not wasting a second, he pulls her panties down, revelling in the sight of the trail of her juices flowing from her pussy. By now, she was unbelievably wet, desperate for release.

“Ahh…. Lee… please… put it inside…” Gloria begs through deep pants, “please… I want it so much.”

To repay the favor, Leon moves his face closer to her private area, rubbing it sensually before sticking out his tongue to lick up her sweet juices.

“A-aaaah!!!!”

Those magic fingers of his tease and rub her clit while his tongue explores deeper inside the walls of her pussy, plunging in and out of her as she purrs loudly for him.

“No… no more… I want you inside me, Leon…”

Those words make him shudder with desire, but he clicks his teeth the moment he realises,

“Ah, fuck! I don’t have a condom.” He groans in admission to her, in his head he’s kicking himself for not being prepared, but then again he hardly expected the night to take a turn like this.

“I don’t mind… if it’s you..” Gloria purrs seductively, “I feel like I’m going insane, please, Lee… Give it to me…”

This was crazy, he knows she’s drunk and horny and in no mind to make a choice like this, but he was in the same position as her- Any resolve he may of had at holding himself back from doing anything stupid is completely shattered by her sweet pleas. 

“Goddamnit, I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby...” Leon growls, almost like a warning. 

He starts by placing his cock between her legs, slowly rubbing his length against the slick of her wet pussy. The head of his dick grinding against her sensitive nub. 

“Ahh….”

“..Hngh… Ahh, feels good, huh?” 

His fingers dig into her ass as he guides the tip of his cock to the entrance of her pussy. The wetness from her pussy made it real easy to slide the head in, yet pushing any further proved to not be as easy. 

“Breath slowly and relax, okay?” He tries to reassure her, he already realised she was probably a virgin from the way she spoke about her relationship with Hop.

Leon takes a deep breath and continues to push himself gradually inside her, breaking past her hymen with a final quick, strong push.

“Aghh…!” She cries out, breathing through her gritted teeth, feeling the sharp sting of pain. Her hands trying to grip anything under her to support herself. 

Feeling the walls of her pussy wrapping around him tightly, throbbing and constricting.

“It’s okay, baby…” 

He holds himself inside her, not moving, in hopes of her getting adjusted to his length. After a moment he slowly begins to move gently, only moving an inch or two out of her before pushing back in. 

“Lee… It’s starting to feel… really good,” she manages to say through small moans.

Taking her words as an invitation, he speeds up his thrusts- getting faster and harder as he begins losing himself in the incredible pleasure she’s giving him. At the same time, Gloria’s moans get louder while her hips buck wildly to match his rhythm, which seems to have gone from gentle to feral in just a short amount of time.

“Ahhhh, Lee! More… more…!”

Acquiescing to her demands, his dick pounds into her even harder, rougher and faster. With how tight he’s been grasping her ass, it’s bound to leave a mark later. Yet all that either of them could focus on was the sheer intensity of their combined pleasure.

“Aghh.. think I’m… uhhn… I’m close…”

“That’s right baby, cum for me. This is yours… all yours…” Leon’s raspy voice is so erotic, it sends chills down her spine everytime. He could feel her pussy tensing up around him and pulsing as she was approaching climax. So close. 

“L-lee…!” She gasps loudly, her body finally collapsing to the intense rush of euphoria surging through her, leading Leon to climax as well. It rushes through them like electricity, the ecstasy flooding their brain. 

“Gloria!” He calls her name desperately as he finds his release inside her.

Together they lay on the sofa, panting and recovering from the pleasure coursing through their body. For awhile, they just lay together, their bodies completely spent. Leon had pulled the sofa throw over them to cover their naked bodies. With his arms wrapped around her, he cuddles her close to him and runs his hands through her hair like he always has.

“Your hair seems a little longer than it used to be,” 

“Ah- I was thinking of growing it out, but Hop says it’s cute shorter.”

“Mmm, that so? I think you’d look great with long hair.”

“Really?” She buries her head into his chest to hide her embarrassment. Neither of them say anymore they simply enjoy the sweet languid afterglow.   
  


* * *

Leon is the first to pull himself away and compose himself, adjusting and zipping up his trousers. Guilt flows through him as he sees a glimpse of his cum dripping out from her body. Covering his head, he takes a moment to think about what just happened. He just crossed a line with his own little brother’s girl, but he tries desperately to justify it to himself, _‘I loved her longer than he has, then he swoops in and steals her away from me? She was mine before he even showed any interest’_

In an attempt to get away from his conflicting thoughts, he disappears out of the room, returning with a towel, his old league champion shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Here, you can wear this for now.” He tells her as he hands them to her, “It’s a shame you didn’t leave any clothes in your old room. I'll buy you some new clothes tomorrow.”

“Oh.. Uhm, thank you…” Gloria blushes.

Gloria takes a trip to the bathroom to clean herself up. Removing her dirty clothes, she then changes into his shirt and boxers. Once she’s changed, she examines herself in the bathroom mirror- feeling a little self conscious for wearing his clothes. Leon’s shirt always looked so tight on him, but on her it was almost like a short dress. Luckily his boxers help her keep her modesty covered. 

Meanwhile, Leon waits in the Kitchen of the open plan lounge. Switching on the kettle as he browses his social medias on his phone. When she returns to the room, he calls over to her to ask,

“Want a brew?”

A glance over to the Kitchen reveals Leon clad in his trousers, his gorgeous physique proudly on full display. _Surely looking that good is illegal_? Gloria thinks to herself, unable to keep her eyes off him.

“Ah- Yes, please!” She responds. Gloria hadn't actually realised it before she went to the bathroom because she wasn’t moving around much, but her head was light- like she was floating. Hopefully the tea would help her sober up a bit.

Gloria joins Leon in the kitchen, watching him add the sugar and milk to their tea. He didn’t even need to ask her, he still remembered how she liked her tea. Even the tea bags he uses were her favourite.

“You still buy Celadon tea? I thought you weren't that keen on it,” she curiously asks, knowing he prefers the classic Wyndon breakfast tea.

Leon simply chuckles softly,

“It’s familiar. I can’t seem to relax now without a cup of this. Strange how the small things are the things I miss the most, huh?”

“Like waiting until you got home so we could watch the Kalos battle institute matches,” she giggles.

“Or coming home to find a mess from you and Cinders racing around the place,” the way he speaks so fondly of their memories makes a swell of affection overcomes her and she finds herself hugging him from behind, resting her cheek against his bare back.

“I miss you so much.”

“Glory… Listen, It’s not my place to ask but… Are you really in love with my brother?”

“W-what? Don’t… don’t ask me that,” she refuses to answer, “I-it’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? After what we just did?”

A sharp pang rages in her heart, how was she going to be able to face Hop after this? 

“...Please, don’t tell Hop. Promise me... I don’t know what came over me.” 

Leon groans lightly,

“I wouldn’t ever. I promise you that. But I hope you don’t think what we did was a mistake. I can’t regret having the girl I love in my arms.”

Hearing those words from him shakes her to her core, she releases her arms from around him and moves in front of him. Gloria looks up at him, disbelief in her eyes,

“G-girl you love..? Really…?” She should be happy; the man she is desperately in love with feels the same way about her. But she couldn't be- she was already in a relationship with his brother. There’s no chance of them being together, even if they did share the same feelings. Hop needs her, she was everything to Hop. 

The guilt floods through her, she hangs her head low- Why didn’t he tell her before Hop confessed? If he had, maybe she could’ve been truly happy. But then... what would Hop have? If she had been with Leon, Hop would never have broken away from depression. Every thought felt futile as it always lead her back to the same conclusion. 

“Look at me,” He pleas, lifting her up and placing her onto the kitchen counter, “I want to be with you. This last year without you has been so painful. I missed you so damn much.”

“I’m with Hop… you know that..”

“But you’re in love with me,” he retorts, stealing another kiss from her. “It pisses me off so much. For years I was waiting for you to get older, I didn’t want anyone giving us shit for you being underage. Then he swoops in steals you away just like that? How am I supposed to accept that?”

“W-what? Why are you telling me this… It’s not fair…”

The mood between them is so sombre and heavy. Neither of them know exactly what to say. Hop is so precious to both of them that the situation was too complicated, too messy for either of them to find a solution. 

Yet Leon finally declares with a fierce determination in his eyes,

“If I defeat you in the League next year, I promise you- I’ll make you mine.”

Gloria remains speechless, unable to process the real weight of his words. She simply lets him press his lips against hers lovingly. One kiss becomes two, two becomes three. Their kisses don’t seem to stop until the morning comes.


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly follows Hop and Leon after Gloria ran off (At the end of Chapter 2). There's no actual smut in this chapter and it's shorter compared to the other chapters. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this train wreck of a love triangle (which is only going to get messier.)

Following the high class food at the restaurant, the younger and more boisterous of the group make their way to a nearby club. While the older of the group return to their hotel. The nightclub was a place where the music was loud, the drinks were cheap and the atmosphere was buzzing. From the moment they entered, it was obvious that Raihan chose this location, but the others still went along with it.

The group broke apart almost as soon as they entered the club, all off doing their own things. Most the girls swarmed off together to show off their dance moves on the floor. Some of them situated theirselves nearer to the speakers to enjoy the upbeat music, and some were just sat in a booth away from the dance floor, chatting while drinking fancy looking cocktails. Meanwhile, Leon and Hop were enjoying a ‘peaceful’ drink at bar-side. 

The air between them felt heavy. Leon's mood somber from his interaction with Gloria earlier that evening, while Hop on the other hand was a little distracted by his phone. Despite the atmosphere, Leon ordered them drinks in an attempt to lighten the mood. A whiskey for himself, and a gin and tonic for his little brother. Though they rarely saw each other, Leon had Hop’s favourites memorised and his tastes had barely changed at all over the years. 

"It's been a long time since we spent time together like this, huh?" Leon muses,

"Yeah. It's kinda difficult, what with you living in Wyndon and me in Postwick. Mum still worries about you and says you should visit more often." 

"She's still the same old worrywart, huh? When you were a kid, mum was always so scared my Charmander would burn you," he laughs fondly, "but you still played with him all the time."

"Heh, I know. We were inseparable back then. Everything you did amazed me, I idolised you so much. Mum says I was a proper 'mini-Leon'" Hop laughs so casually, fondly reminiscing about their childhood.

Leon's smile grew brighter with their conversation. They really were so close when they were younger, probably because their father was never around that Leon tried to fill that role of protector and role model. 

"You know, when I first started my League challenge, all I thought about was making my little bro proud of his big brother. Like damn, when I saw that look on your face when I won my first League, I thought I couldn't be happier."

"Haha, really? Back then I wanted to be like you so badly. You were cool and calm, but when I tried to follow in your footsteps, I was so clumsy and messy. It was hard to admit battling wasn't my strong suit. Gloria though... When she battled, it was just like you. Even now- Whenever I see you two battling it's like... I get goosebumps, you know? You're both so in sync with each other."

The sudden mention of Gloria seems to kill the conversation, the two both look away from each other and take a sip of their drinks. With a glance over to see Hop wistfully staring down at his phone, he asks,

“Guess you're thinking about Glory?”

Hop simply nods, then taking another sip of the gin and tonic in his glass he replies,

"Recently, she's been acting strange- It's hard to explain. Like- That dress she wore tonight? It was completely not her usual style. Now she goes and leaves the restaurant without even saying bye to anyone? It’s weird.”

“Girl’s got a lot on her mind, I’m sure,” Leon exhales, “Besides, it’s up to her how she wants to dress.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” Hop backtracks, “I just… I love her so much, Lee. I… really wanted things to be perfect for tonight.”

Before Leon can question what Hop means, Raihan runs over with the widest smirk on his face. You could always tell he was excited when his fangs showed. 

“Leeeeon, check it out, fam!!” Raihan jeers, patting Leon on his shoulder with one hand and pointing with his other hand. Both Leon and Hop take a glance back, following the direction of Raihan’s finger to a table near the back of the bar with several beautiful ladies wearing practically next to nothing. It was hard to really see with the lighting in the club. The girls wave flirtatiously at Leon with puckered little smiles on their faces. 

Raihan continues, clearly hammered, 

“I’ve pulled for us, bruv! Ya see those peng tings over there? They're league groupies and they’re real horny for us. Ya should’ve heard some of the things they said they would do, daaaaaamn man. Swear down, ya better get over there with me.”

“Go ahead and enjoy yourself. I’m not interested in that kind of thing anymore,” Leon rolls his eyes at Raihan’s suggestion, all while Hop just looks away embarrassed at the boldness of Raihan’s words.

“Tch- Ya borin’ fuck. Five years as a chairman made ya proper moist! Ya’d rather bang someone else’s girl than those peng tings over there? Allow it, bruv.”

Knocking over a glass as he shoots up from his barstool, Leon grabs Raihan by the collar of his shirt aggressively. That drunk bastard was dangerously on the verge of spilling out their secret to Hop. Every fiber in his being at that moment regrets confiding in the somewhat loose lipped Raihan. 

“Leon, calm down,” Hop interrupts them, trying to pull Leon away from Raihan, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Fuck it. Ya gotta forget about her, bruv, and enjoy yourself. Bein' obsessed with a girl ain't suitin' ya," Raihan clicks his teeth once more before storming back to the table of young women. 

Not saying a word, Leon falls back into his chair and leans his elbows on the counter and supports himself with his head nestled into his hands.

“Lee? You have a girl you like?”

The surprise was clear on his little brother’s face. After all, when was the last time he actually had feelings for anyone? When he was fifteen- stupidly crushing on the ginger haired girl he used to hang around with everyday.

“...Yeah, I do.”

“Woahhh, since when?”

“Four years ago. That was when I realised I had feelings for her,” he takes a huge gulp of whiskey before bitterly continuing, “But she belongs to someone else.”

“Then why don’t you just move on? Surely you have your pick of fit birds?”

“Girls can flutter around me, but her? She’s one of a kind. How can I move on when I know she’s in love with me too?”

“Eh… If she’s in love with you then why can’t she just leave her boyfriend?” Hop’s so innocent, so oblivious.

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Jeez, I never knew you were going through such a sticky situation. It must have been annoying having me gush about me and Gloria, all the time huh?” He looks apologetic as he rests his hand on his chin, as if deep in thought.

 _Annoying? More like infuriating._ He avoids saying that, and instead plasters a fake smile over his face,

“Don’t worry about it.”

Hop’s eyes sparkle as he launches himself up from the counter with a new found burst of happy energy,

“Hey, hey- me and Gloria are heading back to Postwick in a few days. How ‘bout you come back with us for a week? A change in scenery will do you good! You always get a week of holiday after the League season ends so It shouldn’t be a problem right?”

Leon knows his brother thinks he’s helping, but he still can’t help but be exasperated by the suggestion. How can he turn down the offer when his brother is looking at him like that? It's not like he has an excuse either.

“Mmmm, I should be able to. I’ll need to let chairman Rose know though.”

Hop does a little fistbump in the air with that big grin of his donning his face happily.

“Truth is, I plan to propose to Gloria tonight. So I want to be able to celebrate as a family.”

In just a second, Leon’s heart could instantly stop. The blaring music in the club feels so far away from him at that moment. Anger, shock, hopelessness, sadness- he doesn’t know which he’s feeling more but he does everything in his power to stop himself from showing it in his body language. Gloria will say yes, he knows she will, she’s so desperate to make Hop happy. Convincing herself that her happiness stems from his.

“Lee?” Hop addresses him, looking concerned, 

He returns from his silent state, his heart raging like crazy yet he still manages to force his smile for his little brother,

“Sorry, the thought of my little bro getting married was a bit of a shock. You’re still a baby in my eyes,” the fake chuckle that leaves his lips sounds real to Hop.

“Haha. I hope you’ll be there. You mean so much to both me and Gloria. I’m sure she’ll be really happy that you’ll be there when we announce our marriage.”

With the way Hop's talking, he makes it sound like he already knows she'll accept too. Leon grips the glass tighter in his hand, chugging the remaining contents in one gulp. The taste stings the back of his throat, but he knows he’s going to need more than this tonight.

* * *

The longer the night drags on, the drunker Leon gets. Desperation to forget everything fuelling each sip of alcohol he takes.  
Luckily for Leon, the cocky dragon gym leader reluctantly returned to hang out with the lads by the bar, after getting shot down by those girls earlier. Apparently they were only interested in getting a story worthy of social media attention. Still, Raihan kept Leon company with the relentless shots he was ordering, like it was a game to see who could get the most shit faced. Of course, Raihan only ordered the lightweight Hop different sweet tasting cocktails with low alcoholic content.

“Gents, we’re leaving,” Bede came over to the three of them. Leon and Raihan were absolutely slaughtered by that time. Seeing the condition of the two men, he rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh. They were almost out cold. Bede’s eyes soon flutter over to Hop as he spits, “Oh. Why are you still even here?”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“Should you not have gone back to the hotel to at least check in on your girlfriend?” Bede irritatedly responds back as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Gloria told me to stay out and enjoy myself.”

Bede gives Hop that look, as if he can’t believe how dense he is.

“Truly, are you really so asinine?” He shakes his head before starting his rant, “The girl clearly has been off all evening. Are you not the one who should be comforting her when she is upset? All you have done is think about yourself, and clearly that is what she’s doing too- focusing too much on your selfish needs.”

Surprised by Bede’s sudden outburst, Hop automatically retaliates in self defence,

“Stop acting like you know anything about me and Gloria! You don’t know her like I do!”

“How saddening. You are right, I don’t know her like you do, but even I can tell she is suffocating. Carry on like this and she’ll certainly stray.”

Unable to respond to the strong claim thrown at him, Hop pushes past him and makes his way back to the hotel. Jealousy and outrage soaring through him.   
  


* * *

  
Gloria was already back at the hotel room. After leaving Leon in the snicket she couldn’t bear the thought of returning to the restaurant and sitting there pretending she was okay. Besides, her make up was a complete mess and her eyes felt swollen from all the crying.

How much time has passed? She has no idea anymore. Now dressed in her nightgown, she just lays on the soft King sized bed, on her own, hoping to fall asleep but her constant thoughts seem intent on keeping her awake.

“Lori?” Hop returns, seeming a little on the tipsy side. Pulling off his tie and opening up his shirt, he sits on the edge of the bed near her. His hand runs through her hair, “You ‘sleep?” He whispers not wanting to wake her up if she really was.

“Yes, I am,” she sarcastically responds, making Hop let out a boyish giggle.

“Hey, why’d you leave so early?”

“I didn’t feel well,” she lies, “but I’m okay now. Did you have fun?”

“It was fun- but Raihan kept ordering me drinks that were gross. He was being really weird. After he got dumped by some girls he wouldn’t leave me and Lee alone all night. Oh! And I also found out from Raihan that Lee has a girl he likes.”

Gloria’s heart jumped at the thought- _He knows, doesn’t he? Why wouldn’t he? Leon is like his best friend… That must be how he knew about the loss at the Battle Tower._

“...O-oh, really?"

“Yeah! But she’s already dating someone apparently. I feel bad for him, the last girl he actually liked was the Professor but that was donkey’s years ago. He’s got such bad luck with love.”

Gloria felt jealous immediately, she hadn’t heard of Sonia and Leon being a thing before. Even though she knew it was childish and petty of her to be jealous of a guy she keeps trying to forget about, she couldn’t stop those feelings plaguing her mind.

“His bad luck is probably because he has bad taste in girls,” Gloria lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. 

“Who knows?" After a minute, Hop suddenly asks, "Uhm... Hey- Are you close with Bede or something?” he seems to switch topics instantly. The odd sudden question leaves her confused,

“Hrm.. No, not particularly? We’ve gone for a coffee, and clothes shopping together when we’ve both been in Wyndon on occasion.” 

“So you’ve spent time alone with him…?” Hop grips the bed underneath him, grasping the blanket tightly in his hand. With his face contorted to a frown, he continues as he recounts the evening, “Bede has a crush on you, you know?! That bastard came over to me earlier on, he just unloaded on me like I wasn’t looking after you right. It pissed me off so badly!”

“It’s not like that. You don’t need to worry about him.”

“You don’t understand! Guys aren’t as innocent as girls are! He's probably just trying to seduce you!” He raises his voice unintentionally, battling with these intense feelings of jealousy.

Gloria sighs at his obliviousness,

“Hop, Bede is gay,” her blunt statement follows up with, “The only one Bede’s trying to seduce is probably Raihan.”

Hop’s eyes open wide, embarrassed. His mouth covered, with the hand that was gripping the bed sheet only a second ago, as he struggles to reply to that revelation.

“W-wha--! R-really?!” Hop’s expression completely flips, like he’s ashamed he even thought that in the first place. Hop takes some time to sort out his thoughts, then apologises, “I’m… I’m so sorry for jumping to conclusions… Sometimes I just get really jealous and petty, but I don’t want to though. Like- There’s the guy who told me I wasn’t fit to be a Pokemon Trainer, now telling me I’m not looking after my girlfriend. If he was right before… maybe he’s right now. So I started thinking… Am I really..? Then I go ahead and hide it by making myself believe he’s the one with the problem...”

Hop has always been deeply affected by Bede’s harsh words which harbour some layer of truth to them. Though it must be the alcohol that is letting him admit his fears to her for once. Gloria can’t help but feel sadness as he pours his heart to her. There’s no denying how much he treasures her, which hurt her even more.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she stands above Hop who is still sitting in place looking down at his lap. Gloria takes his hand in hers and caresses it against her cheek loving,

“Don’t think that… You always make me feel precious. Just from your touch I can tell how much you treasure me.”

“Lori…” he murmurs, sliding his hands around her waist and gently tugging her onto his lap, “I love you so much,” exclaiming as he rests his head against her chest. She cradles his head against her while they spend awhile just enjoying each other’s comfort. 

All of a sudden he adjusts her to sit back down on the bed and manoeuvres himself to the floor.

“Hoppy?”

Now sat on the floor in front of her, he holds both her hands delicately in his. There’s a nervous blush creeping up on his face. Gloria is confused at how strange Hop is suddenly acting, like he has something he wants to say but is struggling to get it out. After a long moment of him gathering his courage, his loving glance finally meets her eyes.

“I love you so much, Lori. You really are my wishing star you know? Ever since you fell into my life, I’ve been drawn to you. You make me so happy that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Hoppy, you’re starting to embarrass me,” she giggles, seeing how serious but shy he is being.

Laying a small kiss on her ring finger, he finally musters up the courage to ask her,

“Gloria…”

**_Brzzzt Brzzzzt!!_ **

Gloria’s phone interrupts Hop from even starting his sentence. Every second, her phone vibrates, the caller on the phone intent on getting a response.

“Sorry- I’ll be just a second,” Gloria apologises before swiftly fluttering over to her phone. Once she sees the name on the screen, she tilts her head in confusion. Raihan? It was rare for her to get a call from him, “Ah, I really need to take this call- Go ahead and take a shower, it shouldn’t be long.”

Hop shakes his head and lets out a deep exhale,

“Alright.”

* * *

Gloria throws on her dressing gown to cover herself up as she leaves the room. Standing in the hallway, she answers the phone while she makes her way to one of the many large windows. 

“Raihan?” She answers, gazing out at the sight of Wyndon all lit up in the early hours of the morning.

“Glory, you answered...” The voice on the other end of the speaker was most definitely not Raihan- she knew the voice all too well.

“Leon? Why are you calling me from Raihan’s phone? And so late at night too.”

“...Wanted to.” His short responses are different from usual, he sounds strange.

“Are you okay, Leon?”

“..Come here… Dunno what to do.” 

Gloria laments as she realises Leon is hammered, but the worry in her chest won’t go away.

“Don’t be silly. Where are you anyway?”

“Park.”

A park? The only park she knew was the one just a ways from his apartment. They used to go there sometimes on his days off. Yet she isn't quite sure.

“Park? Leon, where’s Raihan?” She questions, trying to make sense of his short sentences.

“Dunno. Come here.” 

Leon says it to her like it’s so easy. Even though she knows where he probably is, it’s not like she can just up and go there.

“I can’t.”

“...I need you.”

 _Just hang up._ This isn’t her problem, why can’t she just hang up on him? Gloria remains silent, not sure what to say, even Leon has gone silent on the other end- waiting for her to speak. 

This is crazy, _she’s_ crazy.

“Wait there… I’ll be there soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of British slang in this chapter that I felt maybe I should add a dictionary to go along with it, haha. Hope it's not too jarring. Never really realise just how weird our slang words are in England.


	5. Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is once again losing her reason in favour of her heart. It's a fairly short peaceful and smutty chapter before the shitstorm starts in the next chapter.

Crazy, crazy, crazy. The hurricane in her heart was raging with conflicting emotions. Before she even could register exactly what she was doing, she had thrown on her casual pink dress, favourite fleece jacket and shoes. Then, dashed quietly out of the hotel before Hop even finished his shower.

Gloria was obviously worried about Leon, she has never heard him that drunk before. Convincing herself that was the only reason she was this concerned about him.

It was so early in the morning, the streets felt eerie with how empty they were- a stark contrast to the bustling nature of the city during the day. It was unsettling. She begins running, wanting to get there as fast as she could as well as distract herself from the slight fear of being out so late.

Eventually, she finally reaches the small park she suspects Leon’s at. Her body’s warm from running and she begins to pant as she catches her breath. The park is dark, save for a few lamp posts giving off a smidgin of light on the paths but nowhere else.

“Leon…?” She calls out, not too loudly. 

No response.

Gloria ventures further into the park, noticing a figure sitting on the swingset- on a swing in the middle hunched over with arms rested against their knees. Taking a deep breath, to calm her fear, she calls out again,

“Leon?”

“....You came.” He slurs a response.

The sweet tone of his voice reassures her, and she breathes a sigh of relief. She makes her way over to him and squats down in front of him,

“You silly billy. What are you doing out here? It’s cold.”

“No key.”

Gloria raises her hand to his face and cups his cheek. How long had he been out here? His skin is ice cold.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

Gloria calls out her Cinderace from it’s Pokéball to help her. Cinders immediately mulls over Leon, it's face clearly showing concern for him.

“‘Ey… Cinders, what’s the matter, buddy?” Leon mumbles. Even in his inebriated state he can tell Cinders is worried. Cinderace nuzzles his head against Leon’s to convey its warmth. Leon smiles with his eyes closed.

“Come on, Cinders, let’s get him home.”

With one of Leon’s arms around Gloria, and one around Cinderace, the two carry him back to his apartment.

* * *

  
Finally they arrived at his door, it felt like it took them forever to get him there. Gloria reaches into her fleece pocket and pulls out her keychain. Why did she still have the key to his apartment? Part of her just couldn’t bring herself to throw it away or give it back, despite it being two whole years since she moved out. 

Cinders carries Leon the rest of the way and lowers him onto the sofa in the living room. Once setting him down, Cinders bounces on the spot as he looks around. 

“You look happy. You’ve missed this place, huh?” Gloria smiles fondly. "I bet you're happy to see Leon."

“Kyaaaa!” Cinders nods enthusiastically. Her most treasured and loved Pokémon was naturally incredibly fond of Leon. Afterall, Leon was his original trainer back when he was just a little baby Scorbunny, until he gifted him to her at the very start of her journey.

“Thank you for your help, Cinders, I’m going to look after Leon. So you don't need to worry, okay?" She reassures her Pokémon with a caring smile. Cinderace nods and returns to its Pokéball.

With Leon on the sofa, she adjusts him so he is laid with his head propped up on the arm of the sofa. Her hand runs across his forehead, watching his chest fall and rise with his soft breaths.   
  


**_Bzzzt Bzzzzt !_**

Gloria turns to look at her phone, her heart sinks when she sees Hop sent her a message. Nervously, she replies

\--------------- ****

**Hoppy**

Where are you? 

**Gloria**

I’m sorry for just up and leaving like that. Marnie is really upset, she just got dumped by some guy she was dating.

**Hoppy**

Aw. I’m sorry to hear that. Is she okay?

**Gloria**

She should be fine. 

Don’t wait up for me, I think I’m going to stay with Marnie tonight.

**Hoppy**

You’re such a good friend. 

Take care of her.

I love you.

**Gloria**

Love you too x

Goodnight

\---------------

Guilt surges through her. Why did she lie? There was nothing technically _wrong_ with her looking after her boyfriend’s brother while he’s this drunk- and Hop has always trusted her with Leon as if they’re actually family. Yet if he knew the truth, he would never let her near Leon again.

Immediately after, she sends a text message to Marnie, telling her to cover for her if Hop contacts her. Luckily, Marnie was the kind of girl that had your back and didn’t ask any questions.

Not dwelling on her actions, she marches on over to the kitchen. Checking his fridge for anything she can use, she pulls out whatever healthy ingredients she can find and starts preparing a vegetable soup. That was bound to help Leon sober up a little. Humming away to herself while she cooks, she failed to notice Leon get up from the sofa.

His strong arms wrap around her waist while resting his forehead against her shoulder. 

“Mmm… Glory… Smells good,” he comments, enjoying the smell of the soup boiling on the stove.

“Hey-! You’re supposed to be resting, mister!”

“Can’t relax… you’re here.”

She giggles at his unusually boyish behaviour,

“Stop being so cute.”

The drunk continues to nuzzle his head to her shoulder. Gloria, seeing his adorable display of affection, reaches her hand up to rub against his cheek. Turning her head sideways, she catches his eyes. They just stare at each other, silently. That is until Gloria impulsively leans her head forward, but then instantly stops herself. 

Faces still so close that she can smell the alcohol on his breath, her eyes looking into his. Her brain racking over why she nearly kissed him. She was the one who told him she had made up her mind, yet when they’re alone in his apartment- It’s like all her repressed feelings leak out.

“...I’m making you soup, is that okay?” 

He says nothing, just nods knowing his words aren’t really coming out like he wants them to. It’s such a small thing, but she always enjoyed cooking for Leon. Seeing the fussy undefeated Champion happily eating the food she made was a simple happiness for her.   
Taking a spoon full of the soup, she blows on it to cool it down. When she sees him open his mouth lazily, she chuckles then guides the spoon into his mouth. 

“Good?” She asks.

“Mhmm… delicious.” 

“Hehe, I’ve always loved cooking for you, Lee. Back then I always used to imagine what it would be like if we got marri-” Gloria stops, immediately realising the comfortable atmosphere was making her say and do things she knows she shouldn’t. 

Leon’s expression changed instantly. Removing his arms from around her waist, he pulls the saucepan off the stove and turns it off.

“Eh- H-Hey-! It’s not ready just yet!” Gloria groans.

“Don’t care- Shower,” Leon responds, pulling Gloria along with him as he almost staggers down the hallway.

* * *

Unsure of what exactly is happening, Leon yanks Gloria into the bathroom with him despite her protests. With his hand gripped around her upper arm, he tugs her into the walk in shower and blasts on the lukewarm water.

“L-Leon!!!!” She screeches when she’s suddenly pelted with the coldish water.

The now wet white shirt he is wearing is sticking to his skin. Though he doesn’t seem to care about his own clothes, he’s too busy tracing his fingers down the front of her dress. 

Gloria’s heartbeat speeds up. Feral and lustful, his straight glare over her is like a hunter looking at his prey. Something about him seems almost dangerous, she’s scared but something about the situation is somehow exciting her at the same time. 

In a brief moment of clarity, she makes a feeble attempt at pushing him away not wanting to get caught up in moment.   
  
"Please, Leon... We can't do this again."

Yet her attempt only results in him grabbing both her dainty hands and firmly holding them in the grasp of just one of his above her head. With his free hand, he starts unbuttoning her dress, one button at a time. It’s almost torture as he takes his time- finally satisfied when he reveals the beautiful body he adores so much.

“Can't stop. I need you…” He whispers.

Gloria squirms her body, feeling embarrassed and shy that her wet bra and panties are practically see through. Though within that swell of self-conscious feelings, she couldn’t deny a surge of feeling she rarely ever felt- She felt damn sexy. The way his eyes lusted after her, worshipped her body, and the reaction her body created for him evident in his trousers. 

A finger hooks underneath the bridge of her skimpy wet bra, pulling it above her breasts. With a satisfying bounce, he releases her voluptuous boobs from their prison. Her nipples stiffening immediately as the shower rains down on her pearl white skin. 

Flicking her nipples, his face draws in closer to hers- their lips only centimetres away from each other. Yet the proximity is driving her crazy, the warmth of his lips this close to hers is enough to make her insane. She wants his kiss, but she refuses to admit it to herself. In her head she’s begging he’ll finally give her what she wants. But he doesn’t seem intent on playing her game this time. He won’t give her the romantic intimacy she desperately craves unless she initiates it.

Between his fingers he lightly pinches her perky nipples, each time he does it's like a mini shockwave flowing through her body. Not lingering too long on her breasts, his large hand almost urgently dives into her panties. There’s a smile of satisfaction that graces his lips when his fingers feel how wet he's made her already. Those devilish fingers of his running smooth circles round her clit, then glide over her slit as he enjoys the warm wetness oozing from her intimate area. It’s hard for her to hold onto any form of reasoning when he makes her feel this good. 

“You gonna behave?” Leon growls, his eyes never once leaving hers.

“Uh-huh…” she just nods shyly.

With her agreement, he releases her hands from above her head. Now with both hands available, he almost tears her dress off her wet body and rips off her bra.

“Lee… Why aren’t you kissing me…?” Gloria whimpers quietly, wanting his touch so bad but unable to admit it.

The devil moves his lips as close as he possibly can without touching hers, teasing her.

“Want my lips? Take them,” he somewhat chuckles inwardly.

It is almost like he is challenging her- challenging her to admit she wants this as much as he does. Leon desperate to convey these feelings between them aren't just sexual, they are romantic.

Lifting her leg up by her thigh, he slowly pulls off her last layer of clothing from her body. Leon’s hands travel across her body then, gripping her ass cheeks tightly, he hoists her up. Naturally her legs seem to wrap around his waist like a snake while her arms dangle over his shoulders for a moment. The bulge in his trousers rubbing against her sensitive place. Gloria begins to glide her hands over Leon’s taut, well built body, tracing the outlines of his muscles with her fingers over his completely soaked shirt. Yet it wasn’t enough for her. 

Leon simply rests his forehead against hers, water dripping down them, watching her every move closely. As if a switch had flipped inside her, she fumbles slightly as she unbuttons his shirt. Her hands trembling as she slides them under his shirt and proceeds to push his shirt off his shoulders, exposing his bare chest and upper arms. _Damn_ , she loves the sight of him like this. Leon lustful eyes only her, his hair wet clinging to his skin and his chest glistening with the water pelting against it.

Gloria wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his body closer as she takes his lips on hers. Finally, the sensation she had been craving so badly was hers. This was no time to be coy, she skips light pecks on the lips for full on passionate kisses- Entwining her tongue with his. Being the one to initiate such a passionate kiss creates a feeling of empowerment within her and only spurns her need to explore his mouth more.

Gloria purrs her moans between their kisses, panting and trying to catch her breath before going in for another kiss. While his hands are busy keeping a steady grip on her firm ass, hers continue to run down his chest. Reaching his trousers, she unbuckles his belt and unzips him eager to release him.   
With no clothes left to interrupt them, Leon rubs his cock with such need against the opening of her pussy. Slamming hard straight into her as soon as he can, making them both let out a loud groan of pleasure when his cock is finally deep inside her. Unlike their first time, he isn’t gentle or slow. This time he’s pounding into her hard like an animal in mating season. No talking, just hungry lips pressed against each other with tongues lapping each other- causing a trail of saliva to leave them when they pull apart to breath. 

With each powerful thrust inside her, she feels like she might break. The grip she has on his arms tightens before moving to wrap around his neck, clinging to him. The powerful way he’s moving overwhelms her with pleasure so much that she knows she’s getting close. Leon feels it too, her pussy tightening around him and her raspy moans tickling his ear. His hips moves faster, more intense, wanting to make sure she knows she belongs to him when she comes. 

“Ahhh… Ahhh….!! Lee!!” Her moans howl from her as the pleasure courses through her continuously. The earth-shattering europhia shaking her right to her core. Yet even as she comes, Leon’s relentless cock continues to pound into her- seeking to join her in ecstasy.

Panting and breathless, Leon now on his knees with Gloria sat atop him in the shower. The thick, creamy semen that drips from inside her is proof of his release. He clutches her close to him- cradling her like something precious. 

There’s a hurricane in her heart once the ecstasy subsides. _Never make the same mistake twice_ , that’s what she promised herself. Even after everything she said to him earlier today, that determination she had to push him away- In the end, she let herself falter. When she got the call, she had the chance to hang up and forget about it. Someone would have surely found him and looked after him if she hadn't, after all he’s adored by so many. Yet she wanted it to be her. 

“I wish you were mine.” His listless murmurs that are barely more than a whisper sound so loud to her.

“It’s not so simple…” Gloria expresses, cuddling him as tightly as she can.

“Please- Just let me pretend, at least for awhile.”

“Okay…” she utters her consent. Truth is, she doesn’t want to fight it anymore- Is there any point? No, not when she wants to pretend just as much as him. It won’t harm anyone to indulge in this forbidden love, only for awhile.

Trying to reason with herself that once she’s back in Postwick, far away from Leon, life will go back to normal and she won’t have these conflicting feelings anymore.


	6. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where shit starts to take a much darker turn. Slight warning for emotional abuse and referenced self harm.

Tweets and coos of the pidoves and starlys stir the sleeping princess from her slumber. Eyes slowly opening, she half glances around the unfamiliar room. A beam of light peeking through the slight gap between the thick red curtains. Next to her, the King grumbles as his arms tighten around her waist. 

How many times did they have sex? After they finished in the shower, he carried her off to the bedroom where they continued making love for hours till they fell asleep. Gloria blushes bright red when her mind vividly recalls the memories of earlier that morning. Leon was so aggressive and rough that her precious area was somewhat sore now. Yet she can’t deny how good it felt. How good she feels with him.

“Lee?” She calls back to him, “It’s time to wake up.”

“Nghh... Not yet,” he keeps his eyes closed while he mumbles. To say the King was known for having an exuberant amount of energy, he wasn’t the easiest person to wake up.

“It’s already afternoon.”

“I know, baby... Just a little longer, please?” 

Leon nuzzles his head into her neck, his eyes refusing to open. It’s so warm and comfortable that she struggles to find an excuse to argue with this easy happiness. However, she can’t let herself fall into this web anymore than she already has.

The very moment Gloria hears Leon’s slow, rhythmic breathing she knows it’s her only opportunity. Sliding ever so gently out of his warm arms, she manages to wiggle out his grasp and his bed. Watching over him sleeping peacefully for a moment, a gentle and content smile on her lips. There really was no denying how crazy in love with him she really is, that’s what brought her back here. Yet, this happiness was nothing but a fantasy, she knows that.

On tipped toes, Gloria sneaks off to her old room in search of clothes- since the dress she wore last night is still on the shower floor, damp, there's no chance she'll be wearing it back to the hotel.

A wave of nostalgia hits her- The bedroom looks no different from when she left two years ago, which is kinda embarrassing for her. It’s a rather simple yet girly room. Cream walls with pink accents- curtains, rug, pillows. The oakwood desk against the wall still had the binders filled to the brim with strategies and Pokémon weaknesses that she would scribble every night. The Pokémon trainer magazines were all nicely lined up together. Even the photo of her and Leon in his legendary Charizard victory pose was still there on the desk. But her favourite part of her room was the many Scorbunny plushies that decorate the soft double bed. Most of them were limited edition that she begged Leon to go with her to get. Gloria smiles fondly with the sheet amount of happy memories this room holds.

Pushing her nostalgia to one side, the ex-Champ heads over to the wardrobe. Last year when she was here there were no spare clothes, so she wasn’t holding out much hope. Throwing open the closet door, she’s surprised when she notices that there’s actually clothes in there this time, all her size and style.

“Why did Leon buy these…?” She murmurs out loud.

Not only did all the clothes surprisingly suit her style, a few of the clothes even have Scorbunny patterns or images on them too. They are way too precious for her heart to take! Gloria's chest warms as she giggles at how cute Leon is when she imagines him buying these clothes just because he thought of her when he saw them. It was a precious thought that made her so happy.

Suddenly her eyes focus on the clothes she wore  _ that _ night- the night she lost her virginity. She loved that outfit so much, but she only ever wore it in Wyndon. They aren’t what Hop would like, and she knew he wouldn't think pleasantly of them- but it made her feel confident and cute when she wore it. It was her favourite outfit, so surely there would be no harm in wearing it again?

* * *

Before she leaves, she sneaks back into Leon’s bedroom and gently lays a soft kiss on his forehead. Gosh, he looks beautiful just laying there peacefully. Part of her would give anything to just remain by his sleeping side and enjoy the warmth. However, she knows she can't. Before these feelings make her change her mind, she quickly makes her way out the apartment.   
  
The beautiful day that greets her outside seems to completely contrast the messy tangles she feels growing inside her heart. This time, swearing to herself that this was the last time she would fall into her King’s arms. Trying to convince herself that the intense feelings she felt for him was simply lust over an older, mature man she both admired and had a crush on since she was a child. Hop, on the other hand, was her actual boyfriend. When they announced they were dating her mum was so happy and proud, even Hop’s family were ecstatic for them. Everyone says they make a great couple.

No matter what she does- Someone will get hurt in the end, regardless of who she chooses. And when she weighs it out- more people will get hurt if she chooses Leon. Hop was realistic, a better suit for her. Just the idea of being happy by Leon’s side was nothing more than a childish fantasy. 

**_Bzzzt Bzzzt!_ **

\----------

**Hoppy**

Lori?

Where are you?

I just saw Marnie and Piers leave the hotel.

Weren’t you with them?

**Gloria**

I was

But I went out for a walk.

Needed some fresh air.

**Hoppy**

Really?

Why didn’t you come back to our room?

We could have gone together

**Gloria**

Just had a lot to think about.

**Hoppy**

Where are you now?

**Gloria**

On the way back to the hotel.

I’ll be there soon. 

\--------

Guilt- It stings her like a needle and leaves a numbness in her heart. The pace of her feet quickens naturally. Yet in her mind, she’s finally sure of her choice. The memory of last night will remain with her forever, but she knows she loves Hop enough to see a real future with him.

* * *

Leon finally stirs from his sleep, the warmth that was by his side is gone leaving him feeling strangely empty. His Princess nowhere to be found. A sigh leaves his lips as he combs his hand through his long hair. Not only was she gone, but the pain in his head felt like it could tear him apart at any second. Though, with the amount of alcohol he downed last night, he was hardly surprised.

Showered and clothed, he plops himself down on the sofa and sees the unusual phone on the arm.  _ Raihan’s phone?  _ He thinks to himself, recognising it slightly. 49 missed calls and half of them are from ‘Leon’. He shakes his head and presses the recall button.

“Rai?” He questions as soon as the phone line finally goes through. 

“Leon, ya piece of shit,” Raihan immediately hurls an insult when he answers. Leon rolls his eyes at his friend’s boisterous voice.

“You’re as hung over as I am, right? Let’s meet for breakfast and you can give me my damn phone back.”

“Tch- Whatever. The usual caff by the train station. Give me 10 mins.”

Raihan hangs up without even saying goodbye. Which, in all fairness hardly surprises him. Raihan's always been a bit lacking in common decency. The King can’t help but let out another sigh. Without even thinking, he sends a text message to Gloria, then gets ready to head out.

* * *

The trendy little café near the train station was a go to spot for the lads after a night of drinking. It was just past a little alleyway so not many tourists visited it. 

When Leon walks in, a quaint little bell chimes and he takes a seat by the far corner and tries to nurse his headache with a cup of coffee. 

Raihan shows up fashionably late, as per usual. When he spots Leon, he casually strolls over to the table and takes a seat. Digging his hand into his pocket, he pulls Leon’s phone out and tosses it onto the table- his hand out in request.

“Here. Why did you take my phone anyway?” Leon asks as he passes his phone.

Raihan shrugs with an exasperated sigh,

“Ya think I knew what I was doin’ last night? I was completely hammered. Damn did I make a fucked up mistake last night, fam.” His fingers dash about on his phone, updating his social media and replying to the mountain of texts that accumulated over the night. 

“What happened man?” Leon asks in between taking sips of his coffee.

“I kinda… pulled last night.”

“Oh. Congrats?”

“Nonononono- No. Bruv, I fucked a guy last night,” Raihan admits in a hushed voice, looking really embarrassed, “Like, an actual, real living guy- Like my cock in his ass kinda fuck.”

Leon chokes on his coffee, bashing his chest with his fist,

“Y-you want to quiet it down a tad?”

“Sorry, I’m just… freakin’ out a little,” Raihan rubs his forehead, his eyebrows furrow, “the crazy part is, it was damn good- reaaaaally good. Does that make me gay?”

“Does it even matter?” Leon sighs at his friend’s nonsense.

  
Raihan’s continues to just vomit nonsense sentences as he keeps replying to his messages. Yet all a sudden his gaze turns up to Leon with surprise, “‘ _Sleeping with you in my arms felt amazing... Why didn't you wake me before you left.. Thank you for a wonderful night?'"_ Raihan reads the text from on his phone. then smirks, "Guess I'm not the only one that pulled?"

Leon, flushed with embarrassment, rubs a finger between his brow and mutters,

“...Could you not read that?”

“Ya dirty bastard. Got to enjoy the pretty little Gloria again last night?” His grin is a crescent moon.

“Yeah....”

“Spiiiicy!” The dragon gym leader voices his approval, “Did ya take any pics?”

“E-excuse me?!” Leon gapes at the audacity of his question. 

“Ya know… like a souvenir to jack off to later. Ya never take pics or vids?”

The Champ rolls his eyes and shakes his head, refusing to even humour the pervy dragon boy’s question. Yet Raihan continues to smile, and points to Leon’s phone. When Leon checks the most recent photo in his phone, he blushes a bright crimson red.

“T-the fuck man?! Don’t take shit like this from my phone,” Leon gasps at the explicit photo of Raihan with his obscured partner bent over in doggy style, his cock buried as deep as possible into a firm white ass.

“Send me it before you delete it.”

With a roll of his eyes he quickly sends it and deletes it as soon as possible.

“Here, I’ll give you this gift in return,” Raihan smirks as he sends a photo message to his companion. Leon’s eyes widen when he receives the photo Raihan sent. It was of Gloria last night at the restaurant, judging from the angle taken, it was when Raihan must have stood up. The view of her cleavage in that tight black dress was sight to behold, that and there was something very erotic about the lovely shade of pink her cheeks had. 

“When did you…?!” 

“Hehe, you’re welcome, bruv.” 

“I  _ will _ hurt you. Delete that photo and show a little respect, yeah?”

“Come on, I only took that photo for you. But aite aite, I’ll delete it- See? Done,” showing his phone to confirm he deleted it completely, “You really are defensive when it comes to your Princess, huh? Which raises an important question my King, what are ya gonna do about the little Prince?”

Leon sighs and rests his chin on his hand, his eyes close, 

“No clue. Maybe I should just make my intentions known to him. When he finds out Gloria and I have slept together, he’ll hate me anyway.”

“If you want something Leon, ya gotta take it. All is fair in love and war, as they say,” Raihan’s encouragement is exactly what Leon wants to hear right now. It was lucky that the companion he confided in wasn’t exactly a logical thinker. Anyone with a sound head would be warning Leon not to pursue this messed up situation- but maybe Leon was messed up enough to go through with it.

* * *

The moment Gloria walks through the hotel room door, before she can even say anything, Hop jumps up from the bed and pulls her into a strong hug. The strength of his hug was as if he hadn’t seen her in years. 

“Hoppy?” She tilts her head confused, but wraps her arms around him too.

“You’re finally back,” he sounds relieved.

However, as soon as he examines her appearance his face is met with an undoubtable frown,

“...Isn’t that skirt a little too short?” 

She knew he would hate it, yet part of her was hoping he would like the outfit as much as she did.

“I borrowed it,” she lies, not willing to admit to Hop she bought it herself last year, “I like it, it’s really cute.”

“Cute? Don’t wear stuff like that, it will give lads the wrong impression about you. I don’t want people thinking you’re easy,” he huffs, clearly displeased. 

“...Sorry, I’ll go take a shower and get changed,” she murmurs in defeat. 

With Gloria in the shower, Hop flops down onto the bed and runs his hand over his forehead with a sigh. He hadn’t meant to be so critical, and he regretted it immediately when it left his mouth. Yet why couldn’t she understand how it made him feel? 

**_Bzzt bzzt_ **

Hop’s eyes dart over to his girlfriend’s phone on the bedside table. Out of sheer curiosity, he leans over and checks her notification. A message from Raihan? He knew she exchanged numbers with everyone in the League, it was part of her job, but Raihan never usually messages her. With a nervous hand, he pops in her passcode and reads the message. Instantly his heart sinks into his stomach. 

\------

**Raihan**

Sleeping with you in my arms was amazing.

Why didn't you wake me up before you left? 

Don’t worry, I understand. Just wished we had more time... you know?

Thank you for taking care of me, I had a wonderful night.

I missed this x

\------

Hop tries his best to keep calm, not wanting to jump to conclusions.  _ Maybe it was a text sent to the wrong person?  _ That desperate hope running through his head. Checking her calls, he notices Raihan’s name- The last call she took when she left his side. When Hop traces his thoughts back, he remembers the way Raihan was looking at her last night, the comments he made, the amount of selfies he took with her. Even Gloria’s changes with her hair and clothes make sense to him now- The long hair and rather skimpy clothes, it’s Raihan’s influence. Even Bede tried to warn him, that’s why he was so bitchy- wasn’t it? The man Bede was gunning for was hooking up with his girlfriend- that’s why he was so pissed off at Hop last night. Everything makes sense to him now. 

Feelings overwhelm him, he wants to vomit. Physically he is shaking, unsure if it’s anger or jealousy or disbelief. 

* * *

Gloria stares at herself in the mirror. She nods to herself with conviction and throws her favourite outfit in the bathroom bin, instead opting to wear a cute frilly dress that comes up to her knees. Hop picked this dress for her on one of their first dates. She’s lost a bit of weight since then, but the style doesn’t make it immediately obvious. 

When she’s sure Hop will be pleased with how she looks, she leaves the bathroom and smiles over to her boyfriend.

Instantly his eyes are on her and she makes a point of giving a cutesy twirl to show off the dress and hairstyle to him.

“What do you think?” 

“...Much better… You look beautiful,” his words are genuine but there’s something off with his tone that she doesn’t understand. Still, she keeps up with her energetic smile,

“Hoppy, we’ve got a whole day to do whatever we want! Shall we go on a date?”

The way he looks at her confuses her, he’s smiling, but his eyes aren’t smiling with him- like there’s a darkness lurking behind them. 

“We’re actually going back to Postwick today,” he tells her.

“W-what? Today? But there’s photoshoots and stuff coming up tomorrow and meetings the day after that. I can’t leave Wyndon until I finish my work here,” Gloria tries to explain but she can see the irritation growing on his face.

“You’re not the Champion anymore- Doesn’t matter if you’re there or not anymore!” he seems to spit his words spitefully, “Besides, don’t you think it’s about time you quit this league stuff? You had a decent reign as Champion, but you’re just not cut out for it anymore. Leon proved that.”

Gloria’s face drops into a frown. It hurt deeply to hear him say it like that, more than any physical wound could. Dark thoughts swirl around her mind, fears that had plagued her for the last two years now. 

“But… I… I enjoy being a part of the League… It’s what I love doing… I can’t just quit.”

“Don’t be stupid, Lori. Everyone knows how fickle you are with the League, they just won’t tell you. You only ever show up when you want to anyway,”

“T-that’s not true!” She refutes, shaking with emotion.

“You know it is. Stop being so selfish for once!! I fucking hate it, seeing you on the news when you’re in Wyndon. You dress like an utter whore and let those loose men hang around you. You think it’s acceptable because the other League girls do it? Don’t you understand how blokes like Raihan are looking at you? Not with admiration or companionship, but as a piece of meat. This whole lifestyle doesn’t suit you in the slightest.”

_ Whore?  _ Is that how he sees her when she dresses the way  _ she _ likes? Never did she dress with the intention of drawing attention from men, she just wanted to dress to make herself feel good. 

“...Why… Why are you saying it like that…?” Gloria feels her face getting hotter, her heart feels like it’s breaking apart. 

“I’m saying it for your own good because I love you. The things people are saying about you- Honestly, it’s an embarrassment to Lee’s ten year undefeated streak to say you’re his protege.”

“...I… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Gloria apologises, her head facing the floor unable to look up at her boyfriend. Negative thoughts crashing over her like a wave. It takes everything in her power to stop herself from crying yet they still manage to sneak out from her eyes.

“Come on, let’s pack. Our train is in a few hours.”

Gloria nods her head slowly and silently starts sorting out her clothes.

Guilt sears through Hop. He isn’t blind, he sees the tremble in her chin, the shoulders that have slumped, and the eyes that have seemingly lost their confidence and spark. Yet... he is glad. Gloria only needs him; he can support her, give her a family and a wonderful future _. Wasting her time on nonsense like the League doesn’t suit her, it’s just leading her astray, she was lonely and confused.  _ This thought running through his mind continues to support his actions and reasoning.

* * *

A whole week had passed since they returned to Postwick. Their parents were surprised, but happy to see them return. Hop’s mum especially, she had missed having another girl around the house. After they started dating, Gloria moved into Hop’s mother’s house since it seemed the most logical choice. Not only was his house his larger, but it was closer to his work too. 

Ever since they returned, Gloria barely had any appetite and rarely left her bed. Hop, on the other hand, threw himself back into his work knowing she needed some time alone. Though he would occasionally go in to spoon feed her since she wouldn’t eat of her own accord.

With his documents sprawled over the living room floor, he struggles to concentrate. One eye focused on his pen, the other on Gloria’s phone hidden in one of his folders. Gloria thinks she lost it back at the hotel, but Hop knows that’s not the case. He took it. Without her phone, Raihan had no way to contact her. It set his jealous heart at ease. Though seeing his name pop up on the screen still infuriates him- Gloria’s phone was constantly receiving new messages from the League members, asking where she was- why she didn’t turn up to the photoshoot, etc. Hop just ignored it.

“...U-uhm, Hoppy?” Gloria calls out as she stands timidly by the door frame to the living room. Dressed in a moderately long blue plaid dress with black leggings underneath. Hop smiles when he sees her up and about finally,

“Sweetie, you feeling better now?”

“Oh… uhm, I think so,” she nods weakly, but her puffy eyes reveal to him she had been crying until just recently. He knows how hard he was to her before they left Wyndon, but it’s for her own good.

Hop pushes himself up from the floor and walks over to her. Near her, he pulls her firmly against his chest and nuzzles his chin to her head. Her hesitant hands reach up and wrap around him.

“Want to go for a walk?”

“...Together?”

“Of course.”

Gloria finally has a weak smile on her face as she looks up at her boyfriend,

“O-okay, I’ll go get my coat.”

As she goes to turn around, Hop grabs her upper arm and pulls her back. 

“Hold up.” When she’s facing him again, he throws his old blue jacket around her shoulders. A denim jacket with a lovely fur collar and fur accents on the cuffs and bottom, a jacket he always loved.

“H-hoppy, you love this coat though,” Gloria responds, unsure.

“I love you too though, so it makes sense for you to wear it, huh?” His grin is so boyish and full of life. He is being so sweet to her again that she can’t believe he’s the same person who said those malicious things he said to her back in the hotel.

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon in Postwick. The sun was shining, but there were a few clouds hovering over the sky. The forecast did predict rain tonight, but they were safe for now. Safe to enjoy a somewhat warm autumn day, with a gentle breeze. 

Gloria walks behind Hop, his hand holding onto hers tightly as he leads her into the Slumbering Weald, a place of great significance to them both.

With the amount of fog that always surrounded this place, they used to get so lost in here when they were kids but nowadays Hop knew the way through like the back of his hand.

Now into the furthest depths of the Weald, they reach an opening that leads into an altar by the lake. The altar was beautifully gothic looking, with a concrete arch overhead. A small glimmer of light peers in through the trees, shining onto the greenish blue water. Fireflies dancing around the area giving the place a magical yet romantic  feeling to it. 

Hop walks off to the center of the altar and pulls a pokéball from his pocket.

“Do you remember this place?” He asks fondly.

Gloria nods,

“This is where you caught Zacian… and decided to become a Pokémon researcher.”

“Yeah. I made the biggest decision of my life here.  it changed my path completely... But not exactly for the better. I’ve told you this before but while you were out battling as the Champion, I was left here on my own battling depression.”

“...I’m sorry, Hop.” She utters quietly, to which he just shakes his head and continues,

“No, don't be. You can’t understand how it feels. My whole life I felt I knew who I was, what I wanted. Then when I lost that, I struggled to hold on to anything. Even as a researcher I was failing miserably. Nothing ever went right for me…” Hop takes a deep breath before finally admitting, “To be completely honest with you, I even tried to end my own life- many times, got pretty close at one point too.”

Gloria’s breathing stops for a second at Hop’s admission. She knew he went through a bad bout of depression, but she didn’t know the real extent was that he had tried to commit suicide.

“H-hoppy…” she mutters, not knowing what to say.

Hop pulls back the gigamax bracelet from his right wrist , he’d never removed it in front of anyone before, revealing the painfully deep looking scars across his wrist. The sight of his wrist makes her heart ache painfully as she gasps in shock. 

“Leon doesn’t know about this. Mum didn’t want him to know. But I wanted you to know... I want you to know everything I was, everything I am, and everything I will be. Because you changed my life, Gloria. When you came back into my life, I confessed thinking you would refuse me but you didn’t… Arceus blessed me by bringing you back to me, and I won’t let you go again,” 

Hop turns back to her and holds his right hand out to her. Without hesitation she goes to him and places her left hand in his. That’s when it happens. Hop bends down onto his knee, holding her hand gently. He kisses her ring finger and looks up at her with determined golden eyes.

“Will you marry me, Gloria?” Hop proposes, opening the small pokéball he was holding to reveal the gorgeous good ring with an amethyst stone.

Caught off guard, she feels like a fish out of water, her mouth moving slightly but nothing is coming out. Yet she finally pulls herself together and manages to nod her reply. Tears escaping from her eyes. Her boyfriend smiles lovingly at her and slides the shining ring onto her finger. 

“Thank you, thank you so much,” Hop whispers into his ear after he stands up and holds her close to him. Stroking his hand through her hair, he keeps hold of her like she’s fragile. In his mind, she is finally his. 

With his hands on her shoulders, he gently guides her a little distance back from him so he can lean his face into hers, bringing her into a kiss.

“I promise I’ll take care of you forever. I swear I can give you everything you need, just please don’t let go of me,” the desperation in his voice makes her unsure if he’s telling her or pleading her. Her voice is still stuck in her throat, she can’t seem to say anything. Instead, she opts to reply to his kisses with her own.

Hop glides his hand down her back, over her butt. Their kiss slowly becomes more passionate the longer it goes on. Her fingers grip his shoulders, gripping the black v-neck t-shirt covering him. He stops kissing her and pulls back. His eyes staring deeply into her as he declares,

“I’m going to make love to you.”

“W-what!? H-H-here…?” She looks away shyly.

“Yeah. I won’t wait any longer,” he tells her, pulling his shirt off over his head. He grabs her hand and glides it slowly but sensually down his lean yet toned chest, “I’m not ripped like Raihan, but I am a man just as much as he is.”

Gloria is confused at his random comparison to Raihan. There was no doubt that Raihan was a god among men when it came to his incredibly ripped body, but she had never found herself sexually attracted to the cocky Gym Leader.

Moving the confusion out of her mind, she enjoys the sensation of her cold hands on his warm chest, exploring the ridges of his developing muscles. Even his nipples perk up on his pecks when she grazes her fingers over them. While she explores his chest, he unzips her dress from the back and unhooks the straps from over her shoulders, pulling them down her body with her dress. Gloria blushes when he exposes her breasts to the cold air, her nipples instantly hardening at the cold. 

“No bra…?” He whispers teasingly. She averts her eyes away in response and panics slightly.

“D-dresses with straps this thin don’t look good with bra straps showing, I really wasn’t trying to...”

“It’s okay. I’m not complaining, sweetie. Come on, don’t look away from me.” Hop hooks a finger under her chin and pulls her face back to him, “I want you to watch everything I do to you, okay?”

“...U-uhm… O-okay..” she nervously replies, her shyness and anxiety only steadily increases with her arousal. She’s not used to Hop talking like this to her. Still, he doesn’t remove her dress completely, he keeps it low enough that her breasts are on display for him. Then, he takes his old jacket off her and lays it down on the ground before resting her down on it, against the small stone wall. Hop’s hands adventurously hike up the skirt of the dress, getting a grip on her leggings then pulling them off with her slightly high heeled pumps. 

Hop’s hands explore the soft, milky white skin of her thighs caressing her sensually as he takes one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. Sucking gently while his tongue flicks it up and down.

Gloria’s hand shoots up to her face as she bites down hard on her pointer finger to stop herself moaning out loud.

“Don’t do that, I want to hear it,” Hop commands her, pulling her hand away from her mouth, “Moan for me, let me know how good  _ I’m _ making you feel.”

Her now fiancé places his lips to her other nipple and begins to work that one as good as he did the other.

“W-what if s-someone hears us, or sees us?” Gloria nervously asks. This was still out in the open afterall.

“Hush, sweetie,” he murmurs in between playing with her breasts. When he looks over her, he sees her panting gently, her nipples bright red. He continues to kiss down her body as he removes the dress from her body completely, leaving her in nothing but her cute little panties. His finger trails over the tiny ribbon adorning the top. These cute, innocent panties were much better than those slutty lace ones she wore that night.

His lips hungrily seek out hers, their wet tongues mixing in her mouth. Her thighs rubbing against each other as she moans into his mouth. Finally, he slides her panties off and spreads her legs open as he lowers his head down her body. 

A gasp leaves her lips as Hop lays a kiss on her clit. Kissing the slit of her vagina up and down before letting his tongue slip out of his mouth and assault her sensitive nerves. 

Gloria closes her eyes hard, and finds herself only barely able to suppress her groans and moans. Taking it to the next step, Hop flicks his finger against her entrance and then slowly pushes in and explores inside her hot pussy with his finger. His tongue focuses on her clit, blitzing his tongue over it while pumping into her body with two fingers now. The sweet liquid flowing out of her effortlessly, making her incredibly wet. 

They’re both ready, Hop’s rock hard from watching her erotic reactions to his touch. He unbuckles his belt clumsily, clearly impatient to take her. Yet Gloria closes her legs tightly and mutters nervously,

“U-uhm… D-do you have a... condom?” 

Hop nods, pulling it from his jeans pocket. The blue squared packet he is now holding between his teeth as he unzips himself and pulls out his dick. There is something incredibly sexy about the sight of Hop with his shirt off, condom wrapper in his mouth, getting ready to fuck her. Her body shivers with anticipation. 

“W-when did you get that?” It doesn’t matter, but she’s trying to distract herself from how nervous she is.

Ripping the wrapper with his teeth, he adjusts the thin plastic protection over his twitching erection.

“Teach gave me some, a few months back. Told me to just get it over with already,” he chuckles, half grunting as he starts rubbing his erection over her wet slit. 

She’s surprisingly nervous as he teases her opening. This will be the first time she’s had sex with anyone other than Leon- the first time she’s had sex with her boyfriend.

Hop watches his dark brown cock slide into her pinky white pussy. He’s always loved the beautiful contrast of their skin tones, but this was something else. He groans loudly as he enters the woman he loves for the first time. Just entering her drove him wild with pleasure, the spike of overwhelming pleasure threatening to lead him to ejaculate much too early. Yet he holds on, wanting to enjoy this incredible feeling. Gloria’s legs wrap around Hop tightly. His fingers entwines with the fingers of her left hand, clasping tightly and kissing the ring he just placed on her, as he starts moving back and forth inside her. Gloria moans, finally letting go of her shyness, while she bucks her hips in an opposing motion to his movements which makes his thrusts into her stronger.

“Gloria… I love you so much,” Hop repeats over and over, his voice oozing with erotic energy as he grunts and groans it with his pleasure.

“I-I love you too, Hoppy,” she responds every time with sweet gasps, “I love you so much..”

“Ahhh… You feel so good inside, Lori..” Hop groans, his face contorts like he can’t hold his pleasure any more.

“Nghhh… So do you… you’re so hard inside me, Hop… ahhh, I want you to do me harder…” Gloria keeps moaning, begging him for more. Desperate for him to replace the memories Leon left on her body. Desperate to forget the pleasure he gave her- the love he made to her. Desperate to convince herself it’s Hop she is in love with. 

With each thrust into her, she’s getting closer to forgetting the pain hidden inside her heart.

“Ahhhh, nghhh…. Fuck, I love you so damn much,” Hop gasps, his raspy tone makes his voice so much deeper than usual- He sounds so much like Leon that it’s driving her insane. His breathing deepens as he speeds his thrusts up as fast as he can, “I won’t let you go. Ah.. ah...I swear I’ll never let go.”

“I love you too…! L-le.. Agh.. Hop… Hop, I love you, I love you..!” She grasps him tighter to her as she finds her release. Her back arching underneath him. Her pussy twitching and pulsating as she closes her eyes tightly, allowing the intense pleasure to course through her whole body. Not long after, Hop finds his release, grunting as he grabs hold of her hips tightly. Leaving himself inside her for a moment while he lets the lightning pass and catches his breath, he then pulls out and removes the condom from his twitching dick. 

Both now covered by their clothes, they take a moment to lay together, on top of Hop’s denim jacket. Gloria snuggles softly into his chest as he keeps hold of her left hand. Soft kisses grace the top of her head. Hop really does love her. This afterglow was tender, sweeter than anything she had ever experienced before.

“I love you, Hop.” Gloria expresses sincerely, lifting his hand with hers she lays gentle kisses over the thick scars on his wrist, “Even your scars are beautiful to me. I love you so much.”

“Gloria…” He cradles her head back to his chest, as if holding something fragile and precious, happiness soaring through him. Justifying everything he’s done, fully convinced Gloria doesn’t need anything else but him to be happy.

“What I said to you back at the hotel… I regret saying it so bluntly. I’m really really sorry,” Hop voices a hint of regret , admitting his guilt for lashing out at her. Yet he purposely omits any reason or blame,

“I-it’s okay,” his fiancée responds with a sweet voice, “You were right. I’ve been really selfish, I didn’t mean to make you worried. But you don’t need to worry anymore, I’ve decided to retire from being a trainer. I’m going to be a married woman soon anyway, so I won’t even have time for the League.” 

Hop chuckles with complete happiness,

“Exactly. The League isn’t a place for a married woman. Especially when we have children.”

“Y-you’re thinking of kids already?” She shyly mutters.

“Ideally, I’d like them as soon as possible, but I can wait until you feel ready. There’s no pressure.”

“M-maybe…”

Hop smiles and kisses her forehead, his emotions for her so strong he feels like they’ll overflow from him at any moment.

“Let’s go back home, I want to continue practicing.”

“Practicing?” She repeats confused.

A little smirk covers his face as he moves his lips to her ear and whispers sensually,

“Practice making children, obviously. Or maybe you want to move onto the real thing?”

His seductive whisper makes her shy, and she presses a hand onto his chest to reply,

“P-practicing is enough for now…”

Hop laughs, grabs her hand and hastily hurries back home with her.

* * *

Leon stares down at his phone during the meeting. Executives are speaking but he can’t hear anything. His mind is lost in concerns for Gloria and Hop. Why did they leave so soon? Why isn’t Gloria responding to anyone? It’s been over a week now, and she isn’t the type to leave texts hanging. Even when she was distancing herself from him, she still replies to his messages. Hop, on the other hand, has been very vocal in his responses . Telling Leon he wants his big brother to go back to Postwick for the week when he gets time. Leon has only bad feelings about it.

The meeting ends and Raihan stretches out his arms and makes an exaggerated sigh. The other Gym Leaders had left the room with the execs but Raihan sticks around noticing how out of sorts Leon is. Even if he didn’t want to talk, Raihan knew there was benefit in at least offering him company. 

Chairman Rose enters the room shortly after he just left. Years in prison has made him look older than he had before, and that tummy he flaunted? Gone. He was in great shape, even if his face had aged considerably.

His kind eyes watch over Leon as he takes a seat near to him.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Raihan stays quiet for once and sits there patiently while Chairman Rose speaks gently to Leon.

“I… Have a bit of a problem. I need to go back to Postwick for a bit as soon as possible.”

“Hmm. That will be difficult, certainly. We still have a busy schedule. Though if absolutely necessary, I shall arrange for a short break next week.”

“Thank you, Chairman,” Leon bows his head respectfully, though the formal gesture makes Rose frown,

“You have always been like a son to me, Leon. Anything you are in need of, simply ask. Do not hold your thoughts to yourself,” Rose leaves the room with that last sentence, not questioning his reasons for anything.

“Rose is still good to ya. But are you really able to wait a whole week?” Raihan questions.

The Champion cradles his head in his hands, trying his best to remain in control of his anxiety. Raihan had never seen his friend this uncomposed before.

“I don’t know. Hop is telling me everything is great, but Gloria won’t respond to anyone. I’m so worried- I can’t relax, I can barely sleep, I can barely eat. I just need to know she’s okay.”

“Bruv… Ugh... I’m kinda worried ‘bout her too. Tonight, I’m headin’ home. Postwick ain’t too far when I’m riding my Flygon- Want me to pop in and check on her?”

“Please… Would you? You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you, Rai, I mean it.”

Leon mutters his genuine thanks, not realising the complete hurricane brewing in Hop's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather dark chapter, but it's going to get a bit darker before it gets happier. I really hope peeps are still enjoying this ! Thank you !


	7. Can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter, a bit heavier on the emotional turmoil/drama these two are going through. I hope people are continuing to enjoy it !

Gloria holds her arm stretched out infront of her, marvelling at the ring on her finger. They really were engaged now, weren’t they?

The simple memories of her childhood slip back into her mind when she stares at the ring. After her mother and father’s messy divorce, they moved to Postwick to start a new life. Back then, the other children often bullied her just for being the new kid. That was until Hop stuck up for her in front of everyone and got into a big fight. Later that same day he came to her, bandage on his face and a silly big smile, with a ring made from a flower, asking her to be friends. The memory makes her smile fondly. 

The arms of her fiancé wrap around her and pull her closer. With a grumble he asks,

“What time is it…?”

“Almost time for you to wake up, silly,” she kisses his chin and gazes at him, “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” Truth is, she had barely slept. 

“Ngh… But I wanted to spend more time with you before work,” Hop grumbles like a child. Though she can’t help but feel a little confused at the blissful happiness between them. With this sweet feeling in the air, she could easily convince herself the previous week was just a dream.

“How about I walk to Wedgehurst with you?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Uh-huh! A new clothing line was released at their boutique recently, so I want to go check it out,” she tells him as she twiddles her fingers over his chest, “Don’t worry, I won’t buy anything short.”

Hop sighs,

“I’m glad...” he starts playing with her hair, twirling it around his finger, “but when I said you were dressing like a… you know… I really didn’t mean it… I swear.”

“Really?”

Hop looks away, clearly feeling guilty, 

“I’ve been so messed up inside, Lori. It’s like my heart is split in two. I don’t know what to do. I just keep making mistakes and saying things I regret.”

“Hoppy…?”

“There’s so much I want to talk to you about, ask you about, but at the same time I’m terrified. I don’t want our relationship to change, or for you to realise you deserve better than me…”

Although confused about Hop’s sudden admissions, she finds herself clinging to him tighter. Yesterday he was acting so forceful and adamant about everything. Yet now he’s filled with self doubt.

Gloria slides herself onto Hop and nuzzles her head into his neck, trying to comfort him.

“Please don’t say that...”

Reality is, she’s just as scared as him about confronting the truth, about confessing her betrayal. For now, she just clings to Hop and tries to hold on to the fragile happiness they’re maintaining.

* * *

It’s silent between them as they slowly walk down the dirt path toward Wedgehurst, hand in hand. Bleating of the wild Wooloo running around in the grass is such a familiar sound for both of them. It would drive most people crazy, but the locals adored the familiar noise.

“When are we going to tell everyone the news?” Gloria questions while staring up at the side profile of her fiancé. When did he get so much taller than her? It seems like not long ago she was the same height as him.

“Should be soon. My plan is to gather our families together before we announce it. I was going to keep it a secret but- I even reached out to Victor to come.”

“V-Victor?!” Gloria replies, wide eyed and surprised, “He’s really going to be here?”

“Yup! Been a really long time since you’ve seen your brother, hasn’t it?”

A beautiful full toothed grin covers Hop’s face when he sees her reaction to his surprise. With no words to describe her happiness, she simply just hugs his arm tightly.

Their pace slowing more and more the closer they get to Wedgehurst, both trying to delay having to leave each other so soon.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her fiancé, she makes her way to the boutique. Looking over the newest season fashion selection, whilst looking very not-so-glamorous herself. Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun, wearing a baggy t-shirt and black leggings with Hop’s old denim coat.

Not seeing anything to her fancy, she sighs and makes her way out of the store, with the intent of heading straight home. 

A powerful gust of wind sweeps over the area all of a sudden, just outside the train station. Everyone out and about stares up at the sky searching for the cause, that's when the women immediately start screeching. Before she can even look up herself, a large dark figure jumps down in front of her with a shit eating grin. The loyal Flygon settles down just behind him. Nearby girls have taken to fanning themselves dramatically and staring adoringly at the handsome celeb that's just jumped in like the lead male of some cheesy romcom.

“Hey there, Princess.” 

“Ugh, Raihan. Why do you always have to cause a scene?” She groans with exasperation. The cocky lad bends forward and inspects her face, examining her closely.

“Hmm, your face is pale,” he mutters to himself, then places his hand on her cheek to rub his thumb just under her eyes, “not sleeping well either, huh?” 

Gloria immediately slaps his hand off her cheek and reprimands him,

“Stop it. Don’t touch me so casually.”

The onlookers that were staring intently quickly turned their gaze away when Raihan’s face twists with annoyance.

“Ya think you’re being precious or somethin’?” 

“I don’t care what you think. Just leave me alone.”

“The League execs were proper pissed y’know?” Raihan folds his arms firmly and tilts his head to the side, “Not only that but ya really worried everyone.”

For a moment, Gloria looks down with remorse over worrying her friends, but then turns away from him while puffing out her cheeks,

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m going to retire from the League anyway,” she bluntly states so a-matter-of-factly. After saying her piece, she begins to walk off.

“‘Scuse me?” Raihan grabs her hand hard, pulling her back to him, “Don’t walk away from me!” 

“Let go!!” She shouts, trying to pull away from his firm grip,

“What the fuck are ya even doin’? Leon is sick with worry over you, the least you can do is send him a damn text. I ain’t got the foggiest why you’re spouting crazy shit like quittin’ the League, but we’re here for ya, y’know?!”

“He sent you…? Tell him to just leave me the hell alone!!!!” Her struggle intensifies as she tries to shake him off. 

“Hey!!!” A voice calls out from within the crowd that formed during their argument. The lady walks straight through the crowd and greets Raihan with a slap across the face. The shock of the slap makes him let go of her hand instantly. The two of them stare dumbfounded at the strong figure of the lady in the lab coat.

“Professor Sonia!” Gloria quickly takes a place by Sonia’s side.

“That’s no way to treat a girl now, is it?” She scolds Raihan, and in response he clicks his tongue,

“You’re worth more than this, if only you could see it.”

Taking a leap, he hops onto his Flygon’s back effortlessly. Those confident green eyes marred by the furrow in his brow, and with a brisk shake of his head he adds, “We all care about ya, Gloria. You will always be our Princess, y’know?”

Those words he leaves with her send a pang through her heart, like a jolt of electricity reviving something she had been trying to suppress. It all floods out of her in that moment with her strength, she falls to her knees and the tears just erupt out of her eyes. Painful tears just pour down her face, screaming to force the pain out of her heart. Sonia says nothing, she just kneels beside her and pats her back gently.

* * *

Steam from the hot cup of tea warms Gloria’s face as she stares aimlessly into it. She had cried so hard that her eyes felt so sore. All the feelings she had been holding back had just erupted from her and wouldn’t stop. The hopelessness, the fear, the remorse, the despair, the loneliness- Everything. Yet now she’s finally calm, taking refuge in this little coffee shop just outside Wedgehurst. 

Across the other side of the table, Sonia is just twiddling her hair around her finger in one hand as she traces a finger from her other hand round the rim of her coffee cup. Clearly she’s waiting for Gloria to be ready to talk. 

“T-thanks for your help back there…” She finally breaks her silence.

“Don’t worry. I won’t ask the gritty details of what is going on. It’s not my place to pry. Though, Hop did unload all his concerns on me when you two got back from Wyndon so I know a bit.”

“H-huh?” Gloria nervously retreats her eyes away from Sonia’s steadfast gaze.

“You know, about the affair.” Sonia’s blunt words do nothing to soften the blow to her, “Judging from the scene out there, it’s true- isn’t it?”

“W-what…? N-no… it’s not…”

Everything in her mind seems to connect the dots- Hop’s sudden strange behaviour, the sudden outburst, the sudden need to return home. Why didn’t he confront her? He knew what she did when he proposed? The idea makes her feel like shit. Like she's the worst human in existence. 

“It’s a good thing you’re no actor. Your performance stinks. That’s beside the point, however. Whatever is going on with your relationship is between Hop and yourself, but you need to talk to each other.”

Feeling helpless and empty, Gloria asks,

"Is... is it possible to work things out after an affair...?"  


"Of course it is. People make mistakes. Sometimes, it's easy to fall into the arms of another when they give you something your partner isn't. But you both need to confront those feelings."

“...I think we’re both too scared to confront our feelings.”

“Are you still in love with Hop?”

Gloria pauses to think about her genuine feelings, and finds herself nodding with a strained confidence,

“I think so... Hop has always been the most precious person to me, I love him so much I don’t know what to do.”

Sonia smiles sweetly and leans back in her chair, she takes a breath of relief.

“Then there’s nothing to be scared of. You two can get through this. I know you can. But you need to have an honest conversation with each other. It will hurt, of course it will, but holding back from your truth because you think it’s what he wants will end up hurting you both far more. If you want to be happy with him, you  _ both _ need to compromise.”

“Holding back from my truth?” Gloria repeats her, deep in thought 

“You told Raihan you were quitting the League, didn’t you? It shouldn’t take a Professor to tell you how much battling and raising Pokémon means to you. So, this is completely out of character for you, no?”

The confident way Sonia sits there, the aura of a mature woman who knows exactly what she’s talking about. Gloria can’t help but be amazed by her strength and wisdom. A spark of determination immediately rushes through her and she hops out of her seat,

“U-uhm..! Professor! Please can I borrow Hop from work for a bit!” She bows politely, feeling embarrassed but her heart is rushing from the glimmer of light she’s suddenly found. When she raises her head, she just sees Sonia’s confident grin,

“Don’t keep him from work for too long, okay?”

With the approval, Gloria rushes out of the café- running as fast as a Scorbunny back to the lab.

* * *

Like a train wreck, Gloria crashes through the door into the Lab- startling the busy Hop who is halfway up the bookshelf. He stumbles, dropping the book he was holding, but grabs firmly onto the ladder to secure himself then turns around in surprise.

“Lori- you scared me.” He chuckles embarrassedly, then slides down the ladder. After he picks up the book he dropped, he faces Gloria with a smile and adjusts his reading glasses. At the Lab Hop always wore his frameless sleek glasses and white coat over his black v neck shirt. Her antsy body language is already making him anxious, but then she squeaks,

“P-please-! Professor Sonia gave me permission to borrow you for awhile!” 

“Huh? I mean… okay. What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Not here. I want to talk somewhere more private.”

Hop’s face darkens for a moment, he immediately looks nervous. She can tell by the way he’s rubbing the back of his neck that he's worried.

“Talk…? I… s-sorry. I’m really busy with work- We’ll talk back at home tonight” He dismisses her without skipping a beat.

As Hop is about to walk off, trying to dodge the situation.

Gloria runs into his back and wraps her arms around him as tightly as she can. Desperate to keep him from running away from the talk they both know needs to happen.

“Please, talk to me. We need to.”

“...You’re not changing your mind, are you?” He mutters with a quiet voice.

“Dummy…!! Far from it!!”

Hop turns his gaze around, his face looks like relief just washed over him yet he still looks anxious.

“My office is upstairs, we can talk there?”

* * *

Ever the gentleman, Hop offers her his chair when they get into his office. Yet she shakes her head and opts to stand by the window. The office is a small box-like room but the light pouring in from between the somewhat open blinds makes the room feel bright and larger than it actually is. It’s surprising how pristinely clean it is too, with documents neat and organised. It was completely different from how disorganised and chaotic Hop was at home when it came to his documents. Noticing her standing facing the window, he takes the seat on the office chair. He has no idea what to say, he is far too nervous about what she wants to say. Gloria takes a deep breath and tries her best to compose herself. Sonia’s words flowing through her, giving her the confidence to say the things that need be said.

“Hoppy… I don’t want to lie to you anymore. I need to tell you myself, no more lies or secrets …I… I had sex with someone else,”

Hop’s silent, but he doesn’t look surprised.  _ So, he really did know _ , his reaction, or lack thereof, proves to her that everything Sonia said was true.

“...Yeah, I know.”

“Please… don’t hate me,”

“I don’t. Lori, we don’t have to talk about this…”

She shakes her head violently in response.The rage in her heart is pleading with her to continue. This whirlwind inside her threatening to destroy everything she has if she doesn’t calm it,

“We do. I lied to you, and I can’t bear lying to you anymore.” Pulling away from the window, she kneels in front of Hop and places her hands on his lap, “I’ve been so confused with my own feelings. Like you, I’ve been torn and scared to say anything… but I want to be honest with you now and I need you to be honest too.”

“...I knew you were with another man that night,” Hop begins to explain, his face holding the sadness back that he’s been suffering alone with, “I felt sick to my stomach. When I saw Marnie and Piers that morning, she was laughing and smiling- I knew it. I just knew. What’s funny is, I was originally planning to propose that night you went to him.”

Hop’s small self-deprecating laugh is meant for no one but him. Yet it stings her nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry…”

“... Gloria... Maybe I... need to accept some responsibility too. Bede was right, yet I was too hot headed to even rationally think about it. Ever since we started dating, I’ve taken you for granted, I know this, of course I do..” Hop’s eyes are misty from trying to hold back his emotions, his hand strokes lovingly through her hair, “But I’m so fucking messed up inside, I convinced myself you were happy just because I was the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.”

“At first, I really was so incredibly happy with you… but I… Somewhere along the line, I became too focused on your happiness that I forgot my own… Then it became a burden, I started to believe I was only with you to make  _ you _ happy. Whenever I saw him, it was like I went back to the girl I used to be. He was there, he kept reminding me of my passion, he made me feel like...  _ me _ again. Being in his arms made me feel that excitement I thought I lost.” It hurts and shames her so deeply to admit to him so truthfully how she feels but she knows she needs to. A tear finally falls down Hop’s face, a crack in this mask he had created, his eyes close tightly as his hand shakes. 

“...H-how... How can I make you happy with me again?” 

Her hand covers his while her face moves closer to his and kisses his lips with a peck,

“You do make me happy, but I… feel like I’m losing myself too..”

“...Sometimes I wish I could just keep you by my side all the time- lock you away from the world, clip those wings so you’ll never fly away from me... I hate myself so much for thinking things like this… I hate myself so much.”

Gloria listens as Hop’s breathing slows down and gets heavier, trembling. The walls that had been keeping everything back finally crumbling in front of her. The salty trickle of tears carves their way down his face, he bites his lip to calm the quiver of his chin. Those beautiful eyelashes blinking heavy tears. Hands clung to the denim jacket over her shoulder as he nuzzles his head down against hers.

“I’m so… so sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry.” His whimpers are painful, like his heart was trying to force itself out from his chest, “Please don’t leave me, I need you so much..”

The wound was deep for both of them, neither were innocent in this. It hurt them both so much, that Gloria also found herself clasping onto Hop. As if just the sound of her fiancé’s tears was enough to shatter her own determination not to cry, the beads of water began falling from her eyes like a tap had just turned on inside her.

It seemed like forever till their tears finally stopped. The two locked in a firm hold, Gloria now sat on Hop’s lap, her arms clinging around his shoulders, while Hop has his head nuzzled into her neck with his arms grasped around her waist. All they did for was cry without even speaking a single word between them. Just the comfort of each other’s presence was enough for them.

“Gloria,” Hop’s weak voice cracks the empty silence in the room, his voice so raw, so full of emotion “I won’t let you go, I just can’t… So tell me what to do to make you happy. I’ll do anything for you.”

“...I don’t want to give up my dream,” She responds timidly yet honestly, “I love what I do… I really do.”

“That’s… impossible… How can you expect me to agree with that…? Anything but that. If I let you, you’ll just go running back to him…”

“It won’t EVER happen again! Please trust me…”

“You can’t say that for certain!!! I know Raihan, he’s persistent, he’s a charmer, he’s a womaniser- He doesn’t care one lick about you! He’ll just manipulate you when you’re lonely!!” Hop argues, the grip on her gets tighter, almost painfully so. Though Gloria is caught completely off guard.  _ Raihan… _ ? What the heck was he talking about?

“...What? Raihan isn’t like that with me, he’s just a colleague,” 

“See? You’re too naive for your own good! Don’t you understand how it makes me feel? Why are you being so stubborn…?”

Gloria grips her fingers tighter, almost digging into his shoulders with her nails. The frustration is so hard to bear, just when she thought they were starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel, Hop backtracks in fear. 

_ “Hop? Gloria?”  _ The muffled voice of the Professor calls out from downstairs. Hop gently pushes Gloria off of his lap and stands up straight. He vigorously rubs his eyes on the sleeve of his lab coat and slaps his face as if to compose himself before anyone sees him.

“...Go home, Lori.” without even waiting for a response he leaves her in the office on her own and goes to meet the Professor.

* * *

That night, Hop never came home. He called his mother to tell her he would be working late- Gloria barely slept, waiting for him to come home… but he never did. 

A few days had passed with Hop making excuses to stay at the Lab. Even when she walked over there, he wouldn’t respond to her. These days, Gloria’s motivation to get out of bed had dwindled even more, she didn’t have any appetite either. That glimmer of hope Sonia gave her that sparkled bright within her had faded. Things just got worse instead of better after trying to talk with him. ‘ _ I shouldn’t have said anything, we were happier before I did _ ’ that’s all she could think about as she laid there on the sofa, huddled up underneath a thick blanket staring at the telly.

The doorbell rings several times in succession, Gloria’s expression lights up as she hurries to the front door. 

Finally! 

It was dark outside, but she can’t deny how happy she is to see Hop again, that she practically runs. Throwing open the door, she’s about ready to throw her arms around him- but her face falters when she sees the figure at the door. Those broad shoulders, that gorgeous physique and long violet hair, dressed casually in a shirt and jeans. A suitcase behind him. When she answers the door, wearing a baggy hoodie and leggings with messy tied up hair, he looks just as surprised as she does.

“Glory?” 

“Leon…”

  
  



	8. Pain and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to issue a trigger warning- There's self harm stuff in the first paragraph and some hint of non-con near the end of Hop's section.

The night he sent her away, he locked himself up in his office alone. His arm tightly wrapped in a bandage. The fresh cut across his arm nothing more than a distraction from the fear and darkness that was plaguing his mind- Those demons that were gathering in his thoughts. Demons trying to sway him with tempting thoughts of how easy it would be to just lock her away, keep her bound to him. Chain her to him, so she could never even think about escaping, could never think about looking at anyone else. He hated it so much. He hates himself so much. It had been so long since he last caused harm to himself but this wasn’t like before, back when he wanted to kill himself. This time he wasn’t trying to die, he was merely seeking a release. When the knife pierced his skin, he could forget about the darkness clouding his mind.

Disgusting gossip websites reporting on the drama within Wedgehurst, ‘ _Raihan’s dramatic fallout with ex-champion_?!’ Photos of him with his hand around hers, their eyes locked together. It took everything in his power not to vomit when he found out they met up again. 

He can feel the darkness rising in him again, he trembles, pulling the bandages off his arm- the previous cut was still bright red, swollen, still smudged with blood. He’s shaking as he grabs the pocket knife from his drawer, breathing deepens as the dizziness sweeps through him like a wave again. The urge to free himself so strong he can’t stop himself. With the blade over his wrist, he pushes down and slices another fine line into his skin, sucking air in through his teeth as the pain kicks in.

“ _Hop, are you here_?” The Professor calls out from downstairs. Her voice sending a shockwave through Hop. He panics, mopping the blood up with paper towels then quickly tightens new bandages over his arm. Throwing his lab coat on to hide any evidence of his harming. He’s still trembling with adrenaline and pain. Breath, breath, breath. Sonia will know something’s wrong if he can’t compose himself, so after a moment to calm down he goes down to greet her.

“Hey teach, you’re here early today,” a feigned smile adorned on his face as he descends the stairs to the lobby. 

The Professor’s bright blue eyes immediately look upon him with suspicion when he enters her view. With a hand firmly on her hip, she uses the other hand to twirl her fingers through her hair.

“I’m here early? Did you not go home?” She questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Ahhh… haha, I must’ve got really engrossed in my research.” 

Hop’s fake bashfulness seems somehow genuine enough for her not to doubt it. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’s done something like that.

“Ahh, I see. Your enthusiasm is very commendable but it’s important as a researcher to know when to call it a day and get some rest. So how is progress on the gigantamax stone going?” She curiously asks, settling herself on the coffee table in the lobby and crossing her leg over the other.

“It’s coming along well. I’ve been focused on using Cinderace as a base. With some more work, the stone should be able to gigantamax a Cinderace without causing any harm to the Pokémon.” Hop explains the fruits of his research so far, and Sonia chuckles,

“So predictable. Of course you’d be using Cinderace. Wouldn’t it be amazing to see a certain _someone_ using the stone on her Cinderace to win back the Championship?”

A blush covers his face, he turns away unable to deny the original inspiration for his research. Arceus be damned, that was what inspired him; that image of Gloria and Cinders stood together victorious as the confetti fell, the brightness of her smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

That cutesy innocence of his reminiscing immediately turns sour when he realises he could end her career, the possibility she will never have the same sparkle in her eye that she had when battling. Like a perfectly cut diamond that is being stowed away in a box- never to have its beauty shown.

“...That won’t happen. Gloria is quitting the League,” Hop’s voice low, yet empty, when he responds. 

Sonia’s eyes narrow and her lips press to a firm line,

“Oh? Whose decision was that?”

“W-what?” Hop’s surprised as his Professor’s reply, “It’s her decision.”

“Hmmmm… You know, a bird kept inside a cage will fly away as soon as it finds an opening. If you give a bird freedom, it will always return.”

“...I can’t. If I give her the chance, she’ll definitely fly away...”

“You need to think long and hard about how important she is to you. Anyway, I have an appointment soon if you could make yourself scarce for awhile.” Sonia dismisses him as she grabs the documents next to her on the table and saunters off to her own office. 

Hop was curious, too curious. Sonia had never sent him away before for any of her meetings. Something was definitely odd about this one. Pretending to lock the door to his office, he instead keeps the door slightly ajar to be able to listen for any noise downstairs. It’s not long before the Lab’s front door opens and Sonia goes to greet her guest.

“You’re late aren’t you?” Sonia strictly says.

“I’m late? You’re lucky I’m even here after the slap you gave me the other day.” 

The man's exaggerated tone is familiar to Hop.

“You’re a bold man even coming here knowing Hop is here. You want your bracelet fixed right? Come over to my office.”

“Ehhh? What’s Hop doin’ here got to do with anything?” 

“Just shut up and come on.”

Seconds on the clock tick past painfully slow while the Professor and her guest talk in her office. With every tick, Hop is getting more and more fidgety. The base of the stairs has become his waiting point, intent on confronting the person as soon as he leaves the office. It took him awhile but he realised the owner of that irritating voice. He tries to keep composed as he waits, but in his head he’s thinking of what to do when he finally confronts him face to face. Of course he’s imagined the things he’d like to do in his head, but he has to keep a stable head in reality.

A slight clunk alerts him as the door opens, Hop’s head turns slightly, watching the tall, dark skinned man leaving her office. Sonia following behind him.

“You’re a lifesaver! Oh- Hey kid,” Raihan greets Hop with a wave of his hand when he sees him. Hop immediately bolts up however. His mind is blank, his throat is dry. This bastard is just standing here like nothing happened? Like he didn’t manipulate Gloria?! The thought just enrages him more and throws out any plan he had to be reasonable. Sonia looks concerned, she can see how he’s feeling.

“Would love to stay and chat but I got trainin’ to get to. Be seein’ ya kid,” Raihan nonchalantly walks past Hop, but the moment he does, Hop grabs the collar of his Gym Shirt and pulls him aggressively to face him.

“How could you…?!” Between gritted teeth, Hop seethes with anger, “Why her?! You could have any woman you want…! Was it convenient to manipulate her?! Use her?! How could you do anything to hurt her!!!!” 

Raihan grips Hop’s hand tightly, crushingly tight. His bright teal eyes are narrowed with his eyebrow raised,

“Whoah, what the fuck? Tch, don’t drag me into your bullshit drama.”

Hop’s mind went blank, the hit happened faster than he could reasonably think about it. Hop’s fist hurt badly. The force Hop had thrown into his punch was enough to draw blood from Raihan’s mouth. No longer was Raihan going to just stand there idle, he grasped Hop’s face within his hand and forced him down onto the floor. It was effortless for Raihan to outpower him, afterall he spent all his freetime working out, unlike Hop who spent it reading.

“Raihan!!” Sonia screams, trying to pull him off.

Holding Hop to the floor, his body thrashs underneath him in anger, nails digging deep into Raihan’s skin. Despite the pain, Raihan made sure only to use enough force to demobilise him, this was still his best friend’s little brother after all.

“Get your facts straight before you start throwing punches around!”

“Raihan!! Let go of him!” Sonia continues to try tug him off as hard as she can, worried for her assistant.

“Do you even love her?!” Hop screeches

“Tch- Wastin’ my time,” Raihan barks with clear irritation, pushing him back before getting himself up from the floor. Sonia rushes to Hop’s side and helps him lean up, “You’re so goddamn blind you don’t even see the truth. Don’t take your insecurities out on me.”

Hop balls his hands into a tight fist, attempting to throw himself back up and at Raihan again but Sonia holds him back.

“Just go, Raihan!! JUST GO!” The Professor firmly shouts, pulling the angry Hop into her arms and hugging him as tightly as she can.

Raihan shrugs his shoulders, still incredibly pissed off, and exits the Lab without even wiping the blood from his mouth.

* * *

After the fight with Raihan, Sonia brought Hop back to her house. An old mansion in a relaxing area deep into the countryside away from the bustle of the town. The Professor wanted to take him to a place he could truly relax and sort through his feelings, since he didn’t want to go home, and the idea of him sleeping in his small lab office made her uneasy. The first thing she did when they walked through the door was force Hopnto take a shower and change. 

As the water pelts him hard, he stares vacantly as the water drips from his hair. Now that he had finally released the anger that had been building up all that time, all he felt was empty- hollow. It wasn’t satisfying to punch him, not in the slightest. Stepping out the shower, he sees Sonia left a small selection of clean clothes to change into. They’re all Leon’s old clothes- years old. Last time he saw Leon wearing some of these clothes was back when Leon was maybe eighteen or nineteen. He looks through the clothes and decides on the turtleneck because of the long sleeves.

* * *

Sonia is already in the living room, sitting on the sofa while stirring the contents of a beautiful ceramic teapot. It was unusual for him to see her not wearing her white Professor jacket. It was easy to forget how tight the clothes she wore were under that huge lab coat. She was dressed in her usual tight, half sleeved green blouse with light blue jeans. The gap between her shirt and jeans showed off her well toned midsection. 

Hop stood there against the door frame visibly tired, mentally he was just so exhausted. When Sonia notices him she shows a cute little half smile.

“Heh, you look just like Leon did when he was younger.”

“You must really like my big bro if you still have his clothes… it’s kinda embarrassing wearing these.”

“He never took any of the clothes he left here when we broke up. I’ve gotten over him now, but it’s a memento of our time together, I guess. We live in two different worlds and we’re both always too busy. Even if you try, sometimes it’s just not possible to make things work, even if you really want it to,” Sonia truthfully admits, pouring Hop a hot cup of tea and setting it down on a coaster on the coffee table. Taking that as a signal, he takes a seat on the sofa.

“Why… ? Couldn’t you just make time for each other?” His innocent question makes Sonia laugh unintentionally. She wishes love could be so simple.

“It’s not just time. It’s complicated feelings that make things messy. I was exactly like you. When Leon set out on his journey, I was right by his side. I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer too. Heh, I even thought I could be a Champion. But… I didn’t realise just how big the gap between us was. By the time I noticed, he was the Champion and I was… well, I was no one. It took a long time for me to find somewhere I felt I belonged. Meanwhile, Leon’s world was moving too fast for me to keep up. Eventually, I gave him an ultimatum ‘Give up the League or give up our relationship.’”

Sonia looks away, she knows she doesn’t need to tell him which one Leon chose. 

“Teach…”

“I loved him so much, but he had dreams he needed to see through. At the time I didn’t understand. But now when I see little kids running around, like you and Gloria back in the day, copying and looking up to him- it made me realise how important Leon is to so many people. He inspires people, gives them hope.”

“...That’s too sad to think about,” Hop looks down, staring into his cup of tea.

“You know, the other day Gloria had the exact same look on her face that you do now.”

“She did…?” Hop murmurs. Sonia scoots closer to him on the sofa, unusually closer than she normally would.

“Mhm. She’s a simple girl, one that cares about you more than anything else. You’ve been her rock since you were both small children.”

The distance between them was far too close for his liking. Sonia has her hand resting on his lap and her body pressed to his as she leaned against him. He tried to shrug off the feeling of her chest against his arm, hoping she just didn’t realise she was pressing against him. The proximity made him feel more than a little uncomfortable, yet he didn’t want to make her feel awkward if it was just a mistake. Trying to push the thought from his head he mutters a response,

“I care about her more than anything too. I’d do anything to make her happy.”

“That’s what hurts, isn’t it? You’re hurting so much because you love her.” Her pretty hand continues to trail across his thigh higher, her voice taking on a softer seductive sympathetic tone, “But she’s not like Leon. She would choose you over the League. Yet you know she shines brightest when she’s on the pitch, in the spotlight- away from you. Can you handle that? The guilt of taking her dream away from her?”

“I…” Hop hesitates

“If she quits the League, she’ll never be happy. You know that right? You of all people should know what it’s like to have your dream taken from you.”

Hop’s words get caught in his throat. His chin trembles ever so slightly.

“I can see how much you're hurting... Let me help you,” Sonia’s raspy words send alarm bells ringing through Hop’s head so loudly. He’s caught off guard when she playfully pushes him down against the sofa and mounts his lap, making a show of grinding her hips against him, “This is nothing to be guilty about, she was the one who cheated on you first. Maybe you can forget the pain if you’re on the same playing field?”

Sonia kisses Hop’s neck, occasionally gliding her tongue across his skin, as she slowly trails her fingers up underneath his shirt and rubbing his chest The fact his body was reacting to her sensual movements made him feel sick to his stomach, and she could feel him hardening underneath her which only made her movements even bolder. Once her soft pink lips connect with his, he pushes her off him as firmly as he can.

“I… I can’t! I can’t do this… You’re not her..” his eyes begin to tear up as he wipes his mouth with his arm hard, “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry, Teach,” Hop apologizes profusely before quickly fleeing from the room only to shut himself in the guestroom. Sonia sighs, almost relieved at his response but feeling the sting of rejection nonetheless. 

Hop curls up on the bed, holding a cushion to his chest. He hated it, the feeling of someone else’s lips on his- He detested it so much. Knowing his body reacted against his will made him want to throw up. All he could think about was the girl he adores more than anything else, wishing he could just hold her in his arms and forget everything. He’d do anything to just be with her right now, but in his mind all he was doing was fucking everything up. Alone with his thoughts he struggles to even close his eyes.

* * *

Last time Leon was in Postwick was donkey's years ago, and Leon’s mother, who was watching from behind Gloria and Leon was more than a little ecstatic to see her eldest son. Gloria probably would have tried to run away. Yet she forces herself to smile, her heart pounding so loudly she can hear it in her ears, she’s scared the others can hear it too. 

Leon’s hand reaches out and brushes a stray segment of her messy hair behind her ear, the smile he shows her is painfully sweet. 

“Rose let me take a short holiday to spend time with my family before the next promotion starts.”

Leon moves past Gloria and pulls his mother into a tight embrace. She pours tears of happiness at seeing her distant son. It was a touching moment that made Gloria forget about running away. 

Excitedly, Leon’s mother runs into the kitchen to start preparing food. It was a strange habit that she always made huge hearty meals when she was happy. Secretly, Gloria is dreading the feast that was no doubtably going to be served in a few hours. Gloria has barely been eating and it’s not like she can be rude and just refuse her huge portion servings.

* * *

For awhile, Leon spent time in the kitchen talking to his mother and catching up after years apart. On the other hand, Gloria hid herself away in the living room under a blanket, cuddled up on the sofa while watching a rubbish horror movie. Recently she spent most of her time just laying around. No motivation to move or do anything. And now Leon was just in the other room, she couldn’t relax at all.

“You’re watching this? I remember seeing this with you in the cinema when it came out,” she doesn’t even need to look up when she hears his voice.

A weight pushes down the other side of the sofa and as a silent response she curls up even further away from him, holding the cushion tighter to her chest. 

“It’s still just as bad as it was back then…”

The atmosphere is tense, they can both feel it. She would be content just letting the ground swallow her up at this point. Why did he have to come back and mess with her heart? All she wants is to fix her shattered relationship with Hop. Gloria knows she can make Hop happy- knows they both could be happy, but Leon just makes it too damn hard for her. 

“...You gonna tell me why you ran back to Postwick and started ignoring everyone?”

“I wasn’t ignoring anyone, I lost my phone. Besides, I don’t wanna talk about it,” she murmurs listlessly,

“How about getting some fresh air instead?” Leon randomly asks, “I have something to take your mind off things that want to show you.”

“...Show me what?”

“You’ll never find out if you just lay there,” his smile enthusiastic as he stands up and holds his hand out to her, “Come on.”

It is with hesitation that she places her hand in his. Effortlessly he pulls her onto her feet, and she tumbles slightly as she lands. A brief dizziness overwhelms her and she supports herself against his strong arms.

“You okay?” He inquires, bolstering her up with his hands on her shoulders.

“Y-yeah, just got dizzy for a moment there. I.. I haven’t been sleeping well,” she tries to quell his concerns.

“Hold onto me, I’ll support you.”

As usual, Leon’s voice is just too unfair, everything he says just makes the butterflies in her stomach agitated. He keeps his eyes fixated on her, as she shyly leans herself against his arm.

The frigid night air dances around with a gentle breeze that feels nice against her warm skin. The King guides her down the front garden to the wooden garden table, near the little Pokémon arena Leon’s grandfather made for him- back when he was only a little boy with a big dream of becoming a champion. Gloria takes a seat on the bench, while Leon makes a demonstration of pulling out a Pokéball in a dramatic fashion. She lightly chuckles when she sees the uncharacteristically pink ball,

“You never use dream balls, that really clashes with your image.” 

“Wait till you see what’s inside,” he places the ball in the palm of her hand and sits crossed legged on the ground, leaving a gap between them. Gloria aims the ball between them and calls forth what’s inside. Her face erupts widely into a smile as her eyes sparkle when she sees the cute pink Pokémon staring dumbfounded at her,

“It’s a Slowpoke?!?” Gloria’s mouth opens wide with amazement in her eyes. Having never seen a Slowpoke like it, she marvels over the Slowpoke’s strangely yellow head.

“Yup. Apparently this little fella was found over on the Isle of Armour recently.”

“No way! This is amazing!! He’s so cute too!!” She gushes cutely over it, petting its head gently and scratching behind its ear, “When did you get it?”

“Rose gave him to me, a thank you for stepping in as Chairman while he was in prison.”

“That’s so sweet of him,” Gloria smiles, petting the Slowpoke on her lap now. 

“But when I saw him, all I could think about was you,” Leon chuckles, bellowing laughter from his stomach. Gloria puffs her cheeks out and pouts childishly,

“Hey! What do you mean by that?!” 

Slowpoke just stares up at Gloria and turns back to Leon, blowing it’s cheeks out. Sending Leon into a fit of laughter, he almost fell backwards with how heavy he’s laughing. When Gloria looks at Slowpoke for support, only to see the silly expression on its face, her expression eases up and she finds herself giggling like crazy at how cute it is.

“You two are a great pair,” Leon’s smile is dazzling like the moonlight whenever he looks at her, “I want you to take care of him.”

“W-what?! No way? Really?!”

“Yes, really.” 

Gloria forgets herself in the happiness of the moment and winds up throwing her arms around Leon, hugging him tightly to express her appreciation. It’s just how she’s used to behaving around her former mentor. 

Slowpoke just gawks at them with that silly expression over his face. 

It dawns on her how close they actually are and now she’s caught in an internal panic, caused by her own lack of foresight. Timidly pulling back, she tries to avoid making eye contact with him- but it’s no use. Her eyes just naturally seem to wander back to him. 

“Why do you keep fighting this, Glory? Your feelings for me are far too obvious,” Leon tells her in barely no more than a whisper.

“Stop it, Leon…”

“I would, if you didn’t look at me the way you do.”

“I’m not…” 

Leon’s face approaches hers slowly, he’s giving her a chance to move away but she can’t. Like an animal caught in a spotlight, she’s frozen.

“LEEE-ONNN---!” A woman appears in the shadows at a distance as she jogs towards the residence. Gloria instantly puts space between her and her old mentor, still clinging onto the Pokémon in her arm

“Sonia?” Leon responds with surprise. 

“Your mum called when you arrived, I think she’s too excited that you’re back, hehe,” Sonia giggles. Placing her hands on her hips, she bends forward and pouts, “But don’t think you’re getting off the hook for not visiting sooner!” 

Leon rolls his eyes and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Even if they ended their relationship agreeing to be friends, things were tense between them. Leon clearly long since moved on, but there was a hint that Sonia still held onto an unrequited love. 

Gloria returns the Slowpoke to its ball, looking around anxiously before asking,

“Uhm, Professor- Where’s Hop?”

“Ah- he’s said he’ll be coming by later.” 

Disappointment was obvious by how dramatically her face drooped. It had been days since she last saw him, and truthfully she missed him so much.

“Oh…” Her obvious disappointment irritated Leon, even if he didn’t want it to. Gloria begins to ask Sonia questions rapidly “He’s been staying at yours recently, hasn’t he? Is he eating well? Has he been sleeping okay? I know sometimes he can get so caught up in his reading that he forgets to even sleep... “ 

Sonia looks at Gloria strangely then laughs awkwardly as she casually replies,

“...You’re worrying too much.”

With a sigh, Gloria looks down and her shoulders slump.

“Don’t look so glum! He’ll be here soon. Come on, let’s get out of this cold air and get a cup of tea!” Sonia cheers, pulling the two of them with her back into the house.

* * *

Sonia charges into the kitchen as soon as they enter the house, insisting on making tea and catching up with Leon’s mother. Leaving Gloria alone with Leon again. The whole situation frustrated her, she hated being alone with Leon. She knows what it’s like when it’s just them, especially after the mood just a moment ago.

“U-uhm, I think I’ll go get a cup of tea too.” Gloria hastily tries to get out of this scenario, but is cut off before she can escape. Leon pushes her against the wall. One arm rested against the wall, the other wrapped around her waist. 

Where they stood was dangerous. Too dangerous. Pressed up against the wall close to the Kitchen door- Sonia and Leon’s mother are on the other side of this thin wall.

“You always try to run, don’t you?”

Gloria’s heart was going crazy, rattling in her chest. She whispers in a panic, “W-what are you doing?”

Instead of replying, he claims her lips. At first her eyes widen as she tries to resist but it doesn’t take long for her body to give in. Her hands stop pushing against his chest and instead use it to support herself. Slow methodical kisses start becoming faster, shorter and more eagar. Gloria’s stomach is churning with nervousness, sending spikes of anxiety through her when she hears the talking in the next room. She doesn't want this. Once he’s finished with his fleeting assault of kisses, he hooks his finger under her chin and raises her face up to look up at him.

“Come to my room tonight when everyone’s asleep. Understand?” His low tone tempting her ear.

“...I need to go.” 

She manages to slip out of Leon’s grasp, but only because he’s letting her. As she hastily retreats all she can focus on is the lips that feel like they’re on fire- He really is like a Charizard, leaving a blaze wherever he touches.

* * *

Retreating, she finds herself back in the cold air. All she wanted to do was get away as fast as she could. Now she was just wandering around at night, letting her feet carry her anywhere they wanted. Calling forth her Cinderace, she walks under the night sky side by side with her loyal companion. Cinders was always excited to be out of his ball, bouncing around with energy then sprinting forward ahead a bit then running back to her. The air around her became misty the further into the Slumbering Weald they went.

Cinderace jerks up all of a sudden then turns his head, his ear twitching like he’s heard a sound in the distance. The faithful Pokemon points and runs off in the direction he’s pointing. Startled, Gloria rushes to catch up. The place she was led to was all too familiar to her even in the darkness. The place that held one of the most sentimental places in her heart. Cinders is standing there, watching a figure further back, near the lake. Skipping stones across the water, the small rays of moonlight sparkling against the water. Her foot knocks a stone, causing it to clink across the floor and alerting the figure. 

“...Who’s there?” The voice is immediately obvious to her, it’s like her heart is too excited to see him, so much so that it skips a beat. Cinders smiles and bounces around happily when he sees her reaction.

“...Hoppy!!!!” Gloria rushes forward towards him faster than a Scorbunny, jumping into his arms when he’s close to her. Her arms cling around him tightly as she rests her head against his chest. Taking in the scent of his cologne, a mildly sweet smell that was easy on the nose, she felt so comfortable in his arms. 

Hop’s arms timidly wrap around her small figure, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Gloria, Cinders?! W-why are you here?”

“Cinders guided me here, maybe he knew how much I missed you.”

The honest admission makes a weak smile appear on his face.

“This is our special place, huh?” 

“It always will be. That’s why you’re here too right?” Gloria giggles, smiling up at him, “Maybe it’s because we both wanted to see each other that we found each other here.”

For a moment, Hop stares blank faced but soon the cracks appear on his mask and he starts building up with laughter.

“You say such cute things.”

“Hoppy, It's true! I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too.”

Gloria snuggles happily into him, the warmth of this embrace just confirms to her that she really did take her feelings for Hop for granted. 

“Hey, about the League? I think i’ll be okay with retir-”

“No-” Hop stopped her from saying anymore, pulling away from their embrace. Large, cold hands curl around her dainty warm hands, clasping both tightly yet gently. A long, deep breath to gather his thoughts, he finally starts talking, “The other day you were so honest with me, even though it hurt you so much. So it’s my turn now, okay?”

“U-uhm, okay,” Gloria’s voice carries a bit of worry, unsure of what he wants to say.

“Are you in love with me?”

Gloria’s heart jumps when she hears his question,

“...I think I’ve been in love with you since I was a kid,” she giggles when she thinks about it, “You were so cool, you always protected me. You were my first ever crush. Remember when you caught your Wooloo and started boasting about doing the League Challenge? That’s actually what inspired me to want to be a trainer.” Her heart aches at the happiness she seemingly forgot. When was it that her heart swayed to Leon? When she started living with Leon and was enamoured by how mature he was? When she wanted to be a ‘proper adult’ and explore her sexuality? Leon may have been looking after her as a mentor, but there was definitely always sexual tension and teasing between them. When she thinks about Leon, she honestly admits “but for awhile now my feelings have been so confused…”

“I-it’s okay… Will you tell me why…?”

Her honest response causes his voice to tremble slightly as he draws in a deep breath.

“Because I love you so much, but I have feelings for him too.. It feels like my heart is torn in two…”

Hop hesitantly strokes his hand through her hair, the expression on his face carrying a pained smile.

“The guy you slept with?”

She nods.

There’s a small silence as they both gather their thoughts.

“I think I already knew… I was just desperate for you not to realise it as well. I was scared you’d throw me away as soon as you found someone else. Childish, huh?”

His self doubt is kicking in again, but he continues, “B-but that’s not the point. What I really want to say is this, I’ve been thinking hard about it these past few days so here goes..." he takes a large inhale and slowly but clearly continues, "I want you to continue pursuing your dream in the League... you definitely have what it takes to become Galar’s Champion again. Of course I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t love to be by your side as you become Champion again, but I will support you no matter what… even if I’m not the one by your side.”

A steady stream of tears falls down his cheek as he tries to hold his composure together.

“What do you mean by that..?” 

“I can’t hide how fucked in the head I am, Lori. Ever since I found out about you and him, some of the thoughts I have are so dark. It scares me… terrifies me. I don’t want to hurt you- I have never wanted to hurt you or say those horrid things to you. Tch- I even ruined our precious first time by being so impatient and selfish. As if having sex with you would keep you with me. I’m so sorry… for everything.”

“Hoppy… I may be confused about my feelings, but I know It’s you I want to be with. Otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you, silly,” Gloria’s hopeful expression is radiant, so radiant Hop can feel the warmth returning to his cold face. “When things get tough for you, all you need to do is be honest with how you’re feeling. And I’ll be honest with you too, okay?”

“Gloria… Are you sure? You really mean that?” Hop’s surprise is so obvious from his expression.

“Of course!! We can get through this together, I know we can!”

“I… I can’t promise things will be perfect but I honestly want to try to make this work for both of us. I don’t want to just accept that this won’t work because our paths are just too different. I don’t want you to have to sacrifice anything for me anymore or ignore your own dreams. I want to stop being so ignorant and get stronger as a person, as a lover. Someone who can be your rock when you need it. Uh- uhm… That’s uh… I-if you’re really okay with a messed up man like me.”

Gloria’s happiness erupts from her face in the form of tears, Hop panics at the sight of her tears but is quickly pushed to the ground by Gloria who accidentally jumps at him with too much force. The tears turn to laughter as she shyly looks away, Hop rubbing his shoulder after hitting the concrete floor lets out a little laugh too.

“S-sorry… I was just so happy…” Gloria murmurs as she uses her thumb to wipe the tear from his cheek. He looks up at her, unsure if it’s a dream or reality.

“Does that mean… You’re really okay with me?”

“Yeah,” she nods a smile beaming at him. Their hands tangle together, entwining their fingers as they share a sweet kiss.   
  


* * *

Together, hand in hand, they make their way slowly back to the house after Gloria recalled her Cinderace. The grasp of their hands is tight with the sense of unity finally between them. Before they reach Hop’s house, Hop stops her by a field and suddenly jitters,

“Ah.. uhm… I have something that belongs to you,” he averts his gaze feeling nervous and anxious,

“You do?” Gloria asks with a little tilt of her head.

Hop puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out the familiar phone. Recognising the phone, her eyes light up with surprise,

“The hotel found my phone?!”

He just shakes his head sadly,

“If we’re going to be honest with each other then I won’t lie to you. It was never lost, I took it. After I read those messages I couldn’t bear the idea that you could be talking to him.”

“Messages…?” 

“The ones from Raihan.”

Messages from Raihan? It confuses her at first, till she remembers Leon was using Raihan’s phone that day. A pang of guilt immediately hits her like a truck. In her head it all finally makes sense. The way he’s been comparing himself to Raihan, and the way he’s spoken of him recently- Hop thinks she cheated with Raihan.

“Oh…” Gloria murmurs, not correcting him or knowing what else to say. If he doesn’t know it’s Leon then maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Reasoning with herself that she can live with holding the blame for cheating on him on her own, but the idea of ruining the precious bond between the two brothers was too painful to think about.

 _‘I’m sorry, Hop, this is the last lie I will tell you.’_ Gloria swears to herself.

“I won’t ever do anything like that again. I’m sorry for lying to you.” 

“I’m happy you told me the truth though. Thank you for giving it back to me.”

He half smiles, placing the phone back into her hand. The irrational anxiety and jealousy of giving the phone back to her rises up inside him but he knows he made the right choice by putting trust in her.

“I feel so close to you right now,” Hop looks at her sweetly as he works to overcome the jealous anxiety in his heart.

“Hehe, because I’m right in front of you, silly,” she sarcastically responds. Hop chuckles.

“No, not like that. It’s like we’re finally on the same page, like I know we both really want the same thing… I wish I could have proposed to you with this feeling in my heart. It’s so strong and hopeful.” 

He’s just so damn precious. It’s as if her heart is overwhelmed with the love she has for him. The fact he is acknowledging their issues and working his hardest, pushing past his fears to make them both happy, it’s like she’s falling in love with him all over again. 

“Just like your smile has always been for me.”

They’re both bashful, like children in love for the first time again- but this time they’re determined not to make the same mistakes.

Gloria squeezes his hand and flutters her eyes up to him and asks,

“Hop… Can we go to my mother’s house tonight?”

“Huh? Your mum is away right now though, isn’t she?”

She shyly looks down, a blush burnt onto her cheeks as she whispers,

“I know. Your house is kinda full at the moment… I was hoping we could be alone for a while.” 

Hop’s face ignites with bashful shyness when he understands what she means, he covers his mouth with his hand and looks away unsure of how to respond. Until he finally blurts out.

“I-if that's what you want...Then w-will you let me erase that time in the Weald? I want to cherish you completely this time.”

“U-uhm... If it’s you… then I’ll probably let you do whatever you want,” she plays with her hair flirtatiously before grabbing his hand and guiding him back in the other direction, towards her mother’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter was the hardest to write. It's been written and scrapped so many times, but it's finally done. I'm glad! This chapter was too emotional. Now on to the next chapter!
> 
> Me thinks Gloria is gonna regret not telling Hop the truth about Leon... ( ﾟдﾟ)


	9. Partnership

From the moment they enter the old cottage, Gloria pushes Hop against the door. Standing on her tiptoes as she seeks out his lips urgently. Her hands cup his cheeks as she stares into his innocent golden eyes. While Hop’s hands rests on her hips, he whispers,

“You still have that ring kept in a safe place, right? When I sort myself out in the head, I want to propose to you again, next time it’ll be for real. Then you can wear the ring with pride.”

“Okay…” she bashfully responds. Once again, his lips are on hers and he can hardly believe just how good kissing her feels, how different it was to when Sonia’s lips were against his. As she’s kissing him, she feels so happy that they are finally back in sync. Though her mind flutters away. The purple hair, the golden eyes, the dark skin, they really did look alike every now and then. Sometimes the image of Leon seems to replace Hop momentarily. It’s an image she wants to forget, but even with her feelings for Hop, she knows it will take time, but eventually she is bound to come to love Hop more than she loves Leon. Especially if they can remain as happy as this. At least that's what she believes.

However, their kiss is halted when Gloria pulls away, nausea overwhelms her suddenly and she finds herself holding her stomach and her mouth. 

“G-Gloria?!” Concern flushes over his face.

She shakes her head and flaps her hand in front of her, but then runs off to the Kitchen.

Hop joins her in the kitchen, she’s on the floor clutching a small bucket in her hand breathing heavy. He bends down near her and gently rubs her back and pulls her hair away from her face,

“Are you okay?” 

She nods, before emptying her stomach. When she calms down, he quickly fetches her a glass of water and returns to her side. 

“T-thank you. I’ve not been eating or sleeping recently. I guess I was just overwhelmed with emotions,” Gloria explains to him, “S-sorry I ruined the moment.”

Hop laughs sweetly,

“It’s fine, I’m okay with waiting anyway. I just want you to feel better. Let’s get you to your room, okay?”

She nods.

* * *

Gloria’s mum hadn’t really changed her room much at all since she had left, though some things were in boxes now like the old TV and video game consoles. The room of the young teenage Gloria was embarrassing for her now. It was a complete contrast to the lovely room she had back at Leon’s apartment in Wyndon. This room was childish to say the least. The walls are a boyish teal blue with posters of Leon and his Charizard, type charts, a map of Galar and other random Pokemon she thought were cool at the time over them, and even the carpet had a pattern of a pokéball. The white desk had a replica of the cap Leon always wore laying on top of it. Even on the bed she had a plush of Champion Leon. The shelf packed full of DVDs with Championship matches from across the globe. It was a complete fangirl’s room. Who figured she’d move on from posters of her idol to actually having photos taken by his side. 

Hop guides her over to the bed and once she’s laid down, he chuckles fondly as he looks around her room.. 

“I remember coming here a lot when we were studying Pokemon techniques. It hasn’t changed much, huh?” 

“It’s embarrassing...” she grabs the plushie next to her and cuddles it tightly as she hides her embarrassment. Only to hear,

“ _Let’s have a champion time!_ ” the voice box inside the plush activates when she unintentionally pressed the button on the inside.

“Let’s have a champion time!” Hop repeats, throwing out his brother’s signature pose. Gloria giggles, remembering how they always used to pretend when they were younger.

“It’s not as cool when you do it!”

“Lee is much more dramatic, that’s why!” he can’t hold back his laughter, “He’s amazing! I can’t believe he lets you use his signature pose too!” 

“I beat him so I deserve to use it!” She pouts, cuddling the plush up to her face, “I was so excited when he asked me to be his protege. Behind the theatrics and showmanship, he truly is more dedicated and inspirational than anyone I’ve ever known.”

Being in this room, it makes her wonder when her crush on Hop transformed into the fascination with Leon. It seemed so natural that she admired the Champion that everyone adored, but it was only when she got to know Leon personally- the man _not_ the legend- that she became absolutely enamoured with him. Not that she’d ever tell Hop that. 

“Leon’s amazing, that’s why!” Hop continues to gush over his big brother with the usual stars in his eyes, just like he’s always done, “I’m actually jealous that you got to live with Leon for so long. He’s never stuck around Postwick for long, and I only really get to talk to him in texts so sometimes I feel like I don’t really know him.”

“Your dad left when Leon was just a kid, he had a huge burden on his shoulders.”

“Yeah. I was really young when he left so I don’t really remember him that’s why it didn’t really affect me. When I got older though, Mum told me about how abusive dad was… I never knew Leon went through something so painful, but it’s like he refuses to talk about it if I bring it up."

She didn’t know what to say to Hop. Leon had already told Gloria that his showmanship developed back during a traumatic time, so that he wouldn’t have to worry his mother. But she never knew the true extent of what he went through.

“Leon’s only ever relied on his Pokemon. Even Sonia and that dragon douchebag haven’t been able to get close to him emotionally. I really hope Leon finds a nice girlfriend to take care of him.”

“...I don’t want to talk about Leon anymore.” She sighs and tosses the plush away from her. When it hits the floor it echoes that catchphrase again.

“Hehe, I’m gushing too much aren’t I? Are you jealous? Just so you know, I think you’re really amazing too. You’re the cutest trainer in all of Galar,” he chuckles.

“Pft, lame. Besides, I’m not jealous. I’m just still a bit sick.”

He scoots onto the bed and pulls her head against his chest,

“It’s okay, we can rest here for a bit.” 

For a while they relax together, not really talking, just enjoying each other’s presence. His arm is around her shoulder with his head nuzzled on the top of hers, and her head against his chest. Hop’s holding his phone in his free hand, casually swiping up with his thumb as he reads, while Gloria checks through all the messages sent to her by her colleagues. It seems only natural that she’d eventually end up on Leon’s messages. He sent her the most messages- he always did. The first image is a cup of coffee, lamenting his hangover. Next is him wearing a Scorbunny headband with a massive grin _‘bought this for you!’_

It makes her heart ache as the messages turn to just short sporadic texts of worry. She doesn’t know what possesses her to do it, but before she can stop herself she messages him, anything she can think of.

\-----

**Gloria**

That Scorbunny headband is super cute! You still have it for me right?

**Lee**

Gloria? Is that you?

**Gloria**

I’m not a ghost yet ( ﾟдﾟ)

**Lee**

No, I mean, I thought you lost your phone?

\-----

Gloria is surprised by how quickly he responded to her, she figured he was still too busy with his mum and Sonia to have his phone with him. Still, now that he was massaging her back she didn’t know what to say. She felt like a little kid thinking about how to reply to him.

\-------

**Gloria**

I did!

But Hop found it.

I hope I didn’t worry you when I didn’t come back.

**Lee**

That so?

Btw

Hop already texted me that you were together and you'd be staying at your mum's place tonight.

Hop didn't want mum worrying you’d both gone missing. You know what she's like.

**Gloria**

Oh. 

Sorry...

**Lee**

You half scared me to death when you ran off like that. 

I regret it. If I hadn't kissed you so suddenly, you probably wouldn’t have run off. 

And I wouldn’t be feeling this jealous.

I wish it was me there with you

**Gloria**

No you don’t

You’d freak if you saw my room

**Lee**

I doubt it, haha. It’d be cute to see what my Glory was into when she was a young. 

Do you have as much Scorbunny stuff as you do back at my apartment?

**Gloria**

No, I wish!

I only fell in love with Scorbunny after you showed me him that day.

I’d never let you in my room, though.

I think I’d actually die. 

\-----

“Who are you talking to?” Hop eyes glance over to her, over her phone screen. Just the presence of his gaze makes her uneasy. Even if she wasn’t doing anything wrong, she quickly sends a sticker to bulk up the chat in case he’s reading the things Leon wrote. A quick reply follows,

“Just Leon.”

Relief seems to almost wash over his face. It shouldn’t. But he doesn’t know that.

“Oh. Sorry…” he mutters. It was a little disappointing that he even asked, she thought he was going to learn to trust her. It dampens the mood between the two but she soon fades out into her chat.

Despite the rough start to the chat, their playful banter soon has Gloria smiling from ear to ear again. The topic rapidly turns to Pokémon as it always did with them. Leon telling her about the latest strategies trainers are using in Unova and Alola which absolutely enthralls her. She becomes so engrossed in their animated chat that she didn’t realise Hop had fallen asleep. Her eyes flutter up to him, watching his chest rise and fall gently with his breathing. Seeing him in sweet slumber, she knows she won’t be sleeping for a while so she creeps out the bed. After changing into a cute nightie she finds in her old wardrobe and brushing her hair, she decides to let Hop sleep in peace. Pulling a blanket over Hop, she kisses his forehead. Just as she’s about to leave the room, she sees that Leon plush on the floor. With a sigh, she picks it up and relocates herself to the living room with it.

Sprawled out on the sofa in the dark, hugging the soft plush toy, with nothing but the glow of her phone illuminating her she continues to text Leon. Part of her can’t believe he’s still awake this early in the morning chatting to her.

\-----

**Lee**

The World Championships will be announced soon.

Rose is adamant for Galar to have the opportunity to host it.

He’s coming down to Postwick within the next week to let us know the news.

**Gloria**

The World Championship’s every five years right?

It would be amazing if Galar got the chance!

**Lee**

The last World Championship was in Kanto but at that point I had to step up as chairman for Macro Cosmos. I hated not being able to attend.

I definitely want to be invited to enter this year. 

I’m aiming for victory.

**Gloria**

I’d expect nothing less from Galar’s King.

I’ll be cheering you on !! 

**Lee**

Thank you, haha.

There might be a few surprises though!

It’s getting late, you okay?

**Gloria**

I’m fine,

Chatting with you is a lot of fun!

What about you though? 

**Lee**

I’m enjoying myself too.

It’s like old times, huh?

Remember when we used to say we were going to bed, but would end up talking to each other over texts all night anway?

**Gloria**

Our rooms were right next to each other too, hehe. 

We were such dorks.

Though, I used to have a mini heart attack every time I saw you walk around without a shirt on at night.

**Lee**

Excuse me? That’s nothing compared to those cute little night dresses you started wearing. They were so short I never knew where to look. 

You have no idea how many times I thought about inviting you into my room.

But I stopped myself every time because of your age.

**Gloria**

Sometimes I wish you didn’t stop yourself.

All I ever wanted back then was to be yours.

**Lee**

Jeez, don’t tell me things like that.

Not to say I didn’t realise the romantic tension between us.

I just cherished you too much to rush you into things when you weren’t old enough.

**Gloria**

We can’t reverse time and change things. Hop has accepted my mistakes and he’s going to work on supporting me in the League from now on.

He’s forgiven me for cheating on him. Even though he thinks it was Raihan…

**Lee**

What? He knows? And he thinks you were with Raihan?

He doesn’t know the truth?

**Gloria**

No..

I don’t want him to.

Hop loves you more than anything. It would devastate him if he knew.

As much as I love you, Leon- I decided to work on my relationship with Hop, I know I can make him happy and that I can be happy with him.

I’m going to marry him.

**Lee**

That’s... really what you want?

**Gloria**

It is…

But I don’t want to try avoid you anymore. 

You’re everything to Hop.

Can we not be friends again?

\-----

Her heart is racing as she waits for his reply. The replies have been almost instant until those last messages. The longer he took to respond, the more anxiety rises in her chest. After the longest few minutes, finally a message flashes up

\-----

**Lee**

...Yeah, of course.

I’m sorry for hurting you.

Stay happy, okay?

All I want is to see you smile.

\-------

Gloria hugs the plush toy of Leon close to her chest, her eyes tearing up. Why is he apologizing? She loves him so desperately she can’t stand the fact she’s hurt him again. Yet whatever happened between them should never have happened to begin with. It was a mistake. She made this choice, Hop needs her more than Leon does. Given time, she knows she can love Hop more than she loves Leon. They’ve always been together, and now he’s willing to support her dreams and help fix himself. There was nothing left to hold them back. This was the right thing to do.

* * *

A few days had passed since that night. Gloria and Hop had stayed at her mother’s cottage over that time. She couldn’t face Leon after their text session that night. Yet he still sent her mundane texts, photos of Wooloos around the fields of Postwick, he even managed to take a photo of a black Wooloo that was munching on grass. Leon really was trying to be normal and casual like she asked, and it just made her feel guilty as sin. Hop on the other hand spent a lot of time going over to see his brother, she got out of it by saying she wasn’t feeling well.

That night however, both of them had been called over to Hop’s mother's house urgently. There’s a buzz from the moment Hop and Gloria walked into the house. Hop’s mum is beaming as she pulls them both into the living room. They’re both noticeably surprised when they see Chairman Rose, Orleana, Leon, Sonia and Raihan were already there. Though Gloria recalls that Leon said they were going to visit in their chat a few nights back.

Daggers are thrown from Hop’s eyes as soon as he sees Raihan, and she can feel his hand tighten around hers. It hurt, causing Gloria to pat Hop on his arm, maybe he didn’t realise how tight his grip was.

“What’s going on?” Hop asks the crowd.

His mother just explodes with joy as she decares,

“Chairman Rose has exciting news!”

Hop pretty much drags Gloria to the sofa on the other side of the room, making sure she’s a distance away from the others, away from Raihan- who is sat with Rose on the sofa across the room.

“This is between us for now. The official announcement won’t be for a few more weeks. Galar will have the honour to be hosting the World Championship tournament this year.” Rose begins to proudly tell them, Hop’s eyes sparkle as he hears the news and finally his grip relaxes, “Wyndon Stadium will be the arena they’ll be using for the matches. Of course that’s only natural with it’s prestige and size.”

“Has Leon been invited to be a contestant?!” Hop excitedly bounces on the sofa with his hands balled into fists as if he needs to channel his excitement.

“Yes- but there’s a small problem. Apparently the committee decided the tournament will be focused on double battles, they’ve invited me to participate but I need a partner for the tournament. After a lot of thought, both Chairman Rose and I came to the conclusion that Gloria should be my partner for the tournament,” Leon speaks up.

Gloria stutters as soon as she hears,

“M-me?! But I’m not Champion anymore!”

Chairman Rose chuckles as if she’s told a joke.

“Nonsense, it hardly matters. The ‘King and Queen’ of Galar’s League would make the perfect team. Between you two, you have dominated the Galar League for the past sixteen years.”

“Uhm- Excuse me! They called me the Princess of Galar! Not the Queen!” Gloria refutes, feeling way too embarrassed. Rose simply retaliates,

“Princess and the King doesn’t exactly roll off the tongue now does it? Marketing is important.” 

“It does make a lot of sense!” Hop interjects with innocent excitement, “You two are pretty much Galar’s power couple in terms of the League! You were only ever defeated by each other!” 

“Power couple huh, makes sense I suppose.” Sonia mutters, though she rolls her eyes at the expression.

“L-listen! I’m no good with double battles, this whole thing is no good!” Gloria panics, wanting to get out of the situation. There’s no denying the opportunity to perform in the World Championships was something she always dreamed about- It’s so much more of an honour than the League, but she doubts herself too much. If Leon lost because of her, everyone would be so devastated “Surely Raihan would be a good choice too? He’s a master at double battle strategies!”

Hop’s reaction sours the moment his name leaves her lips. Yet Raihan just digs his hands into his hoodie and throws himself back on the sofa,

“Girl, I’m _great_ at double battles, but Leon’s style is way too different from mine. I think i’d end up killin’ him if I had to team with him.”

“What Raihan actually means is that he isn’t exactly apt at working with another person on the pitch, he has to be in control to be able to plan further down the line. Double battles with two people requires a great deal of synchronicity and on the spot improvisation,” Sonia starts explaining, while Raihan just makes an irritated expression with a click of his teeth, “I can see why Rose and Leon believe you to be the best fit, as mentor and student you already have great knowledge on each other’s styles, even your Pokemon compliment each other and hide the other’s weaknesses. You’re a smart man Chairman. I guess you really want Galar to take the gold.” 

“Naturally,” he smiles, “I trust my instincts.”

“Of course! Our Lee and little Glory can definitely make Galar proud!” Hop’s mum is beaming with pride at her son. Gloria’s eyes stray over to Leon. It’s like whenever she sees him, her body forgets how to breath. Leon makes a show of standing up and bowing in front of Gloria like a gentleman and holding his hand out to her,

“Say you will accompany me, my Princess. With you, I am certain we can seize the victory- My Glory,” Leon switches to the persona he wears on the field, the persona of a confident King. He’s calling her his Princess again, _his Glory._ She knows he’s just playing the part, but she can’t stop herself being affected by him. Hop’s so blind he can’t see what’s right in front of him.

Her hand settles in his shyly as she looks up at him. He has her caught in his gaze. Their small audience cheer at their partnership for the World Championship.

* * *

Escaping from the noise, she retreats into the kitchen with the excuse of getting some water. A moment later, the kitchen door closes with a clunk. When she turns around, she sees the Dragon Gym Leader himself, although it’s a surprise, she acknowledges his presence with a nod of her head.

“Congrats on the partnership Little Glory,” he snickers, heading over to the sink near her. He’s getting a little too close for her liking.

“Thank you, it’s an honour to be chosen as his partner,” she expresses honestly.

An attempt to siddle herself to the side becomes fruitless when he cages her between his arms and up against the kitchen counter. Raihan is so lanky that he looms over her like a tall shadow.

“Uhm, e-excuse me?” She raises an eyebrow as she stares up directly into his piercing bright cyan eyes. It’s only now she’s up close that she notices the swollen cut on his lip. The dragon man notices where her line of sight is trailing and quips,

“Curious ‘bout this? Your boy can throw quite the punch, y’know?” 

“Oh no… I’m really sorry…” She finds herself apologising naturally, “I really didn’t mean to get you caught up in this mess…”

“Doesn’t bother me, but a little heads up that he thinks I fucked you would have been great.”

Gloria looks down and twiddles her fingers together,

“I didn’t know myself at first.”

“It’s aite. My bad for gettin’ so hammered I picked up the wrong phone, I guess. You been alright though?”

“Yeah. U-uhm, Raihan. It might be odd for me to be asking this, but I already asked Leon- Do you mind not telling Hop the truth?”

Raihan leans in closer, waaay too close. His lips graze her ear as he whisper,

“That you’ve been fucking his beloved big bro?” The bold words he uses sends a sliver of a shiver down her spine, Yet he soon guffaws, “Tchaahaha, don’t worry- I wasn’t gonna tell, I’m just teasin’ ya to get a reaction.”

She pushes him back without hesitation, her eyes rolling as she hears his response. Yet he doesn’t remove his arms from the cage he’s created. Arms folded, she stares at him with defiance, like she isn’t going to tolerate him playing with her.

“I don’t appreciate you trying to play with me, but thank you for not telling him the truth. Leon is everything to Hop, I don’t want to ruin that if I can help it.”

“Eh, teasing aside, I ain’t doing this for the boy. I’m doing it for you and Leon. That man is so damn in love with you, you know that right? Don’tcha feel anything for him?”

“...Of course I do… I’m in love with him too,” she admits her true feelings to the cocky lad, who looks taken aback by her honesty, “but I’m in a relationship with Hop. This is what I decided- no one else.” 

“That so? If it’s what _you_ really want, then no one can argue with that I guess. We’ll support ya.” Raihan looks away, an arm raised as he rubs the back of his neck. A little pout on his face. Embarrassed to be admitting it, “You’re one of us, y’know? We’re like a family and we all miss seeing you happy- Like, actually happy.”

Gloria smiles at him, he really is like an annoying older brother. The thought makes her giggle,

“You’re so silly.”

A stroke of bad luck always seems to follow her, and it _had_ to be that moment when Hop walked in to check on her. That smile he had faltered at the very sight of them two being so close together. Immediately he rushes over to them, forcibly pushing Raihan away from her while standing protectively ahead of her. Raihan staggers at the sudden force but he effortlessly seems to twirl back into a standing position. The normally sweet boy is seething with anger from the proximity he caught them in, and Raihan isn’t helping as he stares back at him.

With a lick of his busted lip, he challenges,

“You don’t wanna cause a scene, boy. Your family is out there and we ain’t done nothing wrong.”

Hop grits his teeth and slams his hand against the kitchen worktop as hard as he can,

“Nothing wrong?! Then stay the hell away from her!” 

Raihan narrows his eyes, with his lips pressed to a firm line he just says,

“Gloria, take care of yourself yeah? You have my number if you ever need me.” 

Nothing more is spoken between them as Raihan strolls out casually. Yet the moment he leaves, Gloria attempts to calm her boiling boyfriend down,

“Hop…I-”

“Shut up!!” He spits between his gritted teeth, his hand red from how hard he hit the counter, “Why are you still letting yourself be played around with by that bastard?! Standing there smiling at him, acting like a cheap skank he can pick up whenever he wants...! Are you really that stupid?!” The expression he shows her could cut through trees, it’s sharp and painful- Clearly he’s hurt and upset.

“S-stop it!!” Gloria retaliates for once, albeit nervously, knowing he’s hurt but she’s broken up that he’s taking it out on her in such a horrible way. It’s just like he did back in Wyndon. “Didn’t you say you would trust me?! That you never want to say these hurtful things to me?!”

“I am trying to trust you, Gloria! I’m trying so hard! Why are you letting him manipulate you?!”

“What are you saying?! I haven’t done anything wrong! We were just talking!! Why… why are you being like this?!”

As she turns to run away, her upper arm is clutched tightly. Too tightly. He’s grasping at her so hard he doesn’t even realise he’s hurting her. 

“How do you think it makes me feel when I see you so close, laughing and smiling with the other man you told me you’re in love with?!”

“Please let go, Hop! You’re hurting me!” 

“You’re making me do this!!!” The expression on his face is different from anything she’s ever seen, and for the first time it worries her. The grip he has on her arm is so hard she knows it will probably leave a bruise later. 

“No, I’m not!!” She raises her voice, which startles him. She slaps him, wriggling out of his grasp. His eyes are wide and empty, his mouth slightly agape. Gloria pants trying to calm down her sudden panic, “We’ll talk when you calm down…!”

After saying her piece, she flies out the kitchen and dashes upstairs to their room- locking the door behind her. She’s against the door, crying. Hurt at how aggressively he spoke to her, but in her head she begins to justify his aggression. Gloria was the one who cheated, the one who still can’t stop herself thinking about another man. He has the right to be angry, the right to be upset. Maybe she deserves this pain- that’s all that seems to run through her mind.

* * *

The lively atmosphere from downstairs drizzled out slowly. Raihan had set off after the conflict earlier. Hop had tried his best to get Gloria back with the guests but she refused to open the door no matter how much he asked. Chairman Rose and Orleana booked a flying taxi back to Wyndon not long after. Then later, Hop decided to walk Sonia back home. Gloria hadn’t come out of her room once since, but now the guests were gone Leon found himself outside her room and knocking on her door.

“Glory? You okay in there?”

The sound of his smooth voice alerts Gloria and she stands up from the ball she was curled into just a moment ago.

“I’m fine, Leon. Shouldn’t you be downstairs with the others?”

“Everyone's gone now. I was too worried so I stayed behind,” Leon tells her with a sigh, “Hop said you weren’t feeling well again.”

The sound of the lock clinks as she twirls it, opening the door ajar she stares at Leon. When he sees her, his eyebrows furrow but he shows a weak smile.

“You look as sad as a Sobble…” his soft but cute remark makes her look away shyly with a frown,

“Can I sit with you for awhile?" She eventually asks.

“Of course. Want to come in my room?”

“Okay…”

Leon’s room was just across the hallway to Hop’s. It was the largest bedroom in the house, which was kind of a waste considering he has lived in Wyndon for many years now. His mum's the sentimental type when it came to Leon though. Photos of him as champion were all over the house. So It's not really a surprise his room barely changed and the stuff inside it hasn’t either. The variety of hats and caps proudly on display on the walls, the official posters of the League years before Leon even won, and even the bookshelves filled with magazines and books that are all outdated now. It kinda reminded Gloria of her own room back at her mum’s place in that aspect.

Gloria wanders into the room and timidly takes a seat on the edge of his double bed. Leon pulls the chair from his desk and sits near her, knowing she would act awkward if he sat on the bed with her.

“I’m not going to ask you why you’ve been crying," he supportively informs her, a smile follows, “Just know I’m here for you, okay? We can talk about whatever you want.”

Leon’s always been caring, he’s always picked her up when she’s been down. From when she was just starting out her adventure, to now. Ever since she’s really known him.

“Why are you being so nice to me after everything I’ve done?” she derisively remarks, “I’ve avoided you, ignored you, slept with you, played with your feelings, rejected you. I’ve done nothing but hurt you.” 

“You say it like I'm innocent. You’re only nineteen, I’m the adult here. I’m the one that should have known better than to pursue my little brother’s girlfriend,” Leon sighs as he rubs his palm against his forehead, “The blame of this situation isn’t just yours to hold, most of this is mine.”

“I hate this, Lee. Why can’t I stop messing everything up?” She bursts out into tears once more, throwing her head down into her hands as she cries painfully, “Why can’t I just make Hop happy? Why can’t I stop ruining things? Why am I such a terrible person?”

Leon’s hands reach out to her, but then stop and fall back to his side. Fists gripped in a ball as he turns his head away from the sight of her crying. He’d love to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but that’s not what she wants and it tears him apart.

“Gloria…” The hopelessness in his heart at seeing the girl he loves in pain and not being able to do a damn thing hurts so much. Grabbing a random cap from his desk, he places it over her head and pulls the peak down to cover her face. It's what he always did when he wanted to stop his own emotions from overwhelming him, desperately hoping it would work for her too. The action causes the tears to slow down, yet her breaths are quick and sporadic as she attempts to compose herself. Leon puts on a cheerful voice as he casually remarks, “The air tonight is really nice. I think Charizard would like it too. Want to go for a ride?”

Gloria nods slowly but she doesn’t even say anything- Afraid that if she opens her mouth she’ll end up crying again.

* * *

Both of them make their way outside, heading over to the little bridge between his mother’s house and her's. It’s cold out, but Leon’s warm expression contrasts the cold air. She wonders if he’s cold since he’s wearing a thin looking white v neck shirt, black jeans and a baggy zip up hoodie. His hair is flowing out freely with the breeze. Not that she's one to talk, she’s just in a pair of leggings and a striped shirt, still wearing that cap Leon put on her head earlier. 

Leon throws out his Pokeball, releasing Charizard. The large red dragon looks happy to be out the ball for a while, he isn’t exactly used to being kept in the ball. Before Leon takes her over to him, he pulls his hoodie off, placing it around her. She slides her arms in and blushes at how much his hoodie consumes her.

“It’s a little cold out. Hopefully this will keep you warm.”

It’s embarrassing to admit but it is really warm. 

He takes her hand and guides her towards his Charizard who is patiently waiting. First he helps her up onto his back, then he hops up himself, supporting her from behind. 

Charizard flaps his wings slowly then with amazing speed and force he jolts up into the air. Gloria finds herself tightening her grip on Charizard as the brief fear overwhelms her, but Leon glides his hands over hers as calm and cool as ever,

“Not too hard, Charizard won’t let you fall, nor will I, so be gentle on him.”

With his soft advice in her ears, she hesitantly nods her head. Despite her anxiety, she places her trust in him as she tries to relax herself. Gloria had never flown on a Pokémon like this, the most she had ever done was ride a Corviknight flying taxi but that was hardly anything like this. There was nothing stopping her from falling straight off the Charizard, well except for Leon. It’s times like this that make her glad at how hench he really is. Though it was a curse as well, considering his strength was incredibly attractive to her, partially because she knew of how hard he worked to get and maintain the muscular figure he has.

The feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, the sight of the world above the clouds. Little specks of lights dotted around like stars on the ground. It’s like her world was sparkling. Leon’s faithful companion flying above the Rookidees and Pidoves underneath them.

The longer they fly, the more Gloria becomes accustomed to the feeling, the more enamored she becomes at the thrill of flying through the air, sweeping and swooping through the sky with Leon securing her from behind her.

“Charizard! Faster!” She chants loudly to the dragon as her confidence grows. It smirks at the challenge and instantly sparks forward, speeding faster and faster. Gloria screams with excitement as she finds herself falling back slightly, but Leon wraps his arm around her waist securely and holds her firmly against him. She’s giggling with happiness,

“This is so much fun!!!”

“You’re not cold are you?” Leon asks her, talking directly into her ears. She hadn’t really thought about it. Her legs were a little cold but Charizard’s warm body and Leon’s hoodie kept her warm enough. Gloria leans her head back and talks loudly so he can hear her through the wind.

“Uh-uh! Your hoodie is really warm and cosy!”

“I’m glad.”

“Hehe, I wanna train a flying Pokemon now! No wonder why you and Raihan love this so much!”

“Being up above the clouds is really something, huh? It’s an amazing way to clear your head.”

“It really is! Oh- Look! The lights in the buildings look so beautiful from here!”

It grips his chest, the affection he has for her holds him so tightly. He isn’t looking at anything but her. It’s like he can’t move his glance away from her face for even a second lest he miss the movements of her expressive face. These soft and sweet expressions she’s showing right now, he wanted to burn them to his memory. Even Gloria had perked up completely since, like she forgot why she was upset in the first place. She looks back at him once more, her eyes sparkling and her smile so radiant. 

When they land back on the ground, Leon jumps off then immediately helps her down, pulling her into his arms as he lifts her back onto the floor. With a red face, she tries to look away but her eyes always return to his. He’s looking at her with those gorgeous golden eyes she loves. Neither of them say anything as they move away from each other. It’s like she can feel the warmth around her waist still. With a handsome smile, he pulls his cap off over her head and puts it on his. 

“Don’t lose that beautiful smile, okay? Come on, let’s head back.”

Walking ahead, she trails him from behind. Eyes focused on his broad back, on his long beautiful hair. Suddenly she blurts out,

“...It was really fun flying with you on Charizard.”

He turns around and offers her a smile of his own,

“That was the first time I’ve ever let anyone else ride with me. It was fun for me too.”

After the words leave his lips, his focus returns forward. She clings her hands to her chest, her heart beating fast as in her head she’s begging, ‘ _Let’s go somewhere else, I don’t want to go back yet…’_ but her head knows far better than to speak those words out loud. 

As they approach the joining pathway near the house, they notice Hop in the distance. He’s walking back from Wedgehurst with his hands in his pockets. Gloria averts her eyes when Hop spots them together. 

“Lee! Lori!” A smile appears on his face as he breaks out into a jog to reach them. Leon fakes a smile when he sees his brother,

“Well, if it isn’t my number one fan! How’s everything at the lab?” 

“Teach showed me reports of a strange gigantamax Pokemon that started appearing recently. The dynamax phenomena is amazing! What about you- What are you two doing out here?”

“We were having a little Pokemon battle,” Leon lies. Hop glances over to Gloria, but she looks away. She doesn’t know how to look him in the eye after earlier on. She’s also worried he won’t be happy with the fact Leon’s hoodie is still covering her. 

“Well, you gotta practice for the World Championships, right? You two are definitely gonna win!!” His wide grin covers his face. Leon chuckles softly, but his laugh seems almost empty.

“Yeah, planning on it.”

“Hey, Lee- Mind if I talk to Lori alone for awhile?” 

Panic almost immediately rises within her chest at Hop’s request. Leon looks back at Gloria, and she just looks down as she nods slowly. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Lori, Hop.” Leon bids his farewell, reluctantly.

Hop gets closer to Gloria and pulls her into a firm embrace as soon as she's in arm's reach. She breaths in deeply as hugs him back.

“I’m really sorry for earlier, sweetie,” He murmurs as he nuzzles his cheek against the top of her head, “I just got really angry when I saw him, but I never meant to hurt you. I promise you. It wasn't your fault, it was his."

Gloria feels nothing when he apologises. He apologised before, but maybe this time was different?

“It’s okay…” she mutters half-heartedly.

“Hey, you’re going to delete his number right?”

Gloria’s eyes widen and she pushes against his chest to get some distance between them, she questions,

“Why...? I shouldn’t need to delete it. You told me you were going to trust me.”

“I am going to. But there’s no reason for you to even keep his number, so why are you being so defensive?”

“That’s not the point, Hop! I chose you, why is that not enough for you?! If you’re going to trust me it shouldn’t matter whose number is on my phone!” Gloria retaliates, but Hop gives her a stern look to let her know he’s getting irritated.

“Things between us have been good recently, don’t ruin it by being selfish. We have to work together if we’re going to make this work. That means we have to make compromises, remember? All I want is for you to delete one number.”

Gloria sighs with resignation and nods.

“Alright… I’ll do it.”

The happy go lucky grin returns to his face, he pats her head and kisses her forehead sweetly.

“Good girl. I love you so much.”

Gloria's eyes are empty as he praises her so softly. Taking her hand in his, he leads her back to the house- dragging her immediately up to their room.

* * *

“Sweetie,” he whispers softly, lifting her up as soon as they get into the room. Carrying her over to the bed, he settles her down and quickly floods her neck.  
"I love you," he whispers again. Not wasting a second, he pulls the hoodie off her body. It’s clumsy and she’s trying to keep up with how hasty he’s being. All he focuses on is removing her clothes as fast as possible, leaving her naked and vulnerable. Everything was moving so fast she could hardly register what was happening in her mind. She thought the next time they would make love it would be a lot different than this. The mood wasn’t right, but Hop was adamant, almost forceful with his approach. He was kissing her almost desperately, she couldn’t keep up. 

His manhood was already against her entrance, all she could do was place her hand against his stomach and squirm,

“H-hold on…! Are you wearing a condom?”

“I don’t have any. This is fine right? I can keep going, right?” Before he even waited for her response, he was pushing himself inside her slowly,

“N-no, please not without a condom…” She begs, trying to push against his stomach harder to stop him, but he grabs her hands and holds them playfully over her head.

“It’s okay, there's nothing to worry about. I love you- I love you so much. It's okay right? Besides, you’re really wet. You’re enjoying the feeling of me raw, right?”

It’s like he keeps asking her if it’s alright to satisfy and reassure himself. After her protests fall on deaf ears, Gloria simply grits her teeth and just nods her head slightly. Allowing him to do what he wants.

* * *

Gloria lays in the bed, naked, listless and lifeless. Hop’s already fallen asleep, but she can’t even close her eyes. Despite her protests, Hop never used a condom. The way he touched her and moved inside her was gentle and tender but she didn’t feel fulfilled in the slightest. It feels shameful to her as she uses the tissues on the bedside table to clean up the warm liquid dripping out from inside her. She creeps out the bed and quickly throws on her camisole vest and shorts. Leaving the room quietly, she makes her way to the toilet.

Even in the pitch black, the small amount of light coming through the window allows her to see a figure leaving the bathroom. That well toned muscular chest and long flowing hair makes it easy for her to tell who it is. They both seem to notice each other, he gives a tiny little wave of his hand as he makes his way back to his room. Once his hand grasps the handle, Gloria silently grabs onto his arm without even thinking.

“...Can I sit with you for awhile?” She whispers, a little tremble in her chin.

Leon stares at her, he can tell something is wrong. Without speaking a word, he opens the door wide enough for her and places his hand supportively on the small of her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the rollercoaster of drama in this love triangle completed. Hop has a long way to go before he can face his own demons. Hope peeps are still enjoying it!


	10. Decision

Only the sound of the rain pattering against the window fills the air as Leon flicks the switch on his bedside lamp. A little yawn leaves his lips as he pulls up his desk chair like before. Gloria once again sits on the edge of the bed, her fingers twiddling in her lap as she keeps her gaze towards the floor. Leon notices the clear bruise on her upper arm, it takes every ounce in his being to stop himself asking about it. Raihan had already filled him in about what went down earlier, and how Hop had behaved- but Leon doesn’t want to ask her about it, he wants to avoid making her feel like she’s trapped in a corner. He was going to be there for her, it’s what he chose to do.

“Rain is nice to listen to at night. Always seems to rain at least once whenever I visit Postwick. Cinders hates the rain, doesn’t he?” Despite his tired eyes and random comments, he remains attentive to her feelings.

“Uh-huh, he hates when his fur gets all wet and fuzzy,” a short but weak laugh leaves her lips with her reply, “Your Intelleon loves weather like this though.”

With a fond smile he reminisces,

“When he was just a little Sobble, he always wanted to play in the puddles. I’d get so soaked waiting for him to be done. Charizard was always annoyed at it- Was the only time he was glad to get into his Pokéball.”

A semblance of a smile graces her face when she hears his sweet memories.

“...Hey, do you really think you can win the World Championships with me as your partner?” Gloria asks suddenly, trying to take her mind off what happened.

“If I didn’t think ‘ _we’_ could win, I wouldn’t have chosen you. You know I play to win. You are a damn talented trainer. If you weren’t off your game you would have thrashed me in the League finals,” 

Gloria looks doubtful, it’s obvious to tell from her expression. She can’t remember being the strong trainer everyone else talks about.

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because of your feelings for me?”

“Feelings have nothing to do with it. How I view you as a person has nothing to do with how I view you as a trainer. You’re my biggest rival, yet also my greatest inspiration to keep pushing myself. You’re the only person to ever best me on the pitch,” her mentor praises her with the fondest expression adorned on his handsome face, “All I hope is that you can find the confidence you lost.”

“...I will. I don’t want to let you down. We have to win.”

A smirk finally appears on his face as he confidently declares,

“Good. Defeat isn’t an option. We’ll show them why we’re like royalty to Galar.” The confident man beams as he pinches her cheek between his thumb and pointer finger, causing her to giggle.

“I feel pumped up! Let’s go have a Pokémon battle outside right now!” The excitement burning in her eyes makes Leon chuckle at how cute she is. Her hands are balled into fists in front of her like she’s ready to do battle, like a feisty little Scorbunny.

“Can’t say I don’t like your enthusiasm, but it’s the middle of the night and it’s raining.”

Gloria puffs out her cheeks,

“Pft! The big, strong King is scared of a little drizzle?” she taunts, yet he just laughs a response,

“You can’t goad me into hailing to your whims, Princess.”

With a little pout, she puffs out her cheeks and pretends to sulk. 

“I haven’t even had the chance to try out that Slowpoke yet though.”

“Ah, are you thinking of using it in the Championships?”

“Definitely. I’ll need to shuffle my team a little though. I’d have too many psychic types on my team,” Gloria loses herself in her thoughts, her current training team uses Alolan Raichu and Hatterene. 

“True. Psychic has a lot of weaknesses too.”

With her hands on her head like a Psyduck, she mulls over the options for her teams based on what will balance it out. A task Gloria has always struggled with since she adores all the Pokemon she’s teamed with. Only Pokemon that has been a mainstay on her team is her best friend Cinderace. The two haven’t been apart since the day Leon introduced them.

“Ugh, shuffling teams is such a headache. I wish I could use all my babies in my team.”

Leon snorts with a guffaw,

“Pft- That’s such a ‘you’ thing to say..”

“You won’t be giggling when I take the win,” she pouts, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Their playful banter makes him grin as he retorts,

“I’ll have you know, I don’t go down that easily.”

Gloria turns her head away pretending she’s offended. When she sees him drop his guard, she pounces on him. The Champion stares at her in disbelief as she sits on his lap, pinning him against the back of the chair by his bare shoulders. Eyes wandering over her body, the silky camisole set highlighting the shape of her body nicely and shows a nice amount of skin. The way she’s leant over is giving him a good view of her cleavage. Trying to distract himself, he averts his eyes to the ceiling.

“A-ha! Pinned you!” she playfully remarks, “You lose!”

“Lose!? This hardly counts when I didn’t even agree to this challenge,” Leon has always disliked losing, so he can’t help but inwardly sulk. 

“Pfttt!! Course it does! As soon as trainers lock eyes, you have to be ready for a battle!” Gloria’s giggling, “You’re such a bad loser.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” he laughs in response, “Luckily I’m not used to losing.”

“Eh? Then you better get used to it…! Once we take down the World Championships together, I’ll take my throne back from you… I’ll dominate you.” She can hardly believe how bold and confident she sounds right now, but she genuinely feels it when he’s around. His hands reach up as he cups her cheek and stares into her big brown eyes. 

“That confidence is so beautiful...” his honest adoration is unfiltered by his lips, “That feeling in your heart, hold on to it tightly. You really do have the skills and talent, you just need to keep that confidence.”

A dazed expression on her face is accompanied with a light pink blush.

“Thank you…”

“Tomorrow, we can have a battle and start training for the World Championships, okay?”

“Really?! I’m so excited!” 

A simple happiness erases the darkness from her thoughts.

For hours they just stay awake talking, enjoying each other’s company. Now they were laid on his bed together. Gloria’s head resting against his arm as she looks up at his handsome face. Those gorgeous long eyelashes, soft lips and golden eyes. As Leon’s arm supports her head, stroking through her long hair, the other is tucked behind his head like a cushion.

“You’ll have to go back soon,” Leon suddenly sighs as he gazes over her face, “Even if this is innocent, Hop might wake up.”

“No… I don’t want to go just yet,” Cuddling her head into his chest, she makes sure her saddened expression is hidden from him, “H-Hop always sleeps through the night. He only wakes up with his alarm in the morning… s-so…”

With her in his embrace, the guilt begins to set in for both of them- they weren’t doing anything necessarily untowards- but they both knew this wasn’t exactly innocent.

“You want to stay here a little longer?”

She doesn’t say a thing, she just nods letting him feel the movement of her answer.

“Alright. As long as you don’t mind me snoring,” he playfully chuckles in that low tone as he pulls her tighter into his arms. Gloria giggles at his affectionate display and nuzzles into him. 

“Pft, you don’t snore that much anyway.” Right now she doesn’t want to think about guilt or shame- All she wants to do is pretend this is innocent, this is okay. “Oh, and uhm… Thank you, Lee. For cheering me up.”

“Anytime…”

Drowsy eyes close as he kisses her forehead gently. This time they spent together would certainly be burned in his memory. The feel of her soft skin, the sweet smell of shampoo, the sound of her gentle voice, that way she looks at him with those cute big brown eyes. All this will just become a memory. He knows that, and he knows what he needs to do. It didn’t matter that she was the first person he’s ever had feelings strong enough to call true love- All this love was doing was confusing the girl he loves and hurting everyone closest to him. It’s been two years, and despite giving into temptation twice, she’s been adamant about being with Hop this whole time. While he hates to admit it, he needs to let these feelings for her go.

Regardless of how tired he was, Gloria is the one that drifts into a gentle slumber. Leon staves away his drowsiness, not wanting to miss a single moment of this blissful sensation for the last time.   
  


* * *

Autumn mornings were always dark, depressing. It almost compliments the mood perfectly as Leon takes a seat on the dining table near Hop. Their mother rushing around like a busy Beedrill preparing breakfast and starting her chores for the day. She always was a busy body.

“Where’s Glory?” Leon asks, while his mother sets him down a nice cup of coffee- black with three spoonfuls of sugar. Gloria had snuck back into Hop’s room in the early hours of the morning. It was a good thing Hop was a heavy sleeper, just like his brother. 

“Lori’s still sleeping. I don’t think she’s been sleeping well recently so I wanted to let her sleep longer,” Hop informs, taking a sip of his own coffee. Coffee was putting it loosely though, Leon supposed. Mostly milk and sugar with a tiny spoonful of coffee, it was the same way Gloria liked her coffee. Both of them absolutely hated the taste of coffee.

Their mother sighs and begins plating their fry up breakfast,

“Poor dear has been ill a lot recently. Then again, she always catches some ailment when she attends those big events in Wyndon.”

The plates of food are popped down in front of them,

“Thanks!” Hop shows their mum a big grin.

“Eat up boys. You both need your energy!” She tells them happily. Having both her sons at home was such a simple happiness for her. Afterall, it rarely ever happens. 

“Looks great. Thanks,” Leon shows his appreciation then digs into his delicious home cooked breakfast eagerly.

“There’s more where that came from! I know you boys can eat a lot,” she fondly giggles, “I’m going to get the washing from the dryer. I’ll be back in a moment.”

When she’s out the room, Leon turns his attention to Hop and casually says,

“Gloria had a rather noticeable bruise on her arm when I saw her in the hall last night.”

“...Y-yeah,” Hop averts his eyes to his plate, that smile disappears from his face.

“Hop. Did you cause that?”

For a brief moment, Hop just silently stares down. Eventually breaks his silence with a nod and a murmur,

“Yeah...I think so. It’s like my head went blank when I saw them together.”

“What?”

“When we were in Wyndon… Lori had sex with Raihan,” Hop drags his fork across his plate vacantly. Leon has to pretend to look surprised. “I never thought she could do something like that. I trusted her so much. Now it’s like.. I'm terrified she’ll leave me. get so jealous and possessive when I see her with him.”

“That’s no excuse. Look at me, Hop!” Leon bangs the table with his hand, drawing Hop’s face to his, “You _never_ hurt someone you’re supposed to love. Otherwise that makes you no better than dad.” Leon’s eyes were so stern, so piercing. He knew Hop was too young to remember their father, but he was well aware of the effect his abuse had on Leon and their mum.

“I didn’t… mean to. I really didn’t… Lee, I just love her so much I’m scared of losing her.”

“If she had more confidence, and didn’t care about you, she would have left you the very moment you put your hand on her.” Leon’s anger and jealousy is obvious. Right now he’s supposed to be the big brother Hop needs, but he’s struggling to fight off the urge to punch him in the face.

“I know…! I know!! Lori’s trying her best to make it work, and I’m trying too! I’m just… always fucking up. I don’t know what to do with the shit going on in my head… Sonia said she'll help me find a therapist.”

With a deep intake of breath, it feels like he’s exhaling all his soul as he admits,

“A therapist is a really good idea. Hop, Gloria loves you. You just need to respect her- treat her right. She may have had sex with someone else, but in the end she chose you.”

Leon hates himself for admitting that. The feelings she has for Hop are strong, there’s no doubt about that. Countless times she has told Leon that Hop is the most important person to her- Hop was her rock growing up. That’s why she blamed herself for not realising when Hop fell into that bad bout of depression.

“I know…” the sad sigh that leaves his lips lets Leon know that they’re all exhausted with this scenario.

“Then what are you doing? If you try to be aggressive to keep her, you really will lose her if you do. Take care of her, she’s a special girl.”

Leon runs his hand through Hop’s hair, looking at the young man with both love and resentment. 

“You’re right… Thanks, Lee…” Hop looks up with a sad smile. “I won’t ever let it happen again. I’m gonna work really hard on giving her the love she deserves.”

“You better.” With a hand on Hop’s shoulder he tells him, “Don’t you dare make her cry anymore. My baby bro is much more suited to being her ray of sunshine.”

Hop chuckles and bats away Leon’s hand bashfully,

“C’mon! I’m not a kid anymore. I’m going to make her happy. I swear.”

“Of course.”

Hop jumps up and turns the kettle on, physically he looks lighter. More relaxed. Telling Leon must have been a huge weight off his shoulders. A weight that was instead put onto Leon’s heart.

“Want a cuppa?” He asks, pulling out two cups before even waiting for his response.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Dashing around, he throws the milk and sugar in the cups haphazardly. The tendency he has to rush around and try to do things as quickly as possible was exasperating sometimes. Leon is almost on the edge of his seat in case he knocks something over.

Thankfully he makes the tea with no accidents then sets the two cups down on the table, picking up the empty plates afterwards and takes them to the sink. Hop starts washing up the dishes before their mother returns, it was unusual for Hop to be so considerate with the chores. But it was nice to see him doing them.

Taking a sip of the hot tea, Leon lets out a pleasant sigh with the taste of the blend- A delicious, rich taste that was so iconic of Wyndon Breakfast tea. Though he was a little discontent it wasn’t the Celadon tea he had come to love.

“Sonia told me she wants to move to Wyndon with me.”

It was almost deadpan, the way he so casually said it. With soap suds still on his hands, Hop turns back like he can’t believe what his brother just dropped on him.

“H-huh?! Really?! Are you getting back together?!”

“No, we’re not. I told her straight that I’m too busy for a relationship. The new promotion starts soon and I have a lot of training to do for the World Championships,” Leon explains in between sips of his tea. “You know how my schedule gets.”

“Yeah, but it still sucks. Mum was hoping since you two were spending so much time together recently that you’d be getting back together.”

The idea of it was exasperating. People are so eager to match him off with any pretty girl he talks with. Though his history with Sonia made it easy for people to get the wrong idea. There was only one girl he wanted a future with, but he knows that’s only a fantasy never to be a reality.

“I’ll be 27 in a few weeks. Mum is just desperate for me to settle down and have kids. She’s pining for a grandchild.”

“Hopefully mum won’t be waiting too long. I’m hoping me and Lori have a baby soon… Then at least mum won’t be hounding you,” a joyful chuckle of his idealistic dream leaves his lips as he takes his seat back at the dining table. That innocent joy on his face as he daydreams, the smile on his face. Leon despises the thought so much. Jealousy clenches Leon’s heart so tightly he feels like his heart and breathing could stop at any moment.

“Ah, I promised Sonia I’d help her move some furniture today. I’m already late, better head off,” Any excuse to get away from thinking about it, wasting absolutely no time in trying to run from the oppressive thoughts swirling inside his head. “You know how she gets when she’s left waiting,” Leon fakes a laugh and a chuckle, which Hop can’t tell isn’t genuine- even after all these years.

* * *

Gloria waltzes downstairs in the early afternoon, finding Hop’s mother ironing happily in the living room while watching the telly. She timidly peeks herself around the door frame and asks,

“Morning. Where are the boys?” 

“Morning Glory dearie. Hop is out front and Leon went to visit Sonia.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you!”

Hop’s mother turns to her and smiles,

“You look very pretty today, dear,” the compliment makes Gloria turn away bashfully. How long had it been since she actually dressed up and made herself look cute.

Today she was wearing a black suspender dress and a frilly, chiffon white blouse with a cute little red ribbon. Thick black tights covering her legs. Her long hair was straightened and adorned with a red ribbon headband. If she was going to battle Leon, she wanted to look and feel like her usual self. Maybe it would help her find the confidence she once had.

“T-thanks, I’m gonna go out today. Have a good day!” She smiles, feeling brighter than she has in awhile. Before leaving the house she grabs the blue denim jacket Hop gave her and throws a cute little messenger bag, that carries her pokeball case in it, over her shoulder.

Contrast to the rainy weather of last night, the sun was beaming today. It was even kinda warm for autumn. Once she’s outside, she sees Hop in an empty field slightly in the distance, with his Dubwool and Corviknight. It looks like he’s conducting a little mock battle between them, which instantly brightens her expression- It was exciting for her to see him in battle mode after so long. How long had it even been since she’s seen him show any interest in battling? Not since he caught Zacian five years ago and dedicated himself to researching.

Corviknight flies high up into the air and dives down with great force, sending a breeze across the fields. Meanwhile, Dubwool starts glowing, its wool expanding to create a thick barrier. The bird’s attack lands straight into him, but the fluffy sheep barely shows any effect thanks to its Cotton Guard. Hop’s beaming with happiness,

“Your defense has gotten incredible, Woolie!” He cheers, and flails his arms around. Breaking into a slight jog, Gloria makes her way to the surprisingly dry field, jumping over the low fence.

“Hoppy!” She calls out. When he spots her he waves and recalls his pokemon before meeting her halfway, “You’re doing a practice match?”

A bashful look floods his face as he turns away and rubs his cheek with his pointer finger.

“Yeah- It’s been a really long time since I used my Pokémon to battle. I kinda forgot how much fun this was.”

Gloria smiles, Hop does too. The mood between them feels completely different from last night. Much more innocent, like it used to be. Neither of them dare speak about last night, as if acknowledging it would ruin this fragile happiness.

“It is! You used to be such a good trainer too, I miss training with you!” Gloria pouts.

“Not as good as you, miss Champion! As fun as it is, I think I’m better suited as a researcher. Though I miss battling you too, your expressions are always so cute when you’re battling!” He lightheartedly chuckles.

“Whatever! Besides, it's the ex-Champion now!” She puffs her cheeks out, then blows the air out dramatically. “Speaking of the Champion. Where’s Lee? He said he’d battle me today.”

“With Sonia. They’re on a date this afternoon.”

Gloria’s heart drops at the simple remark. The energy she had quickly drained out of her in that instant. Why does it bother her so much? It shouldn’t matter to her if he’s dating someone. She’s with Hop. 

“Good for him.”

“I know right? They’re a good match. Mum was sad when they broke up, he as much as he hides it- he really liked her too. I know he has a lady he’s in love with already, but since he’s been back in Postwick he’s spent a lot of time with Sonia. Maybe he can finally get over her. Things are looking pretty optimistic!”

“Y-Yeah… maybe.” 

It’s nothing to do with her. Why is she feeling so upset? Sonia is perfect for him, she’s smart, beautiful, mature, sexy. Sonia’s known Leon since they were kids, they’ve dated, Sonia probably knows him way better than she ever will- Not that it mattered. It shouldn’t matter... Yet it did matter. It hurt to think about.

“Hey- Do you think we’ll get married before they do?” He chuckles his innocent question.

“Who knows… ahaha.. Anyway, if Leon won’t battle me, then I’m challenging you!”

“Ehhh?! Well, I won’t run away from a challenge! Show me what you got!” Hop grins and slaps his cheeks with both hands. Psyching himself up.

“You better take it seriously, I won’t go easy on you!” Gloria cheers as she bounces around.

In the empty field, they stand at a distance from each other. Hop looks confident with a pokéball in his hand. Tossing it up in the air and catching it again and again. He may have chosen to become a researcher but he really was talented as a trainer in his own right too. Third place in the League challenge was definitely nothing to sneeze at, especially when he beat so many of the gym leaders. When he throws the ball, he calls out his Corviknight.

“Your Corviknight? A good opener- But I have the perfect Pokémon for this,” Gloria confidently declares, calling forth her Alolan Raichu.

“Whooah. You’ve never used that Pokémon in battle before! Staying sharp ain’t you?” 

“Hehe. It’s one I’ve been training in secret. Caught her when Lee and I visited Alola!”

“Haha, it’s definitely cute enough for you. I was so sure you’d bring out Cinders!”

“Nuh-uh! Cinders might have the type advantage but your Corviknight has a flight advantage!”

Hop’s hyped up, he throws his arm out and yells,

“Corviknight, show Raichu your power with a drill peck!!” 

As the ferocious looking bird speeds towards the plump orange mouse, Gloria clenches her fist and calls out,

“Teleport! Then counter with Thunderbolt!”

The little mouse sparks in and out of view, dodging the heavy incoming attack. As soon as Corviknight takes a moment to recover from the failed attack, Raichu takes the opportunity to punish it with a strong bolt of electricity. Sheer intensity of the attack and the type advantage knocks Corviknight back. 

“Wahh! She’s a strong one! Aiming for super effective hits? I expected nothing less of the former Champ!”

Gloria bows formally, regally. The Princess of Galar’s league is in full swing. Every single movement of her hands and limbs were poised and refined with this persona she used when she battled. It gave her the confidence to trust her instincts.

“Raichu, calm mind to raise your special attack! Prepare for the finishing blow!”

Keeping a fair distance, the Raichu meditates and focuses its power. 

“While Raichu is powering up, take the advantage and use U-turn!”

Corviknight builds up his speed and dives towards Raichu with an almighty speed. Knowing the hit can’t be avoided, Raichu braces itself for the impact. The hit is super effective as it collides, sending Raichu flying forward with force. It manages to get it’s balance and land back on its tail like a surfboard.

“Good job tanking that hit! Go ahead and finish it off with another Thunderbolt!”

With a little nod of its head, it throws down another powerful bolt of lightning, which faints the Corviknight.

Hop’s expression lightens as he returns Corviknight to the ball,

“Amazing! It’s such a cute pokémon but man is it a powerhouse!”

“Naturally! Your Corviknight might have a speed advantage but his special defence is low. You rely too much on his gigantamax form, so it lacks in traditional battles.”

“Ahhh true, true.. Come on, I’ll get you with the next one!”

The battle continues, Hop’s Rilaboom against her Tsareena, with his Rilaboom taking the victory. Next up was Gloria’s Hatterene against his strong yet tanky Snorlax, another win for Hop by a small margin. Dubwool next, facing off against her Polteageist- the type advantage in her favour sees a quick win. Finally Hop calls forth the legendary Zacian. Seeing the legendary dog brings fond memories back to her, with a nod of her head, she summons her partner pokémon.

“Cinders! Go get ‘em!” She cheers as she dramatically throws her ball with a graceful twirl. Already acting like she’s the Princess on the center of the pitch.

“Cinders? I thought you would use Zamazenta!” Hop’s eyes open wide as he stares in disbelief.

“Your Zacian may be a great helper with your research and is definitely strong, but my boy Cinders is trained well for Pokémon battles! We’ve been fighting together for so long now!”

Zacian looks back at Hop, and he just nods to the regal pokémon. 

“Let’s go Cinders! Kick it off with a Gunk shot!” Gloria commands.

Despite the long, hard battle- The speed and skill of Gloria’s Cinderace shines through the fierce battle. In the end, not even the legendary is a match for the teamwork and compatibility of the former Champ and her signature Pokémon.

Gloria goes over to her Cinderace and hugs him tightly with pride. The happiness is practically radiating off her with sparkles. Hop sighs, but a smile quickly covers his face.

“Man, I wasn’t even close! Least I got two victories out of five,” he chuckles with a bright grin as he places both his hands behind his head, “You really are leaps and bounds better than last time we battled.”

“I had a lot of fun!!” Gloria cheerfully declares and returns Cinders to the ball, “Thank you for indulging me!”

“Seeing you perk up was definitely worth it!” The lad sweetly cheers before remembering, “Oh! I finally finished something special I’ve been working on! I’ll need to pick it up from the lab, wanna come with?”

“Sure!”

“Haha- Maybe we’ll run into Leon and Sonia while we’re there, we could go on a double date!” 

The very thought of it frustrates her. No way does she want that. Reluctantly though, resigns herself to her boyfriend’s cheerful suggestion. 

“...Ahaha.. Yeah, sure.”

The two begin to make their way back to the path, out of the empty field. Head in the clouds, Gloria just follows slightly behind with her hand held by Hop’s. 

On their way to Wedgehurst, the sunny sky beams overhead. A lovely afternoon that even the Wooloo in the golden fields were loving. Whenever Hop looks over to her, he keeps smiling with happiness, pleased she was wearing the jacket he gave her. The jacket he loved so much.

Gloria snuggles up against his arm. The relaxed and sweet atmosphere between them made her doubt that yesterday even happened, but she knows it did. The mark on her arm is vibrant enough that anyone could see. And she wasn’t the only one marked. Last night, when he laid there naked after they made love, she caught glimpses of the fresh red cuts on his arm. Those cuts were the only visible sign of the pain inside his heart, a pain she can’t seem to heal no matter how she tries. Still, he was making the effort to move past yesterday and she’s thankful to him for that.

* * *

There’s a muttering of voices as they enter the lab. A high pitch giggling like Gloria hadn’t heard before was ringing out from the main office. It was definitely Sonia’s voice. Hop and Gloria wander towards the office, through the mostly open door they see Leon sitting on the chair, facing away from the door, while Sonia is perched on the desk in front of him, with her leg crossed over the other. The way she has her chest pushed out, with her lab coat off, Gloria can tell she is laying on her womanly charm. 

“Oh. What are you two doing here?” Sonia remarks, the flirtatious smile on her face completely disappearing when she sees them.

Leon looks towards the door as soon as Sonia calls out to them. The two trainers' eyes are locked, focused on nothing but each other.

“I needed to get something from my office, Lori’s just tagging along. We were thinking of going for lunch if you guys wanna join us?”

“Huh… I am rather hungry now that I think about it. What do you think, Lee?” The glamorous professor directs to the Champion, with her perfectly painted lips.

“Sounds good to me,” Leon responds to his old friend with a gentle nod of the head.

Hop’s joyous expression speaks louder than anything he could say at that moment.

“Alright, hold up! I’ll just get that thing and then we’ll go, okay?” He declares before running off upstairs.

“I’m going to feed Yamper before we head out, make yourself comfortable, Gloria,” Sonia jumps down from the table and slides her hand across Leon’s shoulder as she leaves the room. 

Shyly, Gloria closes the door and leans against it as she whispers,

“I thought we were going to train today. You said we could battle when I woke up.”

Leon sighs and raises himself from the office chair, now standing in front of the table.

“Sonia needed my help moving things around here. I figured it wouldn’t hurt. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about our training.”

Gloria’s arms are tucked behind her, shyly. Eyes gliding down his body, noticing the pokeballs adorned to his black leather belt. Part of her is relieved he didn’t forget about his promise, another part of her is disappointed that he prioritised Sonia. Thoughts like that frustrate her, she knows she has no dominion over what he does. 

“You must be happy today, huh…?” the words escaped her lips before she had the chance to catch them.

“What do you mean?”

“...Getting to spend the day with the gorgeous, mature, sexy Professor Sonia. Lucky boy- She clearly fancies you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Uhm… Do you fancy her too…?”

The Champ sighs, like she shouldn’t even need to ask that question. Hadn’t he already made his feelings painfully clear at this point? Still, he knows he can’t keep dragging on this confusing relationship. She already made her choice clear many times and he wants to respect that and free her from the guilt. Finally, deciding to mask his true feelings as he replies,

“Sonia has always been my type. I can’t deny she’s beautiful, so yeah I guess I do fancy her.”

Gloria lowers her head, she can’t seem to hide how much it hurts to hear to say it out loud.

“A-are you two getting back together…?”

“Maybe. We decided it would be good for her to move in with me, since I have a spare room that’s not being used.”

Her eyes and cheeks were growing hot, it felt like she was punched in the gut. That was _her_ room. But she knows she has no right to say anything, she hasn’t lived there for two years. She was the one who moved out, the one who pushed him away and chose Hop. She has no right to be this upset.

“...I see… G-good for you.”

A smile appears on her face so shaky that it’s obviously fake. 

The office door opens and Gloria swiftly tries to compose herself.

“Hey guys, you ready?”

“Did you get what you needed?” Gloria clings to Hop’s arm and buries her face into his jacket.

“Yup! Got it. I’ll show you it later,” such a sweet boyish grin covers his face and he continues, “Sonia’s waiting by the door- Ready to go, you two?”

Leon grabs his hat from the desk and throws it on his head, pulling the peak down over his head, as he makes his way past Gloria and out the room.

“You okay, Lori?” Hop asks, looking confused by her awkward behaviour.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine,” she lies. All her energy is focused into not showing how upset she is. This was what she wanted, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite tame compared to the others I think. Leon deciding to distance himself while Gloria works out what she really wants. Though shiet will begin to hit the fan hard in the coming chapters as a few characters come back into it and revelations are made. so look forward to more emotional rollercoaster moments.


	11. Revelations

Awkward. The atmosphere was tense. Hop and Gloria sat at the table opposite Leon and Sonia in the little cosy cafe. Though Gloria’s eyes hardly ever trailed away from the Champion. After everyone ordered, they began reminiscing about the Gym Challenge they took years ago. Sonia speaks fondly of the Leon she knew back when they were both trainers, her hands all over him, and he makes no attempt to remove her. He always has been overly polite to women. A little dense sometimes, but a gentleman through and through. 

Hop tries to show some initiative and takes hold of Gloria’s hand under the table. A sweet and innocent gesture followed by a smile adorned on his pretty brown face. It was nice, it was very Hop.

Leon and Sonia really did look good together. Really good. They both had that mature, sophisticated atmosphere about them, and he was clearly enjoying the conversation they were having. 

“When me and Lori went on our Gym Challenge, Leon was always there to put us back on track- Even with his bad sense of direction!” Hop beams.

Sonia covers her mouth to giggle,

“He was only there because my little Yamper was guiding this big goof the whole time! He tries so hard to look cool but he has to take directions from a Pokémon! It was so frustrating, trying to find a guy who can’t even find himself!”

Gloria stares at Leon as he blushes bright red with embarrassment. Why is this affecting her so much? 

“I’m just going to the ladies room,” Gloria declares as she stands up. Retreating as fast as possible from this confusing scenario.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, her hand trails over her face. Gloria’s face has no indication that it even knew how to smile. No matter how she tries, she can’t even seem to force herself to. Though she’s soon interrupted by a person entering the toilets. Her eyes widen when she sees Sonia through the mirror.

“Ah, there you are.”

“Ah…?”

“You were taking some time so I came to see if you were okay,” she explains, twirling her hair around her finger.

“O-oh, I’m fine, it’s okay,” Gloria’s voice hardly sounds convincing. Yet Sonia lets it slide and pulls out her lipstick from her trouser pocket. Leaning closer to the mirror as she applies it to her lips, she casually questions,

“Are things still rough with Hop? I know how dense he is when it comes to relationships.” 

“H-huh? N-no, things are okay right now. He’s trying.”

“Hop really is trying. I’m taking him to see a therapist in a few days,” Sonia explains, “I want to support him as much as possible. So rely on me when things get rough, okay?”

Gloria’s watching Sonia through the bathroom mirror. The Professor is being as supportive and kind as she always has been.

“I will. Thank you...” She murmurs in a low tone, not knowing what else to say to her.

* * *

By the time evening rolls around, Gloria and Leon never got a chance to have that training session she was so looking forward to. Just when she thought she could finally escape, Sonia had gotten rowdy and dragged them off to Motostoke for a night on the town. Much to Gloria’s dismay. Yet she could hardly refuse when they all showed interest in it. It would definitely make the others fuss over her like she was ill again- and that’s the last thing she wanted.

Now in a club in the heart of Motostoke, Gloria sighs as she sips on a glass of orange juice by the bar. Hop sat next to her while Sonia and Leon were off dancing elsewhere in the club. Hop has a gin, mixed with Magost berry tonic water, in his hand. Turned away from the bar, he watches Sonia and Leon with a smile fixed on his face. 

The upbeat dance music was far too loud for Gloria’s liking, yet she puts on a happy face for the sake of the others.

“Don’t you want anything else to drink?” Hop leans in and asks her. Gloria shakes her head,

“Oh, no I’m fine. I haven’t been feeling well recently so I don’t want to risk it.”

“Okay, don’t over do yourself. Let me know if you don’t feel go-” Hop stops mid sentence as he stares into the distance. Gloria turns her head and follows his trail of vision, only to notice two familiar faces only just entering the bar. It was Bede and Marnie.

Marnie was looking smoking hot in a black leather jacket, and a tight red checkered dress and knee length boots. Bede stands behind her, rocking a pink waistcoat with a white chiffon shirt and white suit trousers, looking as fabulous and dandy as ever. The two couldn’t look more different if they tried.

Bede’s face carries an expression that suggests it wasn’t his choice to come to a place like this, afterall he much prefers more sophisticated and elegant places. The loud music and rowdy nature of this bar was definitely Marnie’s scene- though if you swapped the dance music for rock music and she would be right at home.

Gloria’s face lights up when she sees her friends, since she got her phone back the only communication they’ve had is a few short text messages. So she had no idea they were in Motostoke too. Gloria jumps up from the bar and grabs Hop’s hand, dragging him with excitement across the room to go meet them.

“Marn! Bede!” Gloria calls out, waving with her free hand.

Marnie perks up with that half smile she always has when she’s happy- expressing emotions on her face wasn’t exactly her thing, but that meant even the smallest of smiles were special coming from her.

“You two, long time no see.”

“Ugh, the peanut gallery is here? How droll,” Bede remarks, crossing his arms and flicking his head to the side.

Gloria giggles at Bede being Bede. On the other hand, Hop isn’t exactly thrilled to see Bede after the last time they spoke.

“Care to join us?” Hop offers a friendly smile to both of them, trying to put the past behind them. Gloria looks up happily at her boyfriend, feeling happy that he’s making the effort to interact with her friends.

“Would love to,” Marnie replies.

“Hmph, very well, I suppose I have nothing better to do,” the reply that leaves Bede’s lips is as stubborn as ever.

The group make their way to a booth seat, big enough for at least the four of them. It’s a nice secluded spot in the corner, against a wall. Bede whispers in Marnie’s ear then heads off to the bar to get their drinks.

“It’s not usual to see you and Bede out and about together. What’s the occasion?” The former champ questions her black haired friend,

“Kabu requested a meet up with the gym leaders. To discuss the new promotion. Since we were both here, figured we might as well hang out.”

Gloria nods along as Marnie explains.

“But hanging out in a club with him? Really?” Hop sighs, not seeing any appeal to spend time with someone so moody and bitchy.

“He’s fun. Bede is great at picking up guys, he said he would teach me,” Marnie lets out a soft, tiny giggle.

“E-eh?! You’re here to pick up guys?!” Hop blushes a bright red, and Gloria laughs.

Bede returns to the table and sets down drinks for each of them. A beer for Marnie, A fancy yet pretty looking cocktail for Bede, Hop’s is another gin, and luckily Bede’s attention to small details noticed Gloria was only drinking juice and got her another glass.

“What are you two doing here anyway?” Marnie asks, taking a gulp of her beer. Despite the manly drink choice, she drinks it demurely from a tall glass.

“We came with my bro and Professor Sonia. They’re on the dance floor somewhere.” Hop points off in the distance, no clue where they really are. 

“Hmph, that walking fashion disaster is here too?” Bede makes a snide comment, which Gloria quickly retorts,

“Fashion disaster? Outside of the League he dresses very well, I’ll have you know!” 

Bede glares at her with a wry smile and props his elbow on the table, resting his cheek against the knuckles of his slightly closed hand,

“Interesting,” his smirk makes her a little uneasy. Bede’s too sharp when it comes to these things. 

“Haha, come on. Admit it- You used to think the Champ looked super cool, didn’t you?” Marnie nudges Bede, who suddenly looks embarrassed as he vehemently denies,

“E-excuse me?! Children think anything is cool. It’s once you get older you realise how lame things really are.”

“Leon is still the coolest!!” Hop bursts with energy, the energy of being Leon’s number one fan even after all these years. 

“Hehe, you could totally start your own Team Yell for Leon,” Marnie comments, causing everyone to laugh in unison. Gloria’s enjoying herself as the conversation gets lively. For awhile, she’s able to forget about everything plaguing her mind,

  
  


“Hey, look! It’s Professor and the Champion. They’re coming over.” Marnie suddenly remarks, causing Hop and Gloria to turn their heads.

Sonia has Leon’s hand in hers as she pulls him to the table. Her long ginger hair is out of its ponytail for once. A trickle of sweat down her neck as she fans herself with her free hand. Leon has the sleeves of his black button up shirt rolled up, with the buttons undone near the top, giving a glimpse of his finely toned body, those defined collar bones.

“When did you guys get here?” The Professor remarks, grabbing Hop’s glass and taking a huge gulp of his gin and tonic. She lets out an exaggerated gasp as if she’s finally found water in the dessert.

“Not long ago,” The fairy boy mutters.

“Bede, good to see you,” Leon nods to the flamboyant lad as a show of respect, and then turns to Marnie with a lighthearted chuckle, “And you? Piers will go spare when he finds out you’re drinking again,” 

“Ugh, It’s like he doesn’t understand I’m 20 years old now.” 

Everyone chuckles, knowing how much of a protective big brother Piers really is. Yet being a big brother himself, Leon certainly understands Piers’ feelings to an extent.

Leon takes a seat next to Bede, while Sonia scoots in on the other side next to Hop and Gloria.

Gloria notices Sonia’s pulling the chest of her green blouse as if she’s fanning air to her body to cool herself down. The seductive action is showing way more skin than necessary on their side of the booth. When Hop catches a glance of what she’s doing, he bashfully looks away.

“So did you hear about…”

As Marnie starts to relay all the recent gossip in their friendship circle, Gloria just seems to zone out. Only paying vague attention in the conversation the other five were having.

* * *

The drinks had been flowing for a while, the others were noticeably tipsy, and even Gloria was goaded into having a small glass of wine herself. Marnie stands up and declares,

“Us girls are going to the ladies’ room! And when we get back there better be a drink waiting!”

Sonia laughs and drags Gloria off with them to the bathroom, mostly against her will.

The very moment they enter the bathroom, Sonia is by the mirror- reapplying her makeup. Whilst Marnie heads straight for a stall. The other girls around them are clearly wasted and giggling like hyenas. Gloria just sticks to Sonia’s side, watching her intently. The two don’t really speak much.

Once Marnie exits the stall and starts washing her hands, she comments,

“So what the heck is going on with you and the Champion?”

Sonia laughs,

“Leon’s an old friend.”

“Is that really _ALL_ it is?” She continues to interrogate.

“Yup. I asked him if we should get back together since we’re both single but he outright rejected me. Like, the nerve, right?” But she sighs soon after, “I’m not hurt over it. We’re both in love with other people now anyway.”

Gloria’s eyes open wide with her honest admission. _Leon wasn’t interested in Sonia?_ The thought keeps running through her head. _Why would he lie about it though?_

“Ehhh? That sucks.”

“...” Gloria’s speechless, she's looking down thinking.

“Oh, come now. There’s no need to be upset. I’m fine with this,” Sonia reassures her, not realising the real reason for her frown.

Marnie turns to Gloria with a snigger,

“You’re too emotional, Gloria. That time of the month?”

It’s at that exact moment she feels her heart stop, like she can’t remember how to breath. It is an innocent enough remark- but her mouth is gaping open like a dying fish. Dread and fear culminating in her stomach as she scours her memory to remember when her last period even was. All this time she’s been too preoccupied with everything going to even think about it. She’s definitely late, over a week- at least. Panic is setting in and her stomach won’t stop churning. Her breathing is getting heavier as she tries to compose herself.

“..Ahaha.. Y-yeah… Y-you know how it is…” she looks away from Sonia, focusing her gaze towards Marnie, “Nevermind about me- What ever happened with that guy you were chasing?”

A quick change of subject starts Marnie off on a huge rant about men which completely distracts both of them from Gloria’s rushing emotions.

* * *

The girls return to the table, luckily the boys haven’t murdered Bede. At least not just yet. Each of them returns to their seats. When she sits down, Hop wraps his arm around Gloria and pulls her close to him. She snuggles him, wanting to burst out crying to release all these scary emotions. She’s petrified but she knows she can’t tell anyone about her pregnancy worries. Certainly not Hop. Though she prays with her whole heart that her lack of menstruation is just a result of all the stress she’s been under recently. Trying to keep her feelings at bay she clings to Hop, not saying anything else.

“Your public displays of affection are terribly distasteful,” Bede rolls his eyes, 

“Shut it, Bede,” Hop raises an eyebrow to him, causing Sonia to laugh,

“Yeah- Don’t be sour just because you don’t have a man draped around you.”

“Hmph, say what you want, Professor,” Bede retorts.

“Champion, do you know anything about the World Championships yet?” Marnie questions eagerly.

Leon simply nods as he takes a swig from his bottle of beer.

“It’s confidential until the official announcement.”

“Oh? I could probably just ask Raihan. The ringmaster of the Gym Leaders is bound to know something,” Bede smirks. 

Hearing Bede mention Raihan sends a wave of panic through Gloria. She knows how Hop reacts when Raihan is mentioned. Gloria pulls back and tugs on his arm gently. She doesn’t want to be here anymore.

“H-hey, Hoppy. Can we go get a room at the inn?” She suggests to her boyfriend, “I’m tired…”

Hop strokes his hand through her hair and sighs,

“But we’re having fun here, aren’t we?”

“O-of course, I’m just really tired.”

“Hop, she’s still under the weather, you don’t understand girl problems. Oh, I have an idea- This big boy over here will make sure she gets to the Inn safely,” Sonia reaches over the table to pinch Leon’s cheek, “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“H-huh..?! Oh n-no, no! I don’t want to be a problem. It’s fine-” she tries to protest.

“It’s no problem,” Leon responds nonchalantly.

Hop smiles,

“Go ahead, rest up. I’m going to have a few more drinks before heading over. Just text me the room number, okay?”

“Ah, I hope you feel well soon,” Bede chirps an uncharacteristic concern.

Gloria can’t exactly refuse now, it would look too suspicious to reject going with him. Reluctantly she nods, putting on her coat and sliding past the others. Leon throws his hoodie and cap on and waits for her at the end of the table to walk with her out the club.

* * *

“You have fun tonight?” Leon walks side by side with her, his hands dug into his hoodie pockets. The air was bitter cold tonight, though the skies were clear and the moon was so bright and beautiful in the dark sky. In the big cities like this, stars were never visible like they were in the countryside villages like Postwick. 

“I would have had more fun training…” she sighs wistfully trying to distract her mind.

Leon tilts his head and sighs. Warm breath creating a mist when it hits the cold.

“Sonia was really excited to go out tonight. Being the Professor means she rarely gets the chance. Sorry she dragged you and Hop too.”

“No.. it’s fine,” She lies. 

As he stares up into the sky with a melancholy he hides in his heart, he shivers then mutters out loud,

“I’ll be going back to Wyndon the day after tomorrow.”

 _He’s leaving already?_ The news overwhelms her more than it should. In her mind, all she can think about is the possibility she could be pregnant, and how if she is it’s definitely his.

“That time already, huh…?” She tries not to sound shaky.

The atmosphere between them felt a little tense, a little on the awkward side. Gloria stares up at the side profile of the strong man beside her. The light of the street lamps are giving him a warm glow. The cap on his head stays perfectly on his head as his hair flows out with the breeze. Her eyes are filling up, she can feel herself shattering.

“Leon....” 

“Glory?” He tilts his head towards her. Seeing her face, he knows something is wrong immediately, “What’s the matter?”

“Lee… Lee I… I…” she can’t even start a sentence. It all overwhelms her and she finds herself breaking down in tears. It’s like she loses all the strength in her legs, causing her to buckle. However, Leon’s there immediately, catching her in his arms before she can fall to her knees. Though confused, he wraps his arms around her pulling her to him. Resting her head against his chest, she just wails- unable to hold back all these fears.

* * *

Inside the bar, the atmosphere is still banging as the four remaining laugh and joke while they drink. Though only three of them remain active in the banter and continue their game as Marnie has her head against the table, clearly hammered.

The Professor is sitting way too close to her assistant, one arm around his shoulder, the other on his lap, while Bede is sitting opposite them. perched on his peach lips. Hop pours the three of them a glass of the rosé wine they just ordered.

“Truth,” Hop chooses.

“Ugh, obviously you would choose something so tame,” Bede rolls his eyes. Moving off Hop, she grabs her wine glass and runs her fingers across the rim, Sonia takes a moment to think and then asks,

“Have you ever had a crush on someone other than Gloria?”

“Nope!” He laughs, answering without hesitation. “Gloria is everything to me, always has been.”

“Ugh. Can you not make things even just a little interesting. Professor, your turn. Truth or dare?”

The flirty woman sticks her tongue out in a cheeky manner and answers confidently,

“Dare!”

“Ohoho, finally,” his mischievous eyes glare at Hop, “I dare you to give this love novice a lap dance.”

“Eh?! Isn’t that against the rules?!”

“This is how the game is played, Hop.”

Hop looks at Sonia bashfully, but she doesn’t look fazed at all.

“Alright, whatever. I can do that.”

Downing the rest of her glass in one gulp, she brushes her hands through her hair as if to mentally prepare herself.

With a confident presence, she pushes Hop back against the booth and stands directly in front of him. Rubbing her hands down and across the curves of her body, she sways her hips side to side seductively. Hop stares with his mouth agape. 

Turning around, she leans against the table slightly, giving him a front row view of her butt swaying sensually. Then, sitting on his lap facing away from him, she gyrates her hips, grinding against his growing manhood. Sonia takes his hands and rubs them across her body, over her breasts. The apprentice simply allows her to do as she wants. This was just a game, and he was just a little drunk. The stimulation caused a little sound to leak out from his throat. He was painfully hard from the titillation. 

“Aite aite. That’s about enough,” Bede laughs, causing Sonia to move off him reluctantly. “I’m impressed, that was surprisingly hot. Anymore and I’m worried you’d start having sex right there.”

“N-never! I would never cheat on Gloria,” Hop defensively yells, feeling ashamed for enjoying her intimate dance.

Bede ignores Hop, busily texting on his phone with a satisfied smile.

“What are you smirking about?” Sonia questions the fairy boy. He finally drags his eyes away from his phone as he replies,

“Planning a little rendezvous with my lover.”

“Lover?! I thought you didn’t have a boyfriend!” Sonia gasps,

Bede places his phone down on the table and grabs a glass of wine by the stem, stroking it listlessly.

“Hmph, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s absolutely convinced he’s straight but he still wants to have sex.”

The Professor leans back with her arms crossed across her chest. The loose expression on her face makes it clear she has had a little more alcohol than maybe she’s used to.

“What sort of logic is that! What’s he like?”

“He’s a brute. Though he’s undeniably handsome. Amazing in bed too.”

Hop rolls his eyes and sighs,

“Why are we talking about his sex life exactly?”

“Because I’m curious! As a Professor, I am always in the pursuit of knowledge!” She pushes Hop playfully then turns back to Bede, “Come on, tell us. Do we know the man?”

Though the flamboyant lad is acting a bit bashful for once as he picks up his phone, he pulls up an image from his gallery. Once he reveals the screen to the pair, Hop’s eyes widen. The image of the lean dark skinned man, shirtless, kissing an equally nude Bede as they pose for the camera. 

“R-Raihan?!”

“Oh shit...” Sonia gasps, not sure whether to be impressed or cautious since Hop’s right next to her. “When the heck did you do that?”

“Mhm. Night of the finals. Raihan was intoxicated and incredibly horny.”

As Bede recollects the night he spent with Raihan, Hop is listening with a raised eyebrow. He’s suddenly interested, but not in the same way Sonia is.

“Hold on. How long were you with him that night?”

“We were at it all the way until the late morning.”

It doesn’t add up in Hop’s mind. That was the same night that Raihan had sex with Gloria. How could Bede have been with Raihan? 

“You’re lying,” Hop remarks while his grip tightens around his wine glass. Sonia props her hand against Hop’s shoulder, knowing the train of thought that is probably rushing through his head.

“Hmph. Honestly, why would I lie? That photo I showed you is from that morning. Check the date stamp if you’re so inclined,” Bede casually tosses over his phone, not quite sure why Hop would even doubt him. On the other hand, Hop is gobsmacked to see Bede wasn’t lying. It really was taken not too long before Gloria even returned to the Hotel that afternoon. Even Sonia is surprised.

“...Did Raihan use his phone at any point?”

“No. If I recall, the brute accidently picked up the wrong phone at the bar before we left. You saw how wasted he was. Luckily he managed to get it back the next day. What is with all these questions?” Bede frustratingly inquires, not understanding the reason for Hop’s odd behaviour.

Unable to control his emotions, Hop shoots up from his chair and storms out the bar. The gorgeous mentor rushing out behind him.

Once they’re in the cold fresh air, Hop starts pacing back and forth. His thoughts are racing, he’s rushing his hands through his hair.

“Hop, calm down,” Sonia grabs his arm, but he just shakes her hand off him.

“I don’t understand, Teach! Raihan sent that message from his phone… but he didn’t have his phone when that message was sent?! That whole night he was with Bede… Yet neither Gloria or Raihan refuted it when I confronted them?! Why?! Why would they do that? I don’t understand what’s going on!!” Hop crouches down on the floor and holds his head in his hands, as if his brain may actually fall out if he didn’t keep his head held together. 

“It’s okay, Hop. Calm down,” his mentor crouches on the floor with him and wraps her arms around him supportively. Everything rushes through his head, he feels like he could throw up. _If Raihan wasn’t with her, then who?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fairly short chapter for now, because next chapter is going to be long.


End file.
